


Цена спасения

by medb



Series: Цена и ценность [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>«Я задумался над тем, с каких же пор существует на земле это трагичнейшее и суровое двуединство: страж и заключенный»</em> А. Ким.<br/>Наруто в плену у Акацки. Что потребуется ему, чтобы спастись? И какую цену он готов будет заплатить?<br/>История о героях и предателях.</p><p>Идея данного фанфика родилась еще в мае 2007 года, но возможность сесть и записать придуманное появилась далеко не сразу. А за это время в манге произошло много... всякого разного. Так что задумка здорово устарела и неизбежно превратилась в AU. Хронологически описываемые здесь события происходят где-то до глобальной битвы Дейдары и Саске. Следовательно, Дейдара все еще жив, а Тоби пока не так крут, о Мадаре же вообще ни слуху, ни духу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена спасения

_...Я хотел бы еще раз родиться,_   
_Изумляюще не умерев!_   
_**Павел Кашин: «Герой»** _

_Who's to say who right or wrong,_   
_Whose course is braver run,_   
_Still we are, have always been,_   
_Will ever be as one._   
_What is done has been done for the best,_   
_Though the mist in my eyes might suggest_   
_Just a little confusion about what I'll lose,_   
_But if I started over I know I would choose_   
_The same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way,_   
_That fought me and taught me that friends never say,_   
_Never say goodbye…_   
_**Elton John: «Friends never say goodbye»** _

 

Попасться – так глупо. Так нелепо. Так... не по-геройски.  
Во время миссии в небольшой мирной деревушке пойти на рынок за продуктами для всей команды, случайно столкнуться за углом с синекожим зубастым типом из Акацки и получить по затылку его ненормально огромным мечом прежде даже, чем удастся сообразить, что вообще происходит...  
Узумаки Наруто валялся прямо на холодном каменном полу сырой полутемной камеры, освещенной только одиноким чадящим факелом на стене коридора, и мрачно страдал. От дикой головной боли и от осознания собственной неудачливости и беспомощности. Ах да, еще от неопределенности собственного будущего. Вернее, как раз очень даже конкретной определенности.  
Нужно было срочно продумывать план спасения. Еще б только тумана в голове поменьше было... и тело согласилось бы слушаться...  
Где-то неподалеку капала вода. Мерный, неспешный, гипнотизирующий перестук капель о камни.  
Кап-кап, кап-кап...  
Судя по общим ощущениям, избивать его не стали. Видимо, просто не сочли нужным напрасно тратить силы и время. Зато явно надежно запечатали все каналы чакры. А это намного хуже побоев.  
Проклятье.  
Наруто извернулся, стиснув зубы от тошнотворной боли, грозившей буквально взорвать голову изнутри, и осторожно сел, опираясь спиной на липкую каменную стену. Перед глазами все плыло, только с четвертой попытки удалось сфокусировать взгляд на слабом пламени факела. Оглядеться по сторонам получилось попытки с седьмой.  
Тихо и пусто. Явно ни одной живой души в радиусе ближайших метров ста минимум.  
И что теперь?  
Никакого дзюцу, даже самого простенького, он сейчас применить не сможет. Вся надежда – на собственную грубую физическую силу... которая, придется с прискорбием признать, не такая уж грубая и не настолько уж сила... да и в любом случае сначала нужно подождать, пока утихнет головокружение.  
А прутья решетки выглядят много более, чем просто надежными. Впечатляюще выглядят, да.  
Давненько ему не доводилось попадать в настолько серьезные... неприятности.  
Наруто медленно выдохнул и, изнывая от раздражения на самого себя, с чувством долбанулся затылком о стену, о чем тут же пожалел. Пересчитав наконец все звездочки перед глазами и проморгавшись, он снова мрачно уставился на факел и буркнул, обращаясь к самому себе:  
\- Хокаге не сдаются.  
\- О, а ты Хокаге?!  
Незнакомый, до неприличия бодрый голос, раздавшийся откуда-то справа, заставил пленника резко подскочить на месте, снова невольно поздоровавшись затылком со стеной, и стремительно отскочить в ближайший темный угол. Причем произведены все эти действия были инстинктивно и сугубо на автомате, от неожиданности. Подумать он ничего не успел.  
Тщетно приказывая головокружению наконец утихнуть, Наруто настороженно и очень внимательно наблюдал за тенью в противоположном углу камеры, которую до этого по какой-то непонятной причине умудрился не заметить. Тень медленно и несколько неуклюже поднялась на ноги и сделала шаг в сторону пленника. Тот насторожился еще больше и не придумал ничего оригинальней, кроме как громко спросить:  
\- Ты кто?  
Хотя Ирука-сенсей не раз говорил, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос – невежливо... Но, проклятье, о какой вежливости вообще может идти речь в подобной ситуации?!  
Как же болит голова-а...  
Тень сделала еще один шаг, ступив в круг света от факела и оказавшись откровенно подозрительного вида типом в черном плаще с красными облаками и в закрывавшей все лицо ядовито-оранжевой маске почему-то с дыркой только для правого глаза.  
\- Ты кто? - уже чуть тише повторил свой вопрос Наруто, оглядываясь в поисках хоть какого-нибудь оружия или того, что при необходимости сможет его заменить. Конечно, никакой агрессии сосед по камере пока не проявлял, но мало ли...   
\- Тоби, - наконец лаконично и очень обстоятельно пояснил тип в маске. Потом невозмутимо плюхнулся прямо на пол, скрестив ноги, и заявил: – Странный ты какой-то, мальчик! Шарахаешься, словно призрака увидел, кричишь...  
Наруто нахмурился, разрываясь между вариантами ответа: «Я не кричал» и «Сам ты странный!!!» - и в итоге просто мрачно буркнул:  
\- Я не мальчик.  
Вода продолжала мерно капать где-то на грани слышимости. Наруто поймал себя на мысли, что дико хочет пить, и с трудом сглотнул.  
Происходящее казалось какой-то диковинной комедией абсурда. Может, он на самом деле все еще спит, и эта дурацкая камера и подозрительный сосед – всего лишь плоды его воспаленного воображения? Правда, раньше его кошмары всегда были более безумными и красочными, вроде плотоядного рамена и Кьюби в балетной пачке поверх зеленого трико…  
\- А что, девочка?! – искренне изумился тип в маске.  
Наруто аж поперхнулся от неожиданности. Набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и рявкнул так, что у самого в ушах зазвенело:  
\- Нет!!!  
Как из его слов можно было сделать _такой_ вывод?! Этот тип что, совсем идиот?!!  
Парень в маске озадаченно почесал в затылке, о чем-то поразмыслил и примерно через минуту выдал:  
\- А, то есть тогда ты Хокаге?..  
Наруто глубоко вздохнул и обессиленно сполз вниз по стене.  
\- Пока нет, - вынужден был с прискорбием признать он.  
Проклятье, как же все-таки болит голова... Единственный плюс – похоже, непосредственно в данный момент никакая опасность ему не угрожает. Вполне достаточно и того, что он находится неизвестно где в плену у Акацки (сомневаться в том, что именно у Акацки, не приходилось: достаточно было взглянуть на плащ собеседника).  
Наруто устало откинулся многострадальным затылком на холодный камень стены и негромко поинтересовался:  
\- И все-таки, ты кто такой? Только не говори мне, что ты тоже пленник!  
Откуда-то вдруг пришла твердая уверенность, что видит он этого типа не в последний раз.  
Тоби – или как там он представился – снова почесал в затылке и радостно сообщил:  
\- Не-а. Я твой тюремщик! Сторожу тебя, чтоб ты не сбежал до начала Ритуала, - при этих словах он важно поднял вверх указательный палец, словно желая обратить внимание на значимость своих слов.  
Час от часу не легче.  
\- А почему ты сторожишь меня, находясь _внутри_ камеры, а не снаружи? – с подозрением осведомился Наруто.  
Может, он все-таки и правда просто спит?..  
Не так ему представлялся плен у заклятых врагов и почти всемирно известных преступников класса S. _Совсем_ не так.  
Тоби взъерошил свои и без того лохматые короткие темные волосы и пожал плечами:  
\- Так надежней! – потом немного подумал и заговорщицким тоном сообщил: – На самом деле они все просто боятся, что иначе я сбегу от исполнения своих обязанностей, - еще немного подумал и печально вздохнул. – Семпай мне не доверяет! Но больше оставить на страже все равно было некого, у всех остальных куча дел... видимо, один только Тоби бездельничает, н-дааа...  
Наруто прикрыл глаза, из-под полуопущенных век внимательно наблюдая за своим «тюремщиком».  
И это – один из Акацки? Нет, правда? Причем приставленный к нему в качестве стража?  
Его точно никто не разыгрывает?  
Впрочем, головная боль была достаточно реальной, чтобы все-таки отмести казавшийся таким соблазнительным вариант со сном. Для розыгрыша же, пожалуй, слишком.  
\- А ты спи, спи, ребенок, я посторожу, - неожиданно заявил Тоби, важно покивав. – Все равно до утра к нам никто не придет...  
Наруто презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Не собираюсь я спать, вот еще! – и отвернулся, сверля мрачным взглядом решетку камеры.  
Дурака нашел, ха! Спать – в присутствии врага?!   
К тому же, время слишком бесценно сейчас, чтобы тратить его на сон! Он должен найти способ сбежать, чем скорее – тем лучше. Наличие стража, конечно, осложняет ситуацию... Но, вроде бы, этот Тоби не выглядит особенно сильным и опасным. Если напасть на него неожиданно... а потом как-нибудь выломать решетку...  
Где-то продолжала капать вода.  
Кап-кап, кап-кап... кап-кап...  
Так убаюкивающе...  
Голова по-прежнему болела, и очень хотелось пить. Настолько, что почти не получалось думать ни о чем ином, кроме воды – чистой, холодной, такой, что аж зубы сводит…  
Да, определенно надо выбираться отсюда! Причем до того, как вернутся остальные Акацки.  
Надо выбираться... он не имеет права сдаться, не имеет права остаться здесь...  
Кап... кап-кап...  
Наруто сам не заметил, как заснул.

* * *

В центральной пещере, как всегда, было темно. Впрочем, Тоби не имел ничего против: любоваться на гротескную многоглазую физиономию каменного колосса у него не было ни малейшего желания.  
Темный силуэт Лидера, чуть светящийся по краям, слегка мерцал и подрагивал. Кажется, Лидер стоял спиной к своему подчиненному и чего-то ждал.  
Тоби без особого интереса огляделся по сторонам, проверяя, не скрывается ли где-нибудь поблизости главная помощница Лидера, имени которой никто из них не знал. Вроде бы на сей раз он действительно удостоился индивидуальной аудиенции...  
\- Как вел себя пленник?  
Идеально ровный, лишенный эмоций голос эхом разнесся по пещере.  
Тоби вздрогнул от неожиданности, потом небрежно пожал плечами, пытаясь скрыть собственную нервозность:  
\- Вполне мирно, Лидер-сама! Сбежать не пытался, почти сразу уснул... А Вы точно уверены, что это именно Девятихвостый?.. Семпай утверждал, что он куда более шумный!  
Лидер промолчал. Тоби неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и сглотнул: похоже, он немного перегнул палку. Не стоит разговаривать с Лидером _так_...  
Но, с другой стороны, Узумаки Наруто действительно не показался ему ни монстром, ни даже сколько-нибудь опасным противником. Просто усталый замученный мальчишка. Пожалуй, Тоби было его даже немного жаль.  
Хотя, конечно, жалость – не такое чувство, которым стоит гордиться.  
\- Мы должны дождаться прибытия остальных, только после этого можно будет приступить к Ритуалу, - вдруг вновь заговорил Лидер. - А пока твоя задача – вызнать у хранителя Девятихвостого как можно больше об основных силах и планах Конохи. Эта информация может пригодиться нам в будущем.   
Тоби чуть не поперхнулся.  
Ч-что?..  
\- Э... но почему именно я?!  
\- Вы похожи, - лаконично ответил Лидер. После чего быстро сложил печати и исчез.  
Понятно. Аудиенция окончена.  
Тоби устало привалился плечом к холодной стене.  
Вокруг было тихо и очень темно. Ну вот, теперь опять в потемках ощупью идти по стеночке фиг знает сколько времени до ближайшего незажженного факела. А все потому, что Лидеру-сама угодно блюсти инкогнито и не показывать свое лицо даже подчиненным. Можно подумать, он какой-нибудь Хокаге...  
Вспомнив порученного его заботам «Хокаге», Тоби громко фыркнул и двинулся вперед, ворча вполголоса:  
\- Похожи, ха... Чем это, интересно, мы похожи?! Эх, никто Тоби не любит, никто Тоби не ценит...  
К немалому своему удивлению, факел он нащупал довольно-таки быстро. Повозиться с огнивом пришлось значительно дольше. Конечно, проще применить какое-нибудь огненное дзюцу... Но когда он последний раз выбирал простой путь?! Пусть даже в мелочах…  
На самом деле Тоби довольно неплохо видел в темноте, но с живым пламенем было гораздо уютней. Тем более в этих малодружелюбных промозглых пещерах.  
\- Вызнать... Что я им, палач, что ли, допросы устраивать? И вообще, что-то Лидер-сама подозрительно разоткровенничался... Интересно, а что поделывает сейчас семпай? И Зецу-сан?  
Искра. Факел неприятно зашипел, потом наконец вспыхнул.  
Продолжая по привычке что-то бормотать себе под нос, но уже значительно тише, Тоби прошел ко входу в Лабиринт, огляделся по сторонам, шумно вздохнул и шагнул в более густую и тихую темноту, которую слабое пламя факела едва могло разогнать.

* * *

Проснулся Наруто от звука шагов. Резко вскочил на ноги, не сразу вспомнив, где находится, и, защищаясь, стремительно выбросил вперед руку, во что-то вцепившись. И только после этого открыл глаза.  
Чтобы обнаружить, что стоит посреди все той же камеры, сжав пальцы на горле своего тюремщика.  
А?  
Но… но как…  
\- А у тебя хорошая реакция, - уважительно присвистнул Тоби, ничуть не смутившись от внезапной атаки. Потом слегка склонил голову набок, даже не пытаясь высвободиться. – Может, все-таки отпустишь? Поверь, задушить меня – не самый лучший для тебя выход.  
Наруто стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как дрожит от напряжения рука. Под пальцами явственно ощущалось что-то холодное. Металлические пластины?.. Броня, что ли?  
А даже если так – не поможет.  
Отпустить? Когда возможность спастись так близка?! Ха! Всего лишь надо еще чуть сильнее сжать пальцы… жертва ведь даже не сопротивляется… Всего лишь сжать пальцы – и желанная свобода станет гораздо ближе!..  
Наруто с силой выдохнул, чувствуя, как между нахмуренных бровей медленно стекает капелька пота… а потом отпустил горло своего тюремщика и резко толкнул его в грудь, отпихивая от себя. Шагнул назад и прижался спиной к холодной стене, настороженно следя за противником.  
Проклятье. Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье!!! Какой же он слабак!..  
Не смог.  
Тоби прокашлялся и осторожно потер шею, выдав короткое:  
\- М-да, - после чего закинул руки за голову и, благоразумно не пытаясь больше приблизиться, радостно заявил: - Вообще-то, я всего лишь хотел тебя разбудить, потому что мне стало скучно!  
Наруто медленно сел там же, где стоял.  
А он так надеялся все-таки наконец проснуться от этого абсурдного сна…  
Девятихвостый молчал. Видимо, рассчитывал таким образом показать, что происходящее его никоим образом не касается.  
Ага, если бы.  
Нет, ну надо же было так глупо попасться… Впрочем, Узумаки Наруто ведь всегда был мастером идиотских случайностей! Хотя, наверное, самокритика в подобной ситуации особо не поможет.  
Вода все еще продолжала мерно капать где-то на грани слышимости. Должно быть, подземный источник.  
Сразу невольно представилось небольшое круглое озерцо с холодной кристальной водой, заманчиво поблескивающей в свете факела…  
\- Эх, тяжело быть главным лузером всей организации... Да и вообще – быть лузером, - выдав это поистине философское замечание, Тоби плюхнулся на пол, скрестив ноги. – Вот меня из-за того, что я лузер, приставили тебя сторожить вместо того, чтоб отправить на какое-нибудь задание поинтересней, - он какое-то время помолчал, а потом неожиданно добавил, снова чуть склонив голову набок: – Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь...  
\- Ха, твой самый страшный ночной кошмар? – презрительно фыркнув, предположил Наруто, предельно недовольный тем, что его мечты о подземном озере так нагло прервали.  
Этот странный тип определенно начинал его раздражать!  
А еще ведь смотрит так пристально… Хотя, конечно, попробуй разбери с этой дурацкой маской, на что именно он там смотрит… Но чужой тяжелый взгляд Наруто ощущал очень четко.  
Тоби покачал головой и абсолютно серьезным тоном ответил:  
\- Нет, мой самый страшный ночной кошмар – это семпай, который из ярко-розовой пластиковой лейки поливает растущего в большом цветочном горшке Зецу-сана.  
Наруто подозрительно покосился на собеседника и снова фыркнул. Ну и бред!  
Почему-то явственно представился по колени закопанный в землю Саске… со своей обычной каменной физиономией… а рядом Какаши-сенсей в фартуке и с лейкой в руках…  
Наруто вздрогнул и резко замотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от слишком реалистичной картинки перед глазами.  
Проклятье, ну вот, уже галлюцинации пошли!  
А все из-за этого идиота в маске!  
Впрочем, пожалуй, на данный момент странности тюремщика волновали пленника меньше всего.  
Теперь пить хотелось просто нестерпимо. Губы пересохли и грозили в любой момент растрескаться, язык распух и толком не помещался во рту, горло словно покрылось изнутри наждачной бумагой... Но Наруто был слишком горд, чтобы признаться в собственной слабости и попросить воды.  
Вода. Какое замечательное слово. Во-да. Такое короткое – но такое емкое... Включает в себя сразу кучу рек, озер и даже целое море.  
Во-да… Кап-кап… Кап…  
Такими темпами ему от жажды скоро начнет мерещиться еще и не такое…  
Интересно, как там Сакура-чан? Волнуется ли из-за того, что он так и не вернулся? Или же ругается и кипит от возмущения, полагая, что он просто сбежал, не желая исполнять порученную им слишком скучную миссию? Н-да, скорее второе. А Какаши-сенсей, наверное, и вовсе не заметил его отсутствия. Вряд ли Наруто хватятся и начнут серьезно искать ближайшую пару дней. А это значит, что пока он может рассчитывать только на себя. И сам должен найти способ выбраться.  
А, впрочем, он и привык всегда рассчитывать только на себя!  
Так, значит, сперва нужно придумать, как обезвредить нелепого стража и выбраться из камеры. А потом… не думать о воде, не думать о воде, не думать… а потом найти дорогу на поверхность…  
Интересно, сколько тонн древней скалы давит на них сверху? Конечно, Наруто никогда не отличался особой склонностью к клаустрофобии… но уютным это место в любом случае не назовешь.  
\- Ну что, ребенок, давай познакомимся поближе? – снова бесцеремонно прервал его размышления Тоби. – А то правда ведь скучно так сидеть! Мое имя ты знаешь, я твое тоже... Так что давай теперь поделимся друг с другом какими-нибудь фактами своей биографии!  
Наруто на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.  
Этот тип что, действительно настолько идиот?  
Чрезмерно жизнерадостный голос дико действовал на нервы. Неужели так сложно заметить, что пленник не изъявляет _никакого_ желания общаться?  
Кого же этот Тоби напоминает ему своей настырностью?..  
Акацки тем временем устроился поудобней, тщательно расправил складки своего плаща и неожиданно спросил:  
\- Вот что ты, например, любишь?  
Наруто одарил его предельно мрачным взглядом, но, видимо, не подействовало. Поэтому пленник, недолго поразмыслив, все же решил обойтись малой кровью и со вздохом лаконично ответил:  
\- Рамен.  
\- Никогда не пробовал, - сообщил Тоби. – И как, вкусно?  
Никогда не пробовал рамен? Да как такое вообще возможно?!  
\- Вкуснее всего на свете!!! – без доли сомнения заявил Наруто, важно кивнув в подтверждение своих слов. – Особенно рамен с мисо! Особенно тот, который подают в «Ичираку-рамен», и особенно тот, за который приходится платить не мне! Но рамен, который продают в магазине, тоже вкусный! А еще я…  
\- «Ичираку-рамен» - это ведь в Конохе? - уточнил Тоби. И задумчиво поинтересовался, задрав голову к потолку: – Как там, кстати, дела?  
Наруто замолк на середине предложения и поспешно захлопнул рот, насупившись и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что больше не скажет ни слова.  
Ха, нашел идиота! Да, он сначала поддался на провокацию… но он не собирается рассказывать этим уродам _ничего_ о своей деревне! Пусть хоть пытают!.. Он никогда не станет предателем!!!  
Даже… Наруто судорожно сглотнул, поморщившись от крайне неприятного ощущения в горле… даже если ему сейчас предложат всю воду мира…  
Тоби шумно вздохнул и наконец заткнулся, не пытаясь больше продолжать расспросы. Потом вдруг сунул руку за пазуху – пленник невольно дернулся, не зная, чего ожидать – и извлек небольшую потертую флягу.  
Фляга. _Вода_.  
Нет. Этот придурок не может читать мысли. Это абсурд!..  
Тоби какое-то время смотрел на пленника… а потом вдруг кинул флягу ему. Молча.   
Наруто с жадностью перехватил желанную емкость прямо в воздухе и, бросив за своего тюремщика настороженный взгляд, принялся лихорадочно отвинчивать крышку.  
Вода. Вода. Вода!  
Показалось – или звук капели действительно стал громче?  
Он с невероятным трудом заставил себя не выхлебать всю драгоценную спасительную жидкость сразу, а сначала осторожно смочить губы и рот и только потом сделать четыре маленьких глотка. А после закрыть флягу и спрятать себе за спину.  
Кто знает, сколько еще ему придется просидеть здесь.  
Вода была теплой, со странным, чуть горьковатым привкусом – но это была _вода_.   
О том, что его могут отравить, Наруто в тот момент даже не подумал. В конце концов, если б хотели – давно бы уже это сделали: внутривенную инъекцию никто не отменял, а у пленника сейчас просто не хватило бы сил на сколько-нибудь значительное сопротивление.  
Спасительная вода приятно смочила пересохшее горло, принесла с собой ясность мыслей и бодрость. Да, так определенно значительно лучше!  
Пожалуй, теперь Наруто даже снова чувствовал себя самим собой.  
И ему снова стало по-настоящему интересно происходящее вокруг.  
Ну что ж, может, узнать побольше о своем тюремщике – это не такая уж плохая идея!  
Наруто перевел взгляд на Тоби, который все это время сидел тихо и совершенно неподвижно, и все-таки решил поддержать разговор, спросив:  
\- А что любишь ты?  
Тот встрепенулся, почесал в затылке и задумчиво ответил:  
\- Когда-то любил онигири и никуманы.  
\- Когда-то? – переспросил пленник, отбрасывая со лба мешавшуюся челку (интересно, где он успел потерять свой протектор?). – А теперь?  
Тоби пожал плечами:  
\- А теперь ем, что придется! Ничего, после общения с Зецу-саном несложно стать почти всеядным… - он почему-то вздохнул, протяжно и очень печально.  
Наруто озадаченно замолчал, не зная, что еще можно спросить. Наконец поинтересовался, не особенно надеясь на ответ:  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
Тоби снова почесал в затылке и беспечным тоном выдал:  
\- Э... Не помню. Это имеет значение?  
Наруто удивленно моргнул. Как можно не помнить свой собственный возраст?  
Нет, все-таки этот тип – определенно очень странный…  
Оранжевая маска Наруто откровенно нервировала. Во-первых, он совсем не мог прочитать выражения лица собеседника – у того же Какаши-сенсея хотя бы глаз всегда был виден. А во-вторых, любимый цвет в сочетании с концентрическим кругом начинал его почти раздражать. Только он имеет право носить оранжевое! Это _его_ фирменная фишка!  
И вообще, настроение, которое вроде улучшилось после пары глотков желанной воды, теперь снова безнадежно испортилось. Наруто попытался устроиться поудобней на жестком холодном полу, потирая замерзшие плечи. И о чем он вообще думает, так преспокойно разговаривая со своим врагом?!  
Проклятье… Такими темпами он еще долго будет отсюда выбираться. Но он совершенно точно не собирается позволить этим проклятым Акацки извлечь из него Девятихвостого! Во-первых, умирать в его планы пока не входило – в конце концов, он все еще не вернул Саске в деревню и не стал Хокаге. А во-вторых, нельзя допустить, чтобы Акацки стали сильнее!  
Эх, дождаться бы, пока этот Тоби куда-нибудь уйдет – и тогда…  
Наруто негромко фыркнул и, покосившись на своего тюремщика, безапелляционно сообщил:  
\- Я надолго здесь не останусь!  
Тот покивал с, как показалось пленнику, явно выраженной издевкой:  
\- Конечно, конечно.  
Наруто насупился и продолжил громче, сам толком не зная, зачем говорит это вслух:  
\- Я не могу умереть _сейчас_! Я еще слишком многое должен сделать!  
Вода продолжала капать где-то за пределами камеры, невероятно отвлекая. Призывая немедленно вскочить и куда-то бежать.  
Тоби опустил голову, словно задумавшись, и медленно, очень тихо проговорил:  
\- Перед смертью каждый думает именно так.  
Кап-кап… кап-кап… кап…  
\- Да что ты-то об этом знать можешь? - мрачно буркнул Наруто.  
Тоби в ответ просто пожал плечами.  
Еще какое-то время они сидели в тишине, нарушаемой только перестуком далеких капель. Пламя факела едва заметно подрагивало, отчего по стенам судорожно дергались тени. Пленник предпринял очередную безнадежную попытку устроиться поудобней, потом извлек из-за спины флягу и принялся машинально ее ощупывать. Совершенно гладкая, отполированная чужими прикосновениями поверхность… вес почти совсем незначительный… но все-таки ею вполне можно ударить по затылку. Или, еще лучше: запустить в этого придурочного Акацки, когда он не будет ожидать ничего подобного, прямо в висок, оглушить… потом связать его же плащом и спокойно выбраться из камеры. Да, неплохой план! Теперь главное – хорошенько прицелиться. Сидит противник довольно близко, резких движений в данный момент не делает… Вот только из-за проклятой маски непонятно толком, где именно у него находится висок!  
Наруто раздраженно скрипнул зубами. Проклятье, и почему те тренировки в Академии, на которых их учили выбираться из плена, он благополучно прогулял, не считая необходимыми для шиноби?! Вернее, не думая, что его, великого неуязвимого ниндзя Узумаки Наруто, кто-либо сумеет захватить в плен…  
Тоби неожиданно шевельнулся, заставив пленника вздрогнуть, и неуклюже поднялся на ноги, принявшись заботливо отряхивать свой плащ. Потом шагнул ближе к решетке, отсалютовал со словами:   
\- Я отлучусь ненадолго... Но где-то через полчаса вернусь! - и в следующее мгновение оказался уже снаружи камеры.  
Сухо щелкнул замок.  
Наруто оставалось только непонимающе моргнуть.  
Тоби радостно помахал ему рукой и скрылся в темноте за пределами круга света от факела. Пленник проводил его пристальным взглядом… а потом уже привычно долбанулся затылком о стену.  
Как он умудрился не заметить движений этого придурка?! И как этот придурок смог так быстро, ловко и незаметно отомкнуть замок, выскочить за решетку и снова ее захлопнуть?!! Это было выше понимания Наруто.  
Но, впрочем, теперь он наконец-то остался один. И будет невероятной глупостью с его стороны не воспользоваться этим шансом!  
Наруто медленно поднялся, пряча флягу за пазуху, и приблизился к решетке, настороженно прислушиваясь ко всем посторонним звукам. Вернее, призракам звуков. Снова ставший тише перестук капель, едва слышное потрескивание факела… почти несуществующее эхо его собственных шагов…  
Решетка вблизи оказалась такой же надежной, какой представлялась с расстояния. Разве что местами ее покрывал легкий налет ржавчины. Наруто немного подумал, потом оценивающе потряс злосчастную решетку – она послушно поскрежетала, пустив гулять по коридору гулкое эхо, но с места не двинулась. Пришлось с прискорбием признать, что без чакры ему эту решетку так просто не выломать.  
Раздраженно почесав нос, пленник передвинулся к двери и принялся внимательно изучать замок.  
Да, тренировку по взламыванию замков он тоже прогулял.  
Проклятье.  
Эх, был бы у него хоть один кунай… или еще что-нибудь, чем можно было бы поковыряться в этом идиотском замке…  
Внезапно откуда-то слева послышался едва различимый звук осторожных шагов, и Наруто поспешно отпрянул в глубь камеры, на всякий случай снова прижавшись спиной к стене и пристально вглядываясь в темноту.  
До чего же невовремя!..  
Но… Тоби ведь сказал, что уйдет где-то на полчаса… а прошло явно не больше десяти минут…  
Впрочем… звук шагов совершенно не был похож на походку этого придурка. Тоби топал, как медведь после зимней спячки, а этот человек шел медленно и плавно, почти танцующе…  
Ну и кто еще изволил пожаловать проведать пленника?  
Наруто стиснул зубы, не ожидая ничего хорошего.  
В порядке исключения его ожидания оправдались: в следующее мгновение в круг света важно ступил блондинистый одноглазый тип, которого Наруто помнил слишком хорошо.  
\- ТЫ?!!!!  
Но… но он ведь взорвался вместе со своей дурацкой птицей! Какаши-сенсей не мог ошибиться!..  
Как этот урод посмел выжить?!!!  
Блондин остановился прямо напротив решетки, с интересом глядя на пленника, и криво усмехнулся, негромко уточнив:  
\- Ожидал кого-то другого, хм?  
Наруто в ответ глухо зарычал, впившись пальцами в камень стены так, что побелели костяшки. Перед глазами все почему-то плыло и одновременно – виделось невероятно четко.  
Усмешка Акацки стала шире:  
\- Пташка таки попалась в клетку, мм?  
 _Подойди поближе… только подойди чуть поближе…_  
Словно услышав мысли пленника, блондин сделал один шаг к решетке, потом замер, невозмутимо сложив руки на груди, и хмыкнул с очень ясно различимым презрением:  
\- Вообще-то при нашей первой встрече я обещал тебе, что мы скоро сразимся еще раз, мм… Но теперь, глядя на тебя, я совсем не уверен, что имеет смысл тратить силу моего искусства на такое жалкое и беспомощное существо, - во всей его позе сквозили превосходство и пренебрежение.  
Что?.. Да как он смеет?!!!  
Наруто зарычал громче и грудью бросился на решетку, тщетно пытаясь дотянуться до врага, который мгновенно отпрянул назад с неестественной ловкостью.  
В затянутом нерассуждающей яростью мозгу на мгновение мелькнула отстраненно-холодная мысль: «Так вот, значит, что чувствует Девятихвостый…»  
Блондин спокойно поправил волосы, упавшие ему на лицо от резкого движения:  
\- Оо, даже так. Признаю, в прошлый раз вы изрядно потрепали меня, хмм… но у тебя больше не будет такой возможности.  
Наруто почти не слышал его слов. Вернее, толком не понимал их смысла. Весь мир сузился до одной-единственной цели – дотянуться. Дотянуться и порвать на мелкие кусочки.  
За все, что было тогда с Гаарой.  
Он должен убить этого ублюдка. Должен отомстить. Эта тварь не имеет права на жизнь… после всего, что произошло по его вине… его – и остальных Акацки…  
\- Хмм, интересно, а ты можешь произнести хоть что-нибудь членораздельное? – с ноткой интереса полюбопытствовал блондин, чуть прищурившись. – Или же тебе просто не хватает на это интеллекта?  
Наруто до боли стиснул зубы и замер, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в решетку. Потом глубоко вдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться, хотя бы немного, хотя бы чтоб расступилась темная завеса ярости перед глазами, и сдавленно процедил:  
\- Как тебе удалось спастись?  
Блондин чуть приподнял одну бровь:  
\- Не уверен, что ты способен понять всю тонкость этого фокуса. И потом, почему я должен что-то объяснять _тебе_ , м?  
Пленник стиснул решетку сильнее, дыша глубоко и ровно.  
Не поддаваться… не потерять контроль…  
Девятихвостый по-прежнему молчал.  
Сволочь.  
Акацки снова сделал шаг к камере, пристально, почти оценивающе разглядывая Наруто, и картинно вздохнул:  
\- Я надеялся тебя позлить, чтобы вызвать наружу Зверя, как это было в тот раз… но, похоже, Лидер-сама действительно надежно запечатал твои каналы чакры, мм.  
Волосы блондина, собранные на макушке в хвост, в отблесках пламени казались еще одним факелом.  
Наруто снова промолчал, выжидая, не рискнет ли враг приблизиться еще немного. На мгновение подумалось, что если он напряжет слух еще чуть сильнее, то сможет расслышать биение чужой крови.  
Акацки снова усмехнулся, извлек из поясного кошеля маленький комочек глины и принялся задумчиво подбрасывать его на ладони, внимательно следя за реакцией пленника. Потом демонстративно вздохнул:  
\- Признаться, мне хотелось бы испытать на тебе силу пары моих замечательных новых бомб… но, боюсь, остальные этого не оценят, хмм…  
С этими словами блондин начал задумчиво лепить из глины какую-то птицу.  
Наруто даже не пошевелился, хотя все инстинкты истошно вопили, требуя немедленно бежать – неважно куда.  
Сердце стучало глухо и почему-то очень медленно, в такт звуку капели… а может, ему только казалось, что медленно…  
Этот тип ведь псих… совершенный псих…  
Блондин откинул с лица челку и широко и очень неприятно улыбнулся…  
…и в это самое мгновение слева послышался поспешный топот. Спустя пару секунд в круг света влетел запыхавшийся придурок в маске с каким-то кульком в руке.  
\- Семпаааай!!! Вы пришли навестить Тоби, да?! Тоби тоже очень по Вам соскучился! – с этим восторженным воплем он бросился на блондина с распростертыми объятиями… но тот успел вовремя увернуться. Тоби пролетел мимо, впечатался в стену под факелом да так там и замер.  
Наруто ошарашенно моргнул, отмер и на всякий случай отодвинулся от решетки подальше.  
Блондин брезгливо встряхнулся, убирая почти долепленную птицу в поясной кошель, и мрачно буркнул:  
\- Болван.  
Тоби наконец отделился от стены и развернулся к нему, жалобно протянув:  
\- Семпай?..  
Наруто настороженно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не зная, чего можно от них ожидать. И что во всей этой довольно-таки абсурдной ситуации полагается делать ему.  
Блондин отряхнул руки и высокомерно сообщил:  
\- Я вернулся несколько часов назад и решил проведать нашего важного пленника. Ты уверен, что способен справиться с таким серьезным заданием, хм-м?  
Его тон явственно говорил, что сам он в этом очень сомневается.  
Тоби выпрямился и радостно отсалютовал той рукой, в которой был зажат кулек:  
\- Конечно, семпай! Ради Вас я еще и не с таким готов справиться! Я докажу, что меня не зря приняли в Акацки! Что я способен достойно справиться с заданием любой степени сложности! Что я…  
Блондин досадливо поморщился, резко бросив:  
\- Тоби, ты слишком много болтаешь.  
Тот на мгновение замолчал, а потом заявил все тем же жизнерадостным тоном:  
\- Вы обычно тоже, семпай!  
Наблюдавший за ними Наруто понял, что окончательно перестает понимать что-либо вообще. Интересно, эти Акацки все такие… странные?  
Блондин тем временем аж поперхнулся от возмущения:  
\- Ах ты!.. Я, по крайней мере, никогда не вру!!!  
Тоби почесал в затылке, выдав:  
\- А что, разве Тоби Вам когда-нибудь врал?.. Семпааай, Вы жестокий, Вы совсем не любите Тоби!  
\- Разумеется!!! - рявкнул «семпай», явно потеряв терпение. – Все, убирайся отсюда, не беси меня!!  
Ничуть не смутившийся Тоби даже не двинулся с места:  
\- Семпай, но это ведь меня приставили сторожить пленника…  
Блондин зарычал почти как Наруто совсем недавно, одарил и пленника, и тюремщика одинаково уничижительными взглядами и, взмахнув полой плаща, гордо удалился во тьму.  
Наруто пару секунд непонимающе смотрел ему вслед, а потом снова бросился на решетку с грозным воплем:  
\- А ну немедленно вернись!!!  
Да как он смеет уходить, пока они еще не разобрались?!! Пока Наруто еще не успел добраться до его глотки?!!!  
Тоби от неожиданности шарахнулся прочь от камеры, потом успокаивающе поднял руки ладонями вверх:  
\- Тише, тише... Ребенок, я тебя боюсь... спокойней…  
Наруто одарил его мимолетным взглядом и снова принялся яростно трясти решетку:  
\- Из-за этого... из-за этого ублюдка едва не погиб Гаара!!!  
Хотя нет.   
В том-то и дело, что _погиб_. И вернуть его удалось по чистой случайности, только ценой _другой_ жизни.  
Это… это несправедливо…  
А Наруто ничего не может сделать – как и в тот раз…  
Как и в тот раз, он совершенно беспомощен и бесполезен, несмотря на все годы тренировок…  
Пленник прерывисто дышал, сверля ненавидящим взглядом темноту, поглотившую эхо чужих шагов. Потом разжал пальцы и медленно опустился на пол, прижавшись лбом к холодной решетке.  
Тоби какое-то время молча смотрел на него, после осторожно приблизился к камере, медленно отомкнул замок – Наруто даже не шелохнулся – проскользнул внутрь, запер дверь и, еще немного помедлив, приблизился к пленнику и сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги и положив рядом свой кулек.  
Вода продолжала мерно капать. Интересно, а можно использовать эту капель вместо часов?.. Впрочем, вряд ли у него хватит терпения считать каждую каплю…  
Тоби чуть шевельнулся, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, и негромко, совершенно спокойным, почти безэмоциональным голосом проговорил:  
\- Все всегда зависит от точки зрения. Для тебя он – преступник и убийца, на чьей вине то, что твой друг едва не лишился жизни. Для меня – семпай, которого я уважаю за его мастерство, человек, до сих пор не убивший меня за все мои чудачества, и мой… товарищ. Ну и чья правда более правильная?  
Около минуты Наруто продолжал сидеть абсолютно неподвижно, потом чуть повернул голову, внимательно глядя на своего тюремщика. Вблизи оранжевая маска оказалась почему-то невероятно похожа на тыкву.  
Ха, ну и глупости в голову лезут!..  
Наруто устало потер глаза и неуверенно спросил:  
\- То есть… Ты тоже готов защищать своих друзей до последнего?  
Тоби едва заметно вздрогнул, но ответил так же спокойно:  
\- Мм… У меня нет друзей, - он пожал плечами и уже снова веселым тоном продолжил, бесцеремонно впихнув в руки Наруто кулек: – Держи. У тебя, конечно, вроде как немереный запас чакры… но поесть все равно не помешает. Морить пленников голодом – это прошлый век!  
С этими словами он поднялся на ноги и принялся сосредоточенно шарить за пазухой.  
Пленник несколько секунд оторопело смотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на кулек. Осторожно развернул его, обнаружив несколько рисовых шариков, какие-то подозрительные овощи и что-то вроде сушеного мяса.  
Желудок в то же мгновение требовательно заурчал, и до Наруто только сейчас дошло, насколько сильно он успел проголодаться.  
Все еще не решаясь приступить к еде, он перевел вопросительный взгляд на Тоби. Тот наконец извлек из-под плаща какой-то матерчатый сверток и снова пожал плечами, виновато пояснив:  
\- Ну, рамена у нас, к сожалению, не водится, уж что нашел…  
Пленник просто не сообразил, что можно на это ответить.  
Нет, определенно, нормальные тюремщики _так_ себя не ведут!  
Впрочем… в жизни Наруто и не было никогда ничего нормального.  
Импровизированный ужин (а может, и обед, если вообще не завтрак, попробуй разбери в этих пещерах, день сейчас или ночь) он изничтожил почти мгновенно, даже толком не почувствовав вкуса. Подумал, с сомнением покосился на Тоби и негромко буркнул:  
\- Спасибо…  
Тот кивнул, размотал сверток, оказавшийся полинялым черным плащом, и набросил его прямо на голову пленника, заявив:  
\- Холодно тут у нас. А вообще, ложись-ка спать, силы тебе еще понадобятся.  
Наруто далеко не сразу сумел выпутаться из пропахшей дымом ткани. Одарил Тоби возмущенным взглядом, перебрался поближе к стене и уселся там, закутавшись в плащ.  
В желудке появилась приятная тяжесть, но настроение снова неотвратимо испортилось.  
\- И для чего же это они мне понадобятся? – мрачно поинтересовался он. – Чтоб вам Девятихвостого из меня веселей было вытаскивать?!  
Вот именно. Его ведь держат здесь из-за Зверя. Не стоит об этом забывать.  
Тоби демонстративно не услышал и вдруг весело предложил:  
\- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?  
Наруто поперхнулся, перевел на него дикий взгляд и наконец сорвался, яростно рявкнув:  
\- Ты что, совсем идиот?! Думаешь, мне сейчас до сказок?!!  
Нет, ну надо же быть таким кретином! Сам Наруто никогда не был настолько настырным и бестолковым!  
Ну… ему очень хотелось так думать…  
Тоби замер, потом неуверенно и почти растерянно протянул, потирая затылок:  
\- Ну, все дети ведь любят сказки…  
Наруто уже привычно долбанулся затылком о стену, процедив сквозь зубы:  
\- Я не ребенок!!!  
Сколько можно его так называть?!  
Тоби уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к решетке, и невозмутимо заявил:  
\- А я все равно расскажу! А ты спи, спи.  
Пленник глухо застонал и с головой накрылся плащом. Не помогло: веселый голос тюремщика был прекрасно слышен и сквозь ткань.  
\- Жил-был когда-то один мальчик. Мальчика не любили и не понимали в семье, а еще у него не было друзей, хотя ему всегда очень хотелось, чтобы они были. И вот однажды его мечта почти исполнилась… - Тоби вдруг резко замолчал, подумал несколько секунд и неожиданно закончил: – А потом мальчик умер. Конец сказки.  
Наруто невольно передернуло. Он выглянул из-под плаща и буркнул:  
\- Дурацкая сказка!  
Сразу стало изрядно не по себе. Нет, не потому даже, что он в ожидании собственной смерти сидел в полутемной камере в проклятом, неизвестно где расположенном подземелье, причем в компании полоумного подозрительного типа в дурацкой маске.  
Просто слишком уж эта «сказка» напоминала его собственную историю. Конечно, он не мог пожаловаться на непонимание в семье, потому что этой самой семьи у него никогда не было, но…  
\- Ладно, тогда я расскажу другую! – оживился Тоби. И тут же принялся приводить свою угрозу в исполнение.  
Наруто мрачно запыхтел, обнял грустно побулькивавшую флягу и отвернулся носом к стене.  
Тоби вещал.  
\- Жил-был мальчик. Обычно, как известно, детей находят в капусте. Но это был необычный мальчик, его нашли в… пещере. Зато нашел его очень странный человек, сам похожий на капусту. А так как у этого странного человека не было воспитанника, и некому было помогать ему в его многочисленных экспериментах, странный человек решил забрать мальчика с собой. И забрал. И мальчик стал помощником странного человека! А потом…  
Как ни удивительно, жизнерадостная болтовня Тоби действовала… успокаивающе.  
Может, просто потому, что так Наруто не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
Он устроился поудобней, стараясь не вслушиваться в то, что именно рассказывал его странный тюремщик, и попытался прикинуть свои шансы на спасение. По всему выходит, что времени у него осталось не так уж много – а в попытках выбраться на свободу он не продвинулся ни на шаг. Ну не просить же этого придурка его просто отпустить!  
\- …мальчик привык, что над ним всегда все смеялись, и в итоге решил, что не так уж это и плохо…  
Значит, единственная надежда – это попытаться восстановить контроль над своей чакрой. Или же все-таки достучаться до ленивой задницы Девятихвостого.  
М-да, пожалуй, первый вариант был предпочтительней.  
\- …мальчику очень хотелось быть полезным, но он никогда не признавался в этом вслух…  
Эх, все-таки внимательней надо было слушать Ируку-сенсея, когда он рассказывал, как правильно блокировать каналы чакры и как потом этот блок снимать!  
Интересно, почему так слипаются глаза?..

* * *

Ветер. Ветер в лицо – быстрый, сильный, резкий. Бескомпромиссный. Не рассуждающий и не сомневающийся ни в чем и никогда.   
Ветер, как символ свободы.  
В подземельях ветра не существовало... точно так же, как и солнечного света. Именно поэтому Тоби иногда, когда никто не видел, бегал по темным коридорам Лабиринта со всей возможной скоростью – лишь бы ощутить дуновение холодного воздуха. Бегом, вперед, вперед, до хрипа в легких, быстрей, еще быстрей! Только так можно было остаться наедине с самим собой. Только в темноте Тоби позволял себе ненадолго снять маску – чтобы почувствовать на лице дыхание несуществующего ветра.  
Последние года два ему как никогда не хватало солнечного света и зеленого шума листвы. И настоящего ветра.  
Свободы ему недоставало всегда.  
Вперед, вперед, вперед. Превращаясь в размытое пятно темноты, растворяясь в тенях. Факелы на стенах проносятся мимо с такой скоростью, что сливаются в одну сплошную полосу. Вперед, не оглядываясь, не задумываясь. Он не может сделать неверный шаг, оступиться, не может, не имеет права ошибиться. Он слишком долго шел к тому, что имеет сейчас, чтобы позволить эмоциям взять верх, чтобы совершить какую-нибудь непростительную глупость. Он заплатил слишком высокую цену, отказался от своего прошлого и от самого себя, чтобы теперь разрушить все это из-за какого-то полузнакомого, совершенно чужого ему мальчишки...  
Иногда кто-то должен быть принесен в жертву – ради общего успеха. Закон жизни.  
Порой Тоби становилось почти страшно оттого, как быстро он привык к этому проклятому закону.  
Вперед, вперед. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее...  
\- Ха, опять куда-то сбегаешь?  
От неожиданности Тоби резко споткнулся, едва не полетев кубарем, с трудом удержал равновесие, схватившись за стену и судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть.  
Посреди коридора, еще секунду назад бывшего совершенно пустым, вдруг не пойми откуда взялся Кисаме. Остановился и медленно улыбнулся, демонстрируя свои острые бледно-желтые зубы во всем их великолепии. Иногда Тоби на полном серьезе начинало казаться, что Хошигаки в свободное время тщательно подпиливает зубы напильником.  
\- От кого бежишь на сей раз, трусливый котеночек? – продолжил Кисаме тем же насмешливо-хищным голосом, пристально глядя прямо на Тоби.  
В исполнении Хошигаки слово «котеночек» совсем не звучало, как ласковое игривое прозвище. Скорее, оно обозначало что-то настолько беспомощное, ничтожное и жалкое, что не годилось даже в пищу. Так, недоразумение на один укус...  
Тоби содрогнулся, в который уже раз мысленно восхвалив свою маску, и, не без труда совладав с собственным голосом, весело ответил:  
\- Ни от кого, Кисаме-сан! Я просто тренируюсь! Преступнику S-класса ведь положено уметь быстро бегать, как Вы думаете?  
Усмешка Хошигаки стала еще шире:  
\- Я думаю, что _тебя_ вряд ли возможно назвать преступником S-класса.  
Вот как.   
Тоби благоразумно отступил на пару шагов назад, готовый в любой момент развернуться и броситься бежать, и с искренним возмущением выдал:  
\- Но почему-у-у?! Тоби ведь хороший мальчик, Тоби ответственно выполняет все задания! – и, не давая собеседнику что-либо ответить, без паузы продолжил: – Кисаме-сан, а Вы никогда не хотели стать Властелином Мира?  
На какое-то время повисла настороженная, буквально дрожащая от напряжения тишина. Потом Кисаме сместил вес на другую ногу и вскинул Самехаду на плечо, спокойно заявив:  
\- Нет, это слишком хлопотно.  
\- О. Я даже знаю, кому стоит поучиться у Вас благоразумию!  
Факелы едва слышно потрескивали. Тени судорожно дергались на стенах. На лбу Тоби выступила капелька пота и медленно стекла вниз по виску, неприятно щекоча кожу под маской.  
Эх, угораздило же так внезапно столкнуться...  
Кисаме был единственным из Акацки, кто более-менее адекватно воспринимал чудачества Тоби и мог достойно ответить на его вопросы, которые остальных обычно вгоняли в ступор минимум на минуту, необходимую Тоби для того, чтобы беспрепятственно удрать.  
Обычно Тоби старался держаться от остальных Акацки подальше – насколько это было возможно, разумеется. Какузу и Хидана он не любил и, по правде говоря, здорово побаивался, так что смерть этой парочки особо скорбных мыслей у него не вызвала. Зецу Тоби уважал, как наставника, но последнее время сторонился. Покойных Орочимару и Сасори он знал слишком плохо, равно как и помощницу Лидера, о самом Лидере предпочитал по возможности не думать. Итачи избегал. Над Дейдарой всячески издевался, хоть это и было смертельно опасно – но зато весело, и еще позволяло отвлечься и не сходить с ума в одиночестве. Что же касается Кисаме... пожалуй, он вызывал у Тоби наиболее позитивные эмоции. Даже несмотря на то, что при первой встрече Хошикаги едва не отрубил ему ноги, просто так, ради забавы, с целью поразмяться, что Тоби до сих пор вспоминал не без содроганья. Если б не помощь Зецу... Впрочем, на Зецу обычно рассчитывать не приходилось: тот сам пару раз грозился сожрать Тоби – в буквальном смысле.  
Но у Кисаме было одно неоспоримое и крайне редкое среди Акацки достоинство: чувство юмора. Хоть и весьма своеобразное, конечно.   
Хошигаки шевельнулся, вырвав Тоби из размышлений. Тот невольно вздрогнул и прищурился, только сейчас заметив в руке Кисаме нечто вроде изрядно потрепанного и пыльного рюкзака. Если это то, что он думает...  
Тоби закинул руки за голову, постаравшись придать себе как можно более беспечный вид, и протянул:  
\- А Вам никогда не казалось, что Лидер-сама немножко... ну... недооценивает нас?  
Взгляд Кисаме стал странно вязким и хищным, хотя улыбаться он не перестал:  
\- Уж не намекаешь ли ты, что он особенно недооценивает лично тебя?  
\- Нет-нет, что Вы, ни в коем случае! – мгновенно занервничал Тоби.  
\- Ты ведь не думаешь сбежать от _нас_? – продолжил Кисаме, любовно поглаживая пальцами рукоять своего меча.  
Проклятье. Этого еще только не хватало! Почему ему всегда так не везет, что он умудряется вляпаться в неприятности на ровном месте?! Еще с детства...  
Так, пора это все прекращать. А то поздно будет.  
Тоби встряхнулся и горячо воскликнул, с распростертыми руками делая шаг вперед:  
\- Ну что Вы, Кисаме-сан, как я могу! И потом, куда я пойду? К тому же, вступить в Акацки было моей мечтой! Да и вообще, мне же без вас всех будет невыносимо скучно! Так что... Передавайте привет Итачи-сан!  
С этими словами он сорвался с места, стремительно промчался мимо Кисаме, выхватив у него из рук рюкзак, и бросился вперед по коридору со всей возможной скоростью, стараясь не вслушиваться в грозное рычание за спиной.  
Что ж, может, от этой встречи и будет в итоге какая-то польза.  
Жизнь – прекрасная штука!

* * *

 _Солнце было почти нестерпимо ярким, идеально круглым и очень напоминало вареный яичный желток в чашке с раменом. Наруто покосился на своих друзей, потом снова перевел взгляд на солнце, видневшееся сквозь прореху в ткани навеса. Резко выдохнул и заявил:_  
 _\- Какаши-сенсей, а я давно спросить хотел! Вот нам в Академии рассказывали о всяких великих и известных шиноби Конохи... а почему тогда ни разу не упомянули этого Орочимару? Нет, он, конечно, тварь и ублюдок, и я обязательно убью его при следующей встрече, но... – Наруто резко замолчал, потом продолжил гораздо тише и почти неуверенно: – Но он ведь всегда был по-настоящему сильным шиноби?_  
 _Какое-то время за столом царила тишина. Потом Саске презрительно хмыкнул и лаконично бросил:_  
 _\- Придурок._  
 _\- А ты не нарывайся, сволочь! - немедленно вспылил Наруто._  
 _За что тут же заработал увесистый подзатыльник от Сакуры:_  
 _\- Не смей оскорблять Саске-куна!!!_  
 _Какаши с едва различимым вздохом медленно отложил в сторону палочки и, словно не замечая назревавшей драки, спокойно ответил:_  
 _\- Видишь ли, Наруто... Предателям нет места в истории._  
 _Наруто озадаченно моргнул, мгновенно забыв о Саске._  
 _\- Но почему... зачем вообще люди становятся предателями?!_  
 _\- Я не знаю. У меня нет ответа, - все так же спокойно проговорил Какаши. Потом, чуть помолчав, задумчиво продолжил, снова взяв в руку палочки: – Наверное, у каждого предателя есть какие-то свои особые причины. Но, единожды преступив клятву, эти люди уже не смогут остановиться. И будут предавать, обманывать снова, снова и снова, с каждым разом – все легче и легче, без сомнений и колебаний. Предавать всех, кто окажется рядом. И в том числе – самих себя._  
 _Снова стало тихо. Хозяин ресторанчика благоразумно удалился на кухню, чтобы не мешать посетителям._  
 _Саске с обычной постной рожей созерцал столешницу, Сакура отчего-то нервно теребила волосы, Какаши-сенсей меланхолично вертел в пальцах палочки. Наруто озадаченно почесал в затылке, а потом уверенно выдал:_  
 _\- Значит, это все очень глупые люди!!! Когда я стану Хокаге, я..._  
 _\- Уймись, - резко прервал его Саске, не удостоив даже взглядом. – Все равно никто не может быть глупее тебя._  
 _\- Что ты сказал?! – Наруто резко вскочил, готовый немедленно броситься на обидчика с кулаками..._  
...и опять долбанулся затылком о выступ стены.  
Тоби в этот раз благоразумно не стал приближаться к пленнику и сидел на приличном расстоянии от него, явно с интересом поглядывая в его сторону.  
Наруто медленно, прерывисто выдохнул и снова опустился на пол, кутаясь в плащ и потирая ушибленный чем-то бок. В голове бродили смутные остатки сна, горло пересохло. Прокашлявшись, он одарил своего тюремщика мрачным взглядом и хрипло произнес:  
\- Только не говори, что ты разбудил меня просто потому, что тебе опять стало скучно!  
Сон... По сути это был даже не сон, а воспоминание. Очень яркое и четкое. Этот разговор состоялся вскоре после второго этапа экзамена на звание чуунина. Наруто и Саске тогда усиленно тренировались каждый со своим наставником, Сакура занималась какими-то своими делами, но один раз так получилось, что вся команда номер семь случайно столкнулась на улице... и было решено пойти пообедать вместе.  
А спустя пару месяцев Саске ушел. К Орочимару.  
\- Как ты догадался?! - с восторженным удивлением воскликнул Тоби, но в ответ на мрачный взгляд успокаивающе вскинул руки ладонями вверх. - Ладно, ладно, не злись! На самом деле я просто принес тебе небольшой подарок, - с этими словами он кивнул на какой-то бесформенный предмет, валявшийся рядом с пленником.  
Наруто нахмурился. Видимо, эта увесистая штуковина, с размаху угодив ему в бок, под ребра, его и разбудила. С трудом поборов желание швырнуть ее обратно, в этого проклятого придурка, он поворошил предмет ногой... и тут же изумленно подскочил.  
\- Эй, это ведь мой рюкзак!!!  
\- Ага, я знал, что тебе понравится, - в голосе Тоби явственно слышалась довольная улыбка. - Извини, все оружие пришлось изъять... – добавил он, глядя, как пленник с лихорадочной жадностью перерывает свои вещи. – Но я все равно требую, чтобы ты по достоинству оценил всю героичность моего подвига! Нелегко было вырвать это из рук Кисаме-сан! Ты знаешь, как надежно акулы вцепляются в свою добычу?!  
\- Ээ... спасибо, - озадаченно выдал Наруто, не отрываясь от инспектирования своего имущества. – Погоди. Здесь не хватает одной очень важной вещи!  
\- Правда? – искренне удивился Тоби.  
После чего невозмутимо извлек из-за пазухи сверток и вытряхнул его содержимое прямо на пол. Камеру огласил радостный металлический звон. Наруто с тоской посмотрел на весело сверкавшую в свете факела горку кунаев и сюрикенов. Может, рискнуть и попробовать отобрать?  
Тоби тем временем поворошил оружие... и замер. Потом негромко протянул:  
\- О... Прикольные очки...  
\- Не трогай!!! – немедленно вскинулся Наруто, сжав кулаки и неотрывно следя за тем, как Тоби деловито отряхивает и протирает полой плаща старые защитные очки с оранжевыми стеклами. – Это подарок моего учителя!  
Несколько месяцев назад у Наруто стали сильно болеть глаза, и Какаши-сенсей совершенно неожиданно вручил ему однажды эти очки, предупредив с непривычно серьезным видом, что это невероятно ценная вещь. Наруто очень берег подарок и теперь, наблюдая, как очки лапает этот придурок, чувствовал, что внутри начинает подниматься волна глухой ярости.  
Да как только этот ублюдок смеет своими грязными руками трогать _эту_ вещь?!  
\- Подарок учителя, значит?.. - очень тихо повторил Тоби со странной интонацией... а потом вдруг нацепил очки прямо поверх маски и возгласил: – Правда ведь Тоби выглядит круто?!  
Пленник глухо зарычал и без дальнейших раздумий гневно бросился на обидчика. Схватить, повалить, ударить, вернуть свое, выхватить из вражеских рук… Тоби не без труда увернулся, отпрыгнул в другой угол камеры, после чего заявил:  
\- Тихо, тихо, не переживай так! Ничего не случится с... твоими очками, - и перебросил означенные очки Наруто.  
Тот мрачно фыркнул, вернулся на свое уже ставшее привычным место у стены и спрятал очки в рюкзак. Допил остававшуюся в фляге воду, достал обнаруженный в рюкзаке протектор, повязал на лоб... и сразу почувствовал себя уверенней.  
Тоби какое-то время постоял в углу, настороженно следя за ним, потом все же рискнул снова приблизиться. Деловито собрал и опять спрятал за пазуху все рассыпанные по полу кунаи и сюрекены, после чего уселся напротив пленника, на безопасном расстоянии.  
Какое-то время оба молчали. Потом Наруто, успокоенный и окончательно проснувшийся, но почему-то чувствовавший себя почти виноватым, решил все же нарушить тишину:   
\- Слушай... А почему ты носишь эту маску?  
Тоби пожал плечами, с готовностью ответив:  
\- Потому что она мне нравится! Прикольная ведь, правда?!  
\- Э, - глубокомысленно отозвался Наруто. – И ты что, никогда ее не снимаешь?  
\- Ну почему же, снимаю иногда... есть в ней неудобно, это да...  
Наруто невольно вспомнились их давние попытки заглянуть под маску Какаши-сенсея. И все-таки, почему этот придурок тоже прячет свое лицо? Мгновенно представились гротескно толстые губы... потом устрашающе огромные заячьи зубы... потом... Наруто резко замотал головой, избавляясь от этих дурацких мыслей и слишком явственно представлявшихся картинок.   
Тоби, все это время внимательно следивший за пленником, вдруг весело заявил:  
\- Хотя на самом деле, конечно, причина того, что я ношу маску, не только в том, что она прикольная! - и продолжил таким странно серьезным тоном, что Наруто даже не узнал его голоса, который из визгливо-придурковатого вдруг стал довольно-таки низким и мягким: – Никто не видит моего лица. А значит, никто не сможет понять, что я думаю на самом деле.  
Снова повисла тишина. Наруто теребил рукав своей куртки, не глядя на собеседника и напряженно размышляя. Либо это была игра – либо Тоби почему-то, пусть и на мгновение, но все же показал себя настоящего. Наруто нахмурился и все-таки решился задать вопрос:  
\- Почему ты стал предателем?  
Странно, вода перестала капать. С самого момента своего пробуждения он не слышал звука капели, но отчего-то осознал это только сейчас.  
Тоби ответил почти без заминки:  
\- Но я никого не предавал! Скорее, это меня предали. Во всяком случае, так говорит Зецу-сан.  
Наруто нахмурился сильнее:  
\- Но все Акацки - отступники и предатели! Преступники S-класса! А я... я не понимаю, почему вы все предали свои деревни!!! И чего хотите добиться! Разве есть хоть что-то, стоящее предательства?!  
Он резко замолчал, судорожно дыша и яростно сверкая глазами.  
Тоби задумчиво вертел в руках кунай, низко опустив голову. Потом медленно ответил все тем же серьезным мягким голосом:  
\- Есть. Например, власть над миром.  
Наруто громко презрительно фыркнул. Что за бред! Да кому вообще нужна такая ерунда?!  
\- Но зачем эта власть _тебе_? – с подозрением уточнил он.  
\- Мне? - удивился тюремщик. – Ни за чем. Я здесь по другой причине. На самом деле у всех Акацки есть какие-то свои собственные личные цели. И ради их достижения каждый готов заплатить любую цену.  
\- И какая цель у тебя?  
Тоби не ответил.  
Наруто сглотнул, чувствуя, что горло опять пересохло. Но просить еще воды не позволяла гордость.  
Проклятье!  
Он не привык к жизни в подземельях. Ему никак не удавалось понять, день сейчас или ночь. Время, казалось, застыло. Либо тянулось медленно-медленно, словно карамель. И Наруто чувствовал себя мухой, в этой карамели застрявшей.  
\- Сколько я здесь уже? – наконец буркнул он.  
\- Три дня, - сообщил Тоби уже снова веселым голосом, принявшись неуклюже жонглировать кунаями.  
Три дня... Значит, скорее всего, его уже должны были начать искать, заподозрив неладное.  
Эх, узнать бы еще, где именно он находится!  
\- Скажи, ребенок, - неожиданно опять заговорил Тоби, не прекращая жонглировать, - а согласишься ли _ты_ на предательство, чтобы, например, спасти свою жизнь?  
В первое мгновение Наруто от возмущения буквально потерял дар речи.  
Да как... да как он только смеет предполагать _такое_?!  
\- Я никогда не предам своих друзей и свою деревню!!!  
\- Даже если от этого будут зависеть _жизни_ твоих друзей? – с нажимом уточнил тюремщик, ничуть не смущенный экспрессивностью ответа.  
Наруто с силой, до боли сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как от напряжения темнеет перед глазами.  
\- За... замолчи!!! Я не собираюсь больше слушать весь этот бред! Я уже сказал тебе – _никогда_!!!  
Его крик гулко прокатился под сводом пещеры и эхом умчался куда-то в пустоту.  
Тоби демонстративно прочистил ухо, продолжая подкидывать и ловить кунаи одной рукой, и спокойно заметил:  
\- Знаешь, ребенок, в этой жизни ничто не бывает так просто и однозначно.  
Наруто не удостоил его ответом.  
Тюремщик вздохнул и внезапно спросил:  
\- Какую цену ты готов заплатить, чтобы спастись?   
Тишина.  
\- Не знаю, - наконец буркнул Наруто.  
\- А что ты готов отдать за то, чтобы спасти?  
Пленник пристально посмотрел на своего тюремщика, напряженно закусив губу. Потом коротко бросил в ответ:  
\- Себя.  
Сердце глухо стучало где-то под горлом.  
Тоби весело хмыкнул и, кажется, улыбнулся под маской, негромко заметив:  
\- У тебя, наверное, много друзей.  
У него? У него – много друзей?.. У него, изгоя, проклятого монстра, живой темницы для древнего демона, неудачника и идиота? У _него_ – много друзей?  
...Залитый ярким солнечным светом класс. Очень грозный, но совсем не страшный Ирука-сенсей, а перед ним – сам Наруто. А еще – Шикамару, Чоджи и Киба. Беспечное бегство с урока прямо через окно и веселый дружный смех.  
...Тренировки на старой площадке у мемориального камня. Какаши-сенсей с неизменной книжкой. Улыбающаяся Сакура. Усмехающийся Саске.  
...Экзамен на чуунина и Запретный Лес. Впервые – сильное, дикое, неконтролируемое желание _защитить_.  
...Совместные миссии с командой номер восемь. Застенчивая, вечно краснеющая Хината. Молчаливый, непонятно о чем думающий Шино. Одинаково придурочные и отважные Киба и Акамару.  
...Самый уникальный в Конохе учитель и его любимый ученик – Гай-сенсей и Рок Ли. И кажущиеся чужими в родной команде Неджи и Тен-Тен.  
...Идеал работы в команде – Ино, Шика, Чо. Девиз и образ жизни. Самая надежная дружба и самая беспощадная месть врагам.  
…Жесткая горячая ладонь Гаары в его руке, и первая почти улыбка на лице Четвертого Казекаге, а вокруг счастливые песочники.  
...Извратный отшельник. Бабуля Тсунаде. Придурок Сай.  
Снова Сакура.  
Снова Саске.  
Снова...  
У него – много друзей?..  
Наруто широко ухмыльнулся и без доли сомнения ответил:  
\- Да!  
Тоби наконец перестал жонглировать и задумчиво уточнил:  
\- И ты готов без колебаний умереть за них?  
\- Да, - повторил Наруто, не понимая толком, к чему клонит собеседник.  
Тоби закинул руки за голову, кивнул самому себе и неожиданно заявил:  
\- Ну и дурак.  
\- Чтооо?! – мгновенно вспылил Наруто.  
Да чего этому придурку вообще от него надо?!  
Тюремщик даже не вздрогнул и невозмутимо продолжил:  
\- Что слышал. Это неправильный путь. И слишком легкий.   
\- Почему это? – с вызовом уточнил Наруто.  
Тоби вздохнул и снова серьезным голосом произнес:  
\- Хорошо, предположим, ты пожертвуешь собой, чтобы спасти своих друзей. Но что произойдет потом, когда они снова попадут в какие-нибудь неприятности, а тебя уже не будет рядом, чтобы защитить их?  
Наруто застыл, чувствуя, как кровь глухо стучит в ушах.  
Что?.. Он никогда не думал об этом...  
Какая ерунда...  
\- Хватит, - наконец мрачно буркнул пленник, отворачиваясь. – Заткнись.  
\- Эй, да ладно тебе! – немедленно откликнулся Тоби. – Я не издеваюсь, правда! Просто... Я когда-то вместо того, чтобы задуматься над этими резонными и вполне логичными вопросами, решил сразу действовать, - он развел руками. – Ну и вот... результат. Я оказался здесь.  
Наруто окинул всю его несуразную фигуру подозрительным взглядом, потом, возвращаясь к основной теме их разговора, бескомпромиссно заявил:  
\- Настоящий герой может спасти всех!  
\- Вот-вот! – радостно кивнул Тоби.  
\- А? – удивленно моргнул Наруто.  
\- Об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить! Я слышал, Итачи-сан однажды сказал, что в твоей деревне тебя считают героем. А я хочу понять, как это – герой.  
Его? Считают героем? В Конохе??? Правда?!!!  
Да нет, ерунда. Не может такого быть. Этот урод его просто подначивает. Разыгрывает.  
Наруто с силой выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, после, решив все же поддержать игру (если это игра), заговорил:  
\- Ну, настоящий герой никогда не бежит от опасности. Он ничего не боится и ни при каких обстоятельствах не отступает... Он всегда всех защищает... И... И вообще, настоящие герои – это старик Третий! И Четвертый!  
И пусть этот урод только посмеет сейчас заявить, что _они_ не были героями! Да Наруто тогда просто голыми руками разорвет ему горло, никакого оружия не потребуется!..  
Тоби какое-то время молчал. Потом негромко произнес:  
\- То есть, настоящий герой – это тот, кто погиб, защищая дорогих ему людей? И оставил их разбираться с дальнейшими проблемами самостоятельно?  
Кап-кап-кап-кап-кап-кап... Где-то неподалеку вдруг опять закапала вода, очень быстро, с какой-то яростной торопливостью.  
Наруто вдохнул. Выдохнул. Вдохнул. Выдохнул.  
Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох...  
\- Да! – наконец яростно рявкнул он и отвернулся носом к стене, с головой накрываясь плащом. – Все, отвали уже наконец от меня!!!  
Какое-то время было очень тихо, если не считать пробудившейся водной капели. Так тихо, что Наруто даже показалось, что его тюремщик куда-то исчез, растворился в тенях.  
Но через несколько минут Тоби снова заговорил:  
\- Как ты думаешь, тебя придут спасать?  
\- Конечно! – мгновенно заявил Наруто без доли сомнения, не оборачиваясь. – Но на самом деле мне это не нужно, я спасусь сам!  
Тюремщик весело хмыкнул.  
\- Конечно, конечно, как скажешь... ребенок...  
Наруто глухо яростно зарычал, но все-таки сумел сдержаться и больше вслух ничего не ответил.  
Кап-кап.   
Кап-кап.   
Кап-кап.  
Действительно, а что такое на самом деле – герой?

* * *

\- Насколько мне известно, ты все-таки нашел общий язык с пленником.  
Тоби встрепенулся, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. Вытянулся по стойке смирно, уставившись на мерцавший по краям силуэт напротив него, и бодро отсалютовал:  
\- Да, Лидер-сама! – а потом уже гораздо менее уверенно добавил: – Наверное...  
Гулкая холодная пещера, такая же темная и безысходная, как и все остальные. Интересно, а кто был архитектором этого подземелья? Матушка-природа вряд ли могла самостоятельно создать что-то настолько мертвое и мрачное...  
В голове почему-то настойчиво бродила совершенно неуместная сейчас мысль: а каково это – быть учителем? Будет ли у него когда-нибудь возможность узнать это на собственном опыте?..  
\- Хорошо. Продолжай, - голос Лидера, бесстрастный, но какой-то неестественно резкий и грассирующий, неприятно царапал слух. – Вызнай у него, как управлять Девятихвостым. Возможно, мы не будем сразу запечатывать этого Зверя: если удастся установить над ним контроль, его можно будет напрямую использовать в вооруженных конфликтах.  
Вот-те на. Приехали. Похоже, быстрее, чем планы начальства, меняются только привязанности красавиц... или погода весной…  
Тоби было изрядно не по себе. Раньше ему не доводилось удостаиваться личных аудиенций с Лидером так часто... и не то чтобы этот факт его особенно расстраивал.  
Лидера Акацки нельзя было назвать самым приятным и добрым человеком на свете. Хотя, разумеется, Тоби не был настолько идиотом, чтобы заявлять это вслух.  
Сообразив наконец, что надо бы уже что-нибудь ответить, он почтительно склонил голову:  
\- Как прикажете, Лидер-сама, - чуть помолчал и все же решился продолжить: – Но... если мне позволено будет заметить... этот ребенок не станет с нами сотрудничать. Ни при каких условиях.  
И тут же мысленно пнул самого себя: «Кретин, ты чего творишь?! Жить надоело???»  
Еще не хватало из-за какого-то дурного мальчишки схлопотать сейчас неприятности на свою голову, которой и так немало досталось в свое время!  
\- Это не твои заботы. Я найду способ.  
В по-прежнему бесстрастном голосе Лидера явственно послышалась угроза.  
Тоби молча поклонился, не рискнув возражать дальше. Медленно выпрямился и весело заявил, резко меняя тему разговора:  
\- Лидер-сама, а знаете, Зецу-сан недавно заключил тайный договор с Райкаге! А еще он занял лабораторию Какузу-сан и теперь мастерит там какое-то особое оружие, но когда я попытался подойти поближе, меня прогнали...  
\- Вот как.  
Холодный спокойный голос без малейшей доли интереса.  
Тоби едва слышно выдохнул, с трудом поборол желание скрестить пальцы и продолжил:  
\- А семпай недавно заявил, что, как только последний Зверь будет запечатан, он обязательно убьет Итачи-сан. А вчера семпай сказал, что хочет заминировать главную пещеру – просто так, со скуки... Упс! - Тоби зажал обеими руками нижнюю часть маски, там, где должен был находиться рот. – Кажется, семпай просил этого никому не говорить...  
Он сдавленно хихикнул и постучал себя кулаком по лбу.  
Лидер по-прежнему молчал. Темнота вокруг душила, давила на плечи, сжимала горло невидимыми тисками. Тоби встряхнулся и как можно более веселым голосом добавил:  
\- Да, а я уже рассказывал, что, по словам семпая, настоящим лидером может быть только мастер искусства?  
Тишина в ответ.  
Темнота, казалось, сгустилась и затвердела.  
М-да. Может, все-таки не стоило так вываливать все и сразу?..  
\- Тоби, - наконец заговорил Лидер, и тон его голоса не предвещал ничего хорошего. – С момента вступления в Акацки ты постоянно доносишь мне, кто из членов организации чем занимается, что говорит, с кем общается, какие строит планы. Неужели ты надеешься таким образом выслужиться?  
Тоби потер горло, прокашлялся и, через силу улыбнувшись, выдал:  
\- Тоби – хороший мальчик! Вы мне не доверяете, Лидер-сама?  
Это что, его сердце стучит так громко?.. Как камни при обвале?  
\- Я никому не доверяю.  
От этой короткой фразы, вернее, от тона, которым она была произнесена, невольно пробрало холодом. Насквозь.  
Однако Тоби встряхнулся и все же заявил с привычной утрированной веселостью:   
\- Но так ведь, наверное, скучно жить!  
Снова молчание вместо ответа.  
Кажется, пора сматываться – если он не хочет потом собирать ошметки собственной шкуры по всему подземелью...  
\- Тоби, купал ли ты когда-нибудь руки в крови? – неожиданно спросил Лидер. И в его неживом голосе впервые за весь разговор скользнул призрак человеческих эмоций – вот только не разобрать, каких.  
Тоби вздрогнул. Потом потер шею и как можно более беспечно ответил:  
\- Ага. Как же иначе?  
Совсем ведь необязательно уточнять при этом, что кровь по большей части была его собственной, правда?  
Шорох. И снова мертвенная тишина.  
Тук-тук, тук-тук...  
Тоби вдруг осознал, что остался в пещере один. Медленно-медленно выдохнул и обессиленно опустился на холодный камень, чувствуя, как дрожат колени, а по лбу струится холодный пот.  
Да уж, разговор не из самых легких...  
Он невесело усмехнулся и снял маску, с силой провел ладонью по лицу сверху вниз, словно пытаясь стереть усталость. Потом замер, задумчиво глядя на чуть светившееся в темноте кольцо на большом пальце.  
На белом ониксовом фоне – четкие черные штрихи кандзи «камень».  
Кто там любил говорить про судьбу?..  
Порой Тоби начинало казаться, что камень его буквально преследует. Камень был косвенной причиной того, что он оказался в Акацки. Его напарник был из Камня. И повсюду вокруг его тоже окружал один сплошной камень – целые тонны холодного безразличного камня, в любой момент готового обрушиться на голову, раздавить, размозжить, уничтожить...  
Жизнь и смерть – это так просто. Особенно здесь, где эта пресловутая жизнь ничего не стоит, а смерть и подавно. Где каждый существует лишь за себя и где значение имеет только красивая Игра. Порой вся организация Акацки казалась Тоби полубезумным, полным абсурда гротескным балаганом. О да, и он сам прекрасно вписывался в общую картину!  
Интересно, а его будущее – оно тоже будет так или иначе связано с камнем?  
Если, конечно, у него вообще есть будущее.

* * *

Тени. Тени, тени, тени. Сумасшедшие, спятившее тени, целый вихрь теней. Тени, которые беспорядочно мечутся вокруг, рассекают мир на две неравные половины.  
…Как половины могут быть неравными?  
…Как две одинаковые части одного целого могут быть одновременно такими разными?  
Тени – и пламя. Обжигающее, иссушающее. Пламя, ветер, вода. И полное отсутствие воздуха.  
Жар, жар, жар.  
И боль. Такая боль, которая стремительно растет, расширяется, заполняет собой все пространство, и больше не остается ничего, ничего, ничего...  
\- Эй, ребенок, ты живой? Очнись!  
Он подскочил, метнулся в сторону, не понимая, где находится. Огляделся, не видя ничего вокруг... потом хрипло вдохнул, сжал виски руками и наконец проснулся.  
Привычный полумрак. Мирное потрескивание факела на стене за решеткой камеры. Знакомые сырость и холод. Грубая ткань пропахшего дымом одолженного плаща. Мерная капель где-то в темноте. Знакомая рожа в неуместно радостной оранжевой маске.  
Что ж, комедия абсурда продолжается. Он все еще в плену у Акацки.  
Тоби осторожно приблизился и протянул пленнику флягу с водой. Интересно, когда он успел ее забрать и наполнить снова?.. Впрочем, неважно. Наруто выхватил флягу у него из рук и одним большим глотком почти ополовинил ее содержимое. Вода была теплой и чуть солоноватой. Подземный минеральный источник, ха...  
Дыхание никак не желало выравниваться. Проклятье!  
Тоби устроился неподалеку, внимательно наблюдая за пленником. Может, у Наруто от нервного перенапряжения уже начались галлюцинации – но ему постепенно начало казаться, что он уже может различать выражения маски своего тюремщика. Вернее, выражения его лица под маской. Хотя в единственную прорезь не было видно даже глаза.  
\- Страшный сон? - с искренним любопытством уточнил вдруг Тоби. – Ты кричал.  
Наруто криво усмехнулся, перевел взгляд на чахлый язычок пламени факела. И медленно ответил:  
\- Мне приснилось, что Саске, мой лучший друг, пытается меня убить.  
Вот так. Ему никогда не избавиться от этого. От этих воспоминаний.  
Сон повторялся каждые две-три недели.  
Наруто уже даже привык. Почти.  
Краем глаза он видел, как Тоби озадаченно почесал в затылке.  
\- Ну... Бывает... - наконец протянул тюремщик. – Знаешь, есть такая штуковина, как скрытые страхи. Например, детям часто снится, что с их родителями, и вообще с близкими людьми, случается что-то нехорошее. Или еще иногда во сне может привидеться, будто тебе пытается причинить вред человек, который тебе дорог... Ничего страшного. Это просто сны! – он беспечно пожал плечами.  
Наруто почувствовал, что его усмешка становится еще более кривой. Закашлялся, сделал пару глотков из фляги. И возразил, тщетно стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал:  
\- Дело в том, что это было на самом деле. Он действительно пытался меня убить.  
Какое-то время в камере было тихо.  
Пламя факела робко подрагивало, словно на ветру... Но в этих проклятых подземельях ведь нет ветра?  
Тоби шевельнулся, поправляя воротник плаща, и серьезно спросил:  
\- Зачем?  
Ха. Резонный вопрос!  
\- Чтобы получить Мангеке Шаринган, разумеется! – бросил Наруто и скривился, как от чего-то очень, очень горького.  
…Ублюдок... как ты мог, нет, как ты мог?..  
\- Погоди, погоди! – Тоби поднял руки ладонями вверх, привлекая внимание. – Саске... Это в смысле Саске-кун, младший брат Итачи-сан?  
Наруто презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Он самый. Других Учих не осталось.  
И замечательно. Все Учихи – совершенно больные! Двинутые на всю голову!  
Так что хорошо, что все получилось так, как получилось.  
Хорошо...  
Наруто глубоко вдохнул и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Проклятье, прошло больше трех дней, а дзюцу, блокировавшее его чакру, и не думало ослабевать! Это проблема. Серьезная проблема. Да вдобавок ему все никак не удавалось достучаться до ленивой задницы Девятихвостого. Тупая тварь! Мог бы и помочь! Неужели ему так хочется стать добычей Акацки?!  
Наруто совершенно не привык к безделью, оно было ему категорически противопоказано – но все эти дни делать было совершенно нечего. В ожидании своей участи ему оставалось только спать, препираться с придурком Тоби и думать. Думать, думать, думать...   
Сверкающие брызги водопада, яростный, слепящий глаза свет... живое пламя – повсюду вокруг и в груди, вместо сердца... тьма позади... а впереди – чужой тоскливый взгляд.  
И протектор с перечеркнутым символом листа…  
...который перечеркнул _сам Наруто_.  
Он содрогнулся, обхватил себя руками за плечи и с силой закусил щеку, пытаясь отвлечься, отогнать эти мысли снова в какой-нибудь самый отдаленный уголок сознания. Подумать о чем-то другом.  
О чем-то другом...  
А странно получается: все Акацки, с которыми ему ранее доводилось встречаться, носили протекторы с перечеркнутым символом родной деревни... но у Тоби Наруто такого протектора до сих пор не видел. Может, этот тип прячет его под маской? Но зачем?  
\- Из какой ты деревни? – негромко спросил Наруто, неожиданно для самого себя действительно заинтересовавшись ответом.  
Однако Тоби просто пожал плечами, деловито обрывая выбившиеся из рукава нитки, и небрежно бросил:  
\- Неважно. Той деревни, в которой я когда-то жил, все равно больше нет.  
Наруто насупился и обиженно отвернулся. Спать больше желания не было, есть пока тоже не хотелось...  
Проклятье!  
В чем он настолько провинился перед мирозданием, что ему теперь так не везет?!  
\- Значит, твой лучший друг, принадлежащий к клану Учиха, - вдруг снова заговорил Тоби, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по краю своей маски, - хотел убить тебя, своего лучшего друга, чтобы получить Мангеке Шаринган?  
Наруто вздрогнул, потом отрывисто кивнул, настороженно следя за собеседником. А тот почти весело хмыкнул и выдал:  
\- Ну и кретин!  
\- Кто? - от неожиданности не понял Наруто.  
\- Твой друг, конечно, - пояснил Тоби и продолжил задумчиво-серьезным голосом: – Мангеке Шаринган получают не так. Вернее, раньше получали не так.  
Наруто медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул. Стук его собственного сердца мешался с эхом капели.  
Что этот придурок измыслил на сей раз?..  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – наконец с вызовом бросил Наруто.  
Тоби устроился поудобней, скрестив ноги, и с готовностью принялся рассказывать, обильно жестикулируя:  
\- Ну, так получилось, что Лидер-сама очень долго собирал информацию о самых сильных кланах с модифицированным геномом из разных скрытых деревень. В том числе, разумеется, и о кланах Конохи – то есть о Хьюгах и Учихах. Лидер-сама, кстати, до сих пор жалеет, что так и не удалось заманить в организацию никого из клана Хьюга... но это детали. Так вот, я как-то раз совершенно случайно заскочил в наш местный тайный архив, когда прятался от злого семпая. Ну и решил почитать немного...  
Наруто против воли нахмурился.  
Как все просто...  
А может, этот болван все врет? Вполне возможно. Вот только... Есть еще одна вещь, которую Наруто слишком хотелось узнать, чтобы упустить такую возможность – даже если сведения окажутся недостаточно верными.  
\- А как по-настоящему получают Мангеке Шаринган? – негромко спросил он и затаил дыхание.  
Тоби некоторое время молчал и, видимо, о чем-то думал. Потом шумно вздохнул:  
\- Ладно, пожалуй, ты заслужил небольшой экскурс в историю, ребенок. Видишь ли... Дело в том, что изначально эта техника не была проклятой... и у нее была совершенно другая цель. Не нападение, но защита. Мангеке Шаринган пробуждался, когда на глазах у одного из клана Учиха погибал его лучший друг. Пробуждался из желания защитить... ну или хотя бы отомстить. Однако эту технику сочли слишком опасным и одновременно слишком важным оружием, поэтому информация о ней держалась в строжайшем секрете. Со временем детали забылись, а может, часть сведений была намеренно уничтожена... Но в итоге техника изменилась. И причины пробуждения Мангеке Шарингана тоже, - Тоби замолчал, глядя на собственные ладони. И совсем тихо добавил, когда Наруто уже начало казаться, что он больше ничего не скажет: – Остался только сам факт необходимости пролития крови друга. Вот такая вот грустная сказка!  
Наруто громко фыркнул, не зная, что на это все ответить.  
В голове не укладывалось... Столько информации сразу...  
И быстрой ядовитой змеей остро ужалила мысль: а если б Саске знал это, знал настоящие причины появления Мангеке Шарингана – что-нибудь изменилось бы? Хоть что-нибудь?..  
Наруто встряхнулся, усилием воли прогоняя сомнения – прошлое на то и прошлое, что его нельзя изменить! – и искренне возмутился:  
\- Почему я торчу здесь без дела так долго?! Меня это все уже достало!!! Какой вам смысл просто держать меня в плену?  
Тоби словно ничуть не удивился этой вспышке и спокойно, даже миролюбиво пояснил:  
\- Еще не все члены организации собрались, поэтому мы пока не можем начать Ритуал.  
Наруто откинулся затылком на успокаивающе холодный камень и издал короткий невеселый смешок. Что ж, чего и следовало ожидать.  
\- Ага. Вот как. Ну и сколько дней жизни мне еще осталось? - уточнил он с деланным безразличием.  
Вода капала так мерно, так убаюкивающе... обманное смертоносное спокойствие... застывшее время...  
\- А ты собираешься умирать? – искренне изумился Тоби.  
Наруто аж поперхнулся, резко сел, непонимающе уставившись на своего тюремщика:  
\- В смысле? Ты о чем?!  
Он что, издевается?!!  
Тоби в ответ неопределенно пожал плечами, что-то весело насвистывая, но продолжить расспросы Наруто не успел.  
В привычный звук капели внезапно вплелось призрачное эхо чужих шагов. Кажется, оба – и пленник, и тюремщик – услышали его одновременно и теперь дружно повернулись в ту сторону, откуда доносился звук, ожидая, кто же появится из темноты коридора.  
Сердце стучало глухо и почти испуганно, Наруто тщетно пытался успокоиться. Ему ведь нечего бояться, хуже все равно уже не будет! Хотя, конечно, хуже всегда есть куда... Поэтому остается только надеяться, что это хотя бы не истеричный псих с глиняными птицами!  
Наруто вдохнул – но так и не смог выдохнуть, застыв в оцепенении. Потому что в следующую секунду в круге света от факела бесшумно возник, словно соткался из пустоты, Учиха Итачи.  
 _Он_.  
Тот самый.  
Тот самый человек, из-за которого Саске!..  
Красивое, идеально-холодное, бесстрастное лицо. Кожа такая бледная, что почти светится. Пушистые черные ресницы, густые, словно у девушки. И глаза – темные, мертвые.  
\- Открывай, - прошелестел призрак, беззвучно подплыв к клетке.  
Тоби подскочил со своего места с такой стремительностью, словно его подбросили пинком, и мгновенно оказался у решетки. Секунда, глухой щелчок.  
И вот _этот человек_ уже в камере.  
Наруто прикладывал все силы к тому, чтобы не забыть дышать. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Это просто. Вдох-выдох. Он должен успокоиться. Нет, ему не стоит безумно бросаться на врага с бешеным яростным воплем. Вдох-выдох.  
Итачи одарил пленника пристальным, тяжелым, очень внимательным взглядом, как будто проверял, все ли части тела на месте. Не оборачиваясь к Тоби, коротко бросил:  
\- Лидер-сама приказал отвести пленника к нему.  
Кажется, Наруто совсем недавно жаловался на безделье?  
Ха-ха. Смешно.  
Бесстрастный голос, бесстрастный взгляд... Все так же, как и при первой их встрече, три года назад, в коридоре маленькой гостиницы. И сам Наруто сейчас даже более беспомощен, чем был тогда.  
Проклятье. Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье!..  
Наруто казалось, что в молчании минуло не меньше часа, хотя на самом деле прошла едва ли пара секунд.  
\- Ээ... Что, серьезно? – озадаченно протянул Тоби.  
А в следующее мгновение вдруг почему-то оказался в другом углу камеры, приняв оборонительную стойку. Наруто в шоке моргнул, не успев уследить, что и как произошло, а Тоби испуганно воскликнул:  
\- Итачи-сан, Вы что, совсем с ума сошли?!  
Учиха медленно опустил руку. И до Наруто только сейчас дошло, что Итачи едва не ударил Тоби, тот чудом успел увернуться и отскочить в сторону.  
Что? Что здесь происходит?..  
Учиха, все так же не отрывая от пленника внимательного взгляда, принялся молча складывать печати. Быстро и ловко, с изумляющим мастерством, воистину свойственным лишь гению.  
И тут нервы Наруто не выдержали.  
Приперся незваный, нарушил спокойную, уже почти уютную обстановку, маячит теперь своей постной мордой!..  
\- Чего тебе понадобилось, ублюдок?! – низко прорычал Наруто, пристально следя за малейшим движением рук Итачи.  
Какая странно знакомая комбинация печатей...  
На бесстрастном бледном лице Учихи не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он чуть склонил голову набок и медленно, насмешливо проговорил невероятно, невозможно, нереально знакомым голосом:  
\- Все-таки поражаюсь я, чему вас учил Ирука-сенсей в этой Академии. Никаких самых элементарных понятий о вежливости... Неужели даже и не поздороваешься со своим учителем?  
Последняя печать.  
Хенге рассеялось с глухим хлопком.  
Наруто пошатнулся от чудовищного облегчения, ухватился за стену, чтобы не упасть... И бросился вперед с диким радостным воплем:  
\- Какаши-сенсей, Вы все-таки пришли!!!  
В голове разом стало пусто и звонко от счастья. Стены странно закачались и поплыли куда-то влево.  
Неужели... неужели правда?! Это не шутка, не обман, не жестокая насмешка? Это действительно на самом деле? И все-все закончилось – закончилось проклятое ненавистное ожидание, закончилась эта неопределенность, эта отрезанность от мира?..  
 _Свобода_!!!  
Наруто издал очередной радостный вопль и бесцеремонно повис на шее у принявшего свой истинный облик Какаши.  
Ха, счастье – это ведь так просто!  
Пожалуй, можно даже пожалеть Девятихвостого. Столько лет сидеть в клетке, без возможности что-либо сделать, без возможности куда-либо пойти... Впрочем, эта тварь сама виновата!!!  
Какаши приглушенно охнул, не без труда отцепил от себя счастливого ученика и улыбнулся под маской:  
\- Ну да, пришел. Что тебя так удивляет? Я ведь говорил вам когда-то, что не позволю убить никого из моих друзей.  
Наруто отступил на пару шагов и ухмыльнулся, сделав вид, что нет-нет, он совсем не шмыгал носом пару мгновений назад.  
 _О нем не забыли._  
 _Он кому-то действительно нужен._  
 _Несмотря ни на что._  
\- Но как Вы меня нашли? – уточнил он, озадаченно почесав в затылке.  
Какаши поправил протектор и окинул камеру внимательным взглядом:  
\- Признаться, это было непросто... Но нам очень повезло, что один из поселян видел, как тебя оглушил и утащил с собой «страшный синекожий мужик со звериными зубами», - дзенин вновь посмотрел на своего ученика и весело хмыкнул. – А потом благодаря Паккуну мы смогли напасть на ваш след... Все остальные ждут снаружи, отвлекают внимание. Нам с тобой необходимо выбираться из этого подземелья как можно быстрее, пока нас не засекли остальные Акацки!  
\- Так точно! – бодро отсалютовал Наруто, поворачиваясь, чтобы собрать свои вещи.  
Погостили – и хватит! У него слишком много дел и обязанностей, чтобы бездарно тратить время в плену. В конце концов, он должен еще стать Хокаге!  
Такое легкое, восхитительное чувство эйфории, что хочется ликовать и петь...  
\- Ну что, ребенок, повезло тебе! Поздравляю! – неожиданно заговорил Тоби, который все это время молчал, неподвижно стоя в углу.  
Наруто вдруг с некоторым смущением понял, что от восторга совсем позабыл о своем придурочном тюремщике. Совершенно непозволительная для шиноби рассеянность! Надо ведь что-то с этим придурком сделать, а то еще сорвет побег...  
\- А ты! – вдруг почти рявкнул Какаши, одарив Акацки весьма недобрым взглядом.  
\- А? – удивленно отозвался тот, на всякий случай отступая на шаг.  
Мгновение – и Какаши оказался рядом с ним. Медленно, тихо, с несомненной угрозой проговорил:  
\- Не думай, что я о тебе забыл, - и коротко бросил: – Разворачивайся.  
Тоби демонстративно вздохнул, поднимая руки ладонями вверх, и начал покорно разворачиваться, взмолившись:  
\- Ладно, ладно, только, умоляю, не по голове! У меня и так с ней проблемы!  
\- Вижу, - лаконично отозвался Какаши.  
И с силой треснул его ребром ладони по шее. Тоби мешком свалился на пол, как подкошенный, и застыл в неудобной, странно неуклюжей позе.  
\- Какаши-сенсей... – протянул Наруто, неуверенно переминаясь на месте.  
Как-то это все получалось... неправильно. Этот Тоби ведь, в сущности, совсем неплохой парень – насколько это возможно для преступника, разумеется.  
\- Я только оглушил его, - спокойно отозвался дзенин. После чего бросил ученику веревку и бесшумно выскользнул из камеры. – Свяжи его, а я пока осмотрюсь.  
Наруто поспешно покидал в рюкзак свои вещи, после чего приблизился к бессознательному тюремщику и одарил его задумчивым взглядом.  
А что, если... Этот придурок без сознания, можно сорвать с него маску и посмотреть, что он там под ней прячет! Но...  
Это будет нечестно.  
Наруто мрачно вздохнул, недовольный сам собой, и надежно связал Тоби, предварительно не отказав себе в удовольствии вытряхнуть у него из-за пазухи свои кунаи и сюрикены.  
\- Готов? – внезапно возник за спиной вернувшийся Какаши.  
\- Ага! – радостно ухмыльнулся в ответ Наруто, выпрямляясь.  
Теперь он был готов ко всему! И если кто-нибудь, да хоть все Акацки разом, опрометчиво решит встать у него на пути – то очень пожалеет!  
Узумаки Наруто не сдается никогда!!!  
Они тихо выскользнули из камеры, заперев за собой решетку, и двинулись вперед по темному коридору. Привычный, уже почти родной звук капели сначала стал громче, а потом затих где-то позади.  
Наруто никак не удавалось согнать с лица довольную ухмылку и сосредоточиться. Он крался следом за учителем, полностью доверившись ему, и только оглядывался по сторонам с искренним интересом. Коридоры, коридоры... Холодный сырой камень непонятного бурого цвета, редкие проблески каких-то закристаллизовавшихся минералов, чахлые факелы на стенах через каждые двадцать шагов.  
\- Да, забыл ведь узнать... Как ты? – вдруг негромко спросил Какаши, не глядя на него.  
\- Да все в порядке! – бодро отозвался Наруто, который чувствовал сейчас особенный прилив сил. – Что со мной может случиться?! Подумаешь, маленькие каникулы... - он демонстративно пожал плечами, помолчал примерно с минуту и уже не таким веселым тоном осторожно поинтересовался: - Нэ, Какаши-сенсей, а почему Вы выбрали для Хенге именно Итачи?  
Дзенин удивлено оглянулся на него, потом коротко хмыкнул, потирая шею:  
\- Потому что это единственный из Акацки, чей облик, жесты и манеру держать себя я мог скопировать с достаточной достоверностью, - он остановился на развилке, после решительно свернул направо, подал Наруто знак следовать за собой и ускорил шаг, продолжая на ходу негромко рассказывать: – Мне достаточно легко удалось пробраться внутрь – похоже, такая элементарная вещь, как охрана входов-выходов, здесь почему-то не предусмотрена, - он снова обернулся и неожиданно подмигнул. – Ну, нам же лучше, не находишь? Еще повезло, что я ни с кем не столкнулся по дороге: все-таки я не был настолько уверен в моей маскировке. Пришлось изрядно поплутать по местному лабиринту, но в очередной раз помог нюх Паккуна. В общем, сейчас тут будет небольшой зал, потом еще пара темных коридоров, после мост, а дальше... - он вдруг замолчал, не окончив предложения, резко остановился и схватил ученика за плечо. – Погоди-ка, что это за странный звук?   
Наруто удивленно посмотрел на него, потом прислушался.  
Вроде какой-то скрежет... тихий-тихий, почти неразличимый... Действительно, странный звук, ни на что не похожий. Впрочем – мало ли какие тайны скрывают эти дурацкие подземелья!  
Наруто огляделся, проверяя, куда вывел их коридор.   
Просторный зал с довольно высоким потолком, откуда устрашающими клыками свисали не то сталактиты, не то сталагмиты (он так и не выучил, как они правильно называются). Неровный пол с выбоинами и достаточно глубокими трещинами. Несколько факелов на стенах. Всего два темных коридора, уходивших в неизвестность, - если не считать тот, из которого они пришли. В общем, ничего особенного, пещера как пещера. Ну... вернее, конечно, Наруто не мог назвать себя экспертом по пещерам, но ничего особо устрашающего и опасного он в этом зале не видел.  
Какаши тоже озирался и сосредоточенно хмурился. Его пальцы на плече Наруто сжались, но тот не успел ничего спросить или сказать.  
Потому что странный звук вдруг разом стал громче, накатился сокрушительной волной, в него вплелся какой-то противный пронзительный писк, почти на грани слышимости...  
...и в следующую секунду в зал из дальнего коридора ввалились огромные безобразные твари в хитиновых панцирях.  
Наруто едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, зажал себе рот рукой, широко раскрытыми глазами следя за копошением в противоположном конце зала.  
Скрежет мешался с писком, почти визгом, невероятно раздражая слух. На долю мгновения писк стал таким высоким, что противно заныли зубы.  
Продолговатые суставчатые тела, множество тонких ног, устрашающие гигантские клешни, огромные фасетчатые глаза. Штук шесть тварей, каждая размером с лошадь – и все они совершенно явно ползли в сторону застывших ниндзя!  
Наруто дернулся, выхватил из рюкзака горсть кунаев и инстинктивно ощерился.  
Он ненавидел насекомых!!! Особенно после одной совместной миссии с представителями клана Абураме...  
Проклятье, только этого не хватало для счастья! Когда желанная свобода так близка – обязательно надо появиться каким-нибудь безмозглым тварям и все испортить!!!  
Ну почему ему хронически так не везет?!  
Насекомые-переростки с неумолимой неторопливостью расползались по залу, скрипя и скрежеща клешнями. И их было много. Слишком много для душевного спокойствия и здоровых нервов.  
\- Похоже, этот путь нам отрезан, - напряженно проговорил Какаши, наконец отпуская плечо Наруто. – Нужно попробовать вернуться и найти другой проход. Только медленно, постарайся не делать резких движений... Кажется, нас пока не заметили...  
Наруто попытался успокоиться, выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и отрывисто кивнул. Потом по примеру учителя осторожно отступил назад.  
Шаг, еще шаг... спокойно, спокойно, не торопясь, не дергаясь...  
\- ААААААААА, БЕРЕГИИИИСЬ!!!  
Этот внезапный истошный вопль заставил Наруто в буквальном смысле подпрыгнуть, ошалело уставившись в темноту коридора, из которого они пришли. Какаши тоже вздрогнул и быстро обернулся.   
Поспешный испуганный топот, звук тяжелого дыхания – и в следующее мгновение между ними, едва не сбив с ног, на неслабой скорости пролетел...  
...Тоби.  
Он резко затормозил на середине зала, повертелся на месте, озираясь. Потом внезапно замер, картинно воздел руки к потолку и возгласил, озвучив недавние мысли Наруто:  
\- Ну почему мне всегда так не везет?!!  
Что за?..  
Какаши вдруг снова схватил своего ученика за плечо, больно впившись пальцами под ключицу, - и через секунду они тоже стояли в центре зала, рядом с Акацки.  
А из покинутого коридора донесся уже знакомый мерзкий скрежет... и спустя пару вдохов в зал медленно вползли еще три точно такие же твари, как те, что копошились на другом конце зала.  
Не сговариваясь, Наруто и Какаши дружно повернулись к Тоби и одарили его одинаково недобрыми взглядами. А этот придурок в ответ только хмыкнул и развел руками, почти спокойным тоном заявив:  
\- Ну что я могу сказать... Добро пожаловать в Тайное Логово Акацки!  
Пронзительный писк насекомых послужил очень содержательным аккомпанементом к данной фразе.  
Какаши нехорошо прищурился и медленно извлек из сумки хищно блеснувший кунай.  
Тоби мгновенно занервничал и вскинул руки ладонями вверх, поспешно проговорив:  
\- Эй, эй, полегче, я на вашей стороне! Ну, в смысле... Я имею ввиду, поодиночке нам с этими милыми созданиями не справиться!  
Какаши промолчал, не спеша убирать оружие и пристально разглядывая Акацки.  
Какое-то время оба стояли неподвижно, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. В том числе и на активно закопошившихся тварей. Наруто непонимающе переводил взгляд с учителя на своего бывшего тюремщика, потом досадливо взъерошил волосы и решительно шагнул вперед, обвиняюще ткнув в Тоби пальцем:  
\- Но как ты освободился?!   
Он совершенно точно помнил, что хорошо закрепил все узлы! И потом, этот придурок ведь был без сознания!  
Тоби повернулся к Наруто и почесал в затылке, задумчиво протянув:  
\- Ну, у каждого есть свои ма-а-а-аленькие секреты... и тайные умения тоже...  
\- Что это за твари? – вдруг спросил Какаши, и в его голосе не было слышно особого дружелюбия.  
\- Это? – Акацки оглянулся на медленно подползавших насекомых. – Это муравьи!  
Наруто нервно икнул.  
 _Это_ – муравьи?!!  
Впрочем... недаром их облик показался странно знакомым, если сделать скидку на совершенно неестественный размер...  
Наруто невольно сглотнул и перехватил кунаи поудобней, неотрывно следя за хитиновыми тварями. На каждого получалось по три муравья-переростка, и это при условии, что к насекомым не явится подкрепление... не самый обнадеживающий расклад.  
\- И как с ними бороться? – продолжил допрос Какаши.  
\- Гм. Понятия не имею! – честно ответил Тоби. – Но, кажется, они боятся огня...  
В это мгновение первый муравей, особенно крупный, неприятного белесо-желтого цвета, пронзительно заскрежетал и внезапно бросился на шиноби. Те не без труда увернулись, прянув в стороны. Тварь по инерции проехалась пару метров, оставив в полу глубокие царапины, и развернулась, снова готовясь к прыжку.  
Тоби неуклюже взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и крикнул:  
\- Да, забыл предупредить: у них ядовитые клешни!  
«Если не везет – так во всем», - тоскливо подумал Наруто, резко приседая, чтобы уйти от атаки второго муравья.  
Вблизи эти твари еще и тошнотворно воняли гнилью. Усы и зловещего вида маленькие клешни в пастях сочились мерзкой зеленоватой слизью, которая случайно капнула на руку Наруто, когда тот пытался проскользнуть мимо муравья. Кожа мгновенно нестерпимо зачесалась.   
Проклятье! Он слишком привык полагаться на чакру и на свои особые техники. А это получается какая-то принудительная тренировка по тай-дзюцу, иначе и не скажешь! Да уж, нелегко все-таки приходится густобровчику...  
Наруто задержал дыхание, чтобы не потерять сознание от оглушительной вони, и яростно всадил кунай в бок монстра. Вернее, попытался всадить: лезвие соскользнуло по панцирю, не причинив муравью ни малейшего вреда. Наруто досадливо выругался сквозь зубы, сделал кувырок назад, уворачиваясь от гигантских клешней, способных с легкостью перекусить его пополам, и проскользнул между суставчатых ног твари. Стук сердца эхом отдавался в ушах, рукоять куная скользила в потной ладони. Да что он так разнервничался, словно какая-то девчонка?! Подумаешь, насекомые!  
Решительно кивнув самому себе, Наруто сделал еще один кувырок, высоко подпрыгнул и вонзил кунай прямо в глаз монстру. Светло-зеленая слизь брызнула во все стороны, чудом не попав на руки.  
Муравей оглушительно взвыл, замотал головой, как вставший на дыбы конь – Наруто едва успел выпустить рукоять куная и отскочить в сторону.  
Ага, значит, у них все-таки есть уязвимое место!  
Муравей закружился на месте, потом вдруг бросился куда-то в сторону, сталкиваясь со своими сотоварищами и унося кунай в качестве сувенира.  
Так, один готов. А что, не так уж и сложно...  
\- Сзади!!! – вдруг донесся до него сквозь гул в ушах знакомый голос, хотя он так и не разобрал, чей – Какаши-сенсея или Тоби.  
Наруто успел только обернуться.  
А в следующую секунду его сбило с ног сокрушительным ударом. Он отлетел на несколько метров, врезался во что-то и безвольно рухнул вниз, больно треснувшись спиной и затылком о холодный каменный пол. Перед глазами стремительно потемнело.  
 _Нет, нет, нет..._ Он не имеет сейчас права потерять сознание!.. Он ведь попадал и в более серьезные неприятности, неизменно выходя из них победителем и героем!!!  
Невероятным усилием воли разогнав тьму перед глазами, Наруто судорожно вдохнул... и тут же закашлялся от отвратительно вони.  
Прямо над ним нависала безобразная муравьиная морда и с откровенным любопытством шевелила усами. Все вокруг: сталактиты над головой, насекомые-переростки, писк и вой, крики Какаши и Тоби, скрежет кунаев о хитиновые панцири, испуганный слабый свет факелов, отупляющая вонь – все вдруг слилось в одну мутную гротескную картину. Четким осталось только оглушительное биение собственного сердца.  
Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук...  
Муравей наконец налюбовался и резко качнулся вперед, хищно защелкав клешнями – но Наруто резко оттолкнулся от пола, проскользнул под брюхом насекомого и со всей силы вонзил чудом не выроненный второй кунай в мягкое, уязвимое белое брюхо. И еле успел увернуться от вывалившихся склизких кишок, похожих на новогоднюю гирлянду в представлении какого-нибудь душевнобольного вроде Орочимару.  
«Кажется, я сегодня точно оглохну», - меланхолично подумал Наруто, отползая от бесновавшегося в агонии монстра и тщетно пытаясь прочистить уши, которые заложило от истеричного визга. Второй кунай тоже пришлось выпустить. Но ничего, он сейчас секундочку передохнет – и сразится еще с кем-нибудь... Надо ведь помочь родному сенсею! И этому недоразумению в оранжевой маске... хотя он враг, конечно... Эх, долбануть бы сейчас по этим тварям Расенганом! Ну или хотя бы Кагебуншин использовать...  
В первое мгновение Наруто даже не понял, что произошло, лишь глухо взвыл от боли. Проклятье!!! Стоило только чуть отвлечься – и агонизировавший муравей как-то умудрился цапнуть его клешней за левую ногу.  
Этого еще только не хватало!! Ууу, больно... Наруто быстро откатился в сторону, потом поспешно поднялся, перенеся основной вес на здоровую ногу. Ничего... стоять вроде можно... просто царапина...  
Он вздрогнул, услышав вдруг чей-то крик, и поспешно обернулся.  
Какаши и Тоби, видимо, решив на время отложить разногласия и взаимное недоверие, сражались спина к спине, причем, судя по валявшимся вокруг лапками вверх муравьиным трупам, вполне успешно. Наруто радостно усмехнулся и, старательно игнорируя острую боль в ноге, похромал к ним, уворачиваясь от клацавших клешней совсем оборзевших насекомых.  
Наверное, с начала боя минуло не больше пары минут...  
Какаши кивнул приблизившемуся ученику и бросил, обращаясь к Тоби:  
\- И много тут у вас подобных домашних зверюшек?  
Наруто показалось – или в этих словах действительно слышалась усмешка?..  
Акацки мотнул головой, хорошенько пихнул каблуком прямо в глаз очередному муравью и, чуть задыхаясь, отозвался:  
\- Да Зецу-сан их время от времени истребляет, но они все равно откуда-то лезут. Это вы еще богомолов местных не видели!  
Наруто наугад метнул в насекомых несколько сюрикенов и снова сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло горло.  
Расширять свои познания в энтомологии – особенно _таким_ способом – ему определенно не хотелось!  
Какаши с легкостью отбил атаку устрашающих клешней и прищурился, бесстрастно заметив:  
\- Богомолы не живут в подземельях.  
\- Это ты так думаешь, - безмятежно заявил Тоби, оглянувшись на него через плечо, а потом вдруг с лихим воинственным кличем набросился на одного муравья, судя по всему, изрядно его ошарашив таким нетрадиционным для нормальной жертвы поведением.  
Наруто оставалось только фыркнуть и присоединиться к сражению, стараясь игнорировать пульсировавшую боль в ноге. Главное – не отбиться снова от своих товарищей! Втроем у них шансов гораздо больше, чем поодиночке...  
\- Огонь, значит, - вдруг задумчиво протянул Какаши... и исчез.  
Наруто не успел удивленно моргнуть, как дзенин уже вернулся, держа в руке зажженный факел (видимо, один из тех, что висели на стене). Подмигнув озадаченному ученику, Какаши без лишних церемоний ткнул факелом в морду очередного муравья.  
Результат превзошел все, даже самые смелые, ожидания: тварь оглушительно заверещала, отпрянула назад, лихорадочно пытаясь клешнями сбить пламя с усов, встала на дыбы – а потом вдруг вся разом вспыхнула, как сухое дерево, и живым факелом заметалась среди своих сотоварищей, которые тоже в панике запищали и на время прервали атаку.  
\- Вау, - лаконично прокомментировал Какаши, озадаченно почесывая в затылке.  
Наруто неуверенно усмехнулся, слишком удивленный для более экспрессивной реакции...  
...и замер, испуганно расширяющимися глазами глядя, как за спиной Какаши медленно-медленно вырастает гротескная тень особенно огромного муравья. Тихая, зловещая тень, страшно спокойная во всеобщей панике. Бесшумно занесенные для смертельного удара чудовищные клешни, острее, страшнее любого меча...  
Надо закричать, надо предупредить, немедленно, сейчас же – но горло перехватило так, что не удается выдавить ни звука. Равно как и не получается пошевелиться, привлечь внимание жестом – только смотреть, смотреть, смотреть... Так же, как сам Какаши сейчас смотрит на него – пристально, внимательно...  
...все словно в замедленном кошмарном сне...  
А в следующее мгновение за спиной Какаши вдруг вихрем пронеслась чудовищная, ярко-красная волна живого пламени и бесследно смела гигантского муравья. Наруто не успел выдохнуть, как учитель вдруг прыгнул на него, придавил к полу, а вокруг них стеной взметнулись стены опаляющего огня.  
«Это явно не мой день», - уныло подумал Наруто и почти потерял сознание. Во всяком случае, на несколько секунд точно, потому что когда он наконец проморгался, то обнаружил, что по-прежнему сидит на каменном полу, но Какаши уже стоит рядом, настороженно оглядываясь, а огненная стена почти опала – только впереди остался внушительный столб дикого пламени. Дзенин отрывисто кивнул своему ученику и снова куда-то исчез.  
Наруто осоловело мотнул головой и попытался встать на четвереньки. Раненая нога мгновенно сообщила, что к таким подвигам пока не готова, но ее протест был благополучно проигнорирован.  
Стоп. А где же...  
Наруто поднял взгляд на огненный столб впереди – и оцепенел.  
Потому что в струях пламени блеснула и мгновенно вспыхнула факелом знакомая оранжевая маска.  
Нет... нет... _нет_...  
Перед глазами потемнело, но он снова не успел ничего ни сказать, ни сделать, как вдруг:  
\- Эх, жаль, это была моя любимая маска, - раздался справа задумчиво-печальный голос.  
Наруто судорожно вздрогнул и быстро повернул голову.  
Шагах в пяти от него стоял и смотрел на огонь Тоби. Без маски. Однако тень скрывала его лицо, и Наруто, у которого к тому же слезились глаза, был только смутно виден его профиль. А два вдоха спустя Тоби уже весело воскликнул:  
\- Впрочем, у меня еще одна есть! - и повернулся к своему бывшему пленнику, ловко нацепляя точно такую же оранжевую спиралевидную маску. Наруто лишь на мгновение смог разглядеть широченную улыбку...  
...а, может, ему только показалось.  
\- Не хотелось бы прерывать ваше занимательное общение, - протянул над самым ухом неизвестно откуда взявшийся Какаши, помогая своему ученику подняться, - но к этим не в меру дружелюбным тварям явно спешит подкрепление. И вряд ли эти существа сильно обрадуются, обнаружив вместо своих собратьев хрустящее барбекю. Какие будут предложения?  
Наруто покачнулся, но все же смог стоять сам. Предложения?..  
\- Ээээ... - глубокомысленно протянул Тоби, почесав в затылке. – Сваливать?  
\- Куда? – резонно уточнил Какаши, почему-то не спеша убирать кунаи.  
Акацки крутанулся на месте, оценивая обстановку, и, не теряя времени, метнулся к третьему коридору, тому, из которого муравьи пока не появлялось.  
\- Эй, вы чего там застыли?! – окликнул он через плечо. – Нам вообще-то надо спешить!  
Наруто и Какаши переглянулись, потом все же рискнули двинуться следом.  
Этот новый коридор оказался гораздо более темным и мрачным, без единого факела... однако слабый свет все же откуда-то исходил. Наруто удивленно огляделся – и заметил на стенах довольно крупные, бледно-зеленоватые кристаллы неправильной формы, которые мутно сияли в темноте. Как призрачные огоньки на кладбище...  
М-да, не самое оптимистичное сравнение.  
Стоило им всем троим скрыться в коридоре, как в зал с истеричным визгом ворвалась еще дюжина муравьев-переростков, значительно крупнее и злее, чем предыдущая партия.  
Тоби засуетился, нервно подпрыгивая у входа в коридор:  
\- Быстрее!!! Они сюда вряд ли сунутся, но все равно нужно заблокировать проход!  
Какаши без лишних слов отодвинул его в сторону, сделал Наруто знак посторониться, закатал рукава и, издав привычный полурык-полукрик:  
\- Чидори!!! – обрушил пульсирующий шар из молний на стену коридора.  
Вспышка. Взрыв. Грохот. Взметнувшийся в воздух вихрь каменной пыли вынудил Наруто надрывно закашляться. Когда ему наконец удалось прийти в себя и протереть слезившиеся глаза, проход в коридор уже был надежно завален бесформенными каменными обломками.  
Какаши деловито отряхнул ладони и невозмутимо поинтересовался:  
\- Так сойдет?  
\- Э... Думаю, да... – озадаченно протянул в ответ Тоби. Потом развернулся и бодро зашагал вперед по коридору. – Ну, отправимся же в путь, друзья мои, не будем терять времени!  
Какаши не двинулся с места. Наруто покосился на него и тоже решил повременить пока с активными перемещениями, благо в пользу этого решения говорила и раненая нога.  
\- А? – Тоби замер и обернулся. – Что-то не так?  
Наруто показалось, что Какаши криво усмехнулся под маской.  
\- Да. Многое, - спокойно ответил дзенин, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив руки на груди. – Зачем ты пошел за нами?  
А ведь действительно! Эй, уж не надеялся ли этот болван вернуть пленника?! Если так – то пусть даже и не мечтает! Наруто не собирается возвращаться!!!  
Тоби шумно вздохнул и развел руками, ответив вопросом на вопрос:  
\- А куда мне еще идти?   
Наруто удивленно моргнул и покосился на учителя. Тот молчал и явно ожидал продолжения.  
\- А, вы, похоже, не понимаете... – снова вздохнул Акацки. – Видите ли, здесь не принято щадить тех, кто как-либо облажался. А за бегство такого ценного пленника, - он кивнул на Наруто, - мне с большой вероятностью грозит смерть, причем не самая приятная. Так что я лучше с вами пойду, всяко шансов выжить больше будет! – Тоби небрежно пожал плечами, словно на самом деле собственная возможная участь не особо его страшила, потом задумчиво добавил: – Хотя, конечно, вид у вас не сильно героический...  
Наруто раздраженно нахмурился и одарил своего бывшего тюремщика предельно возмущенным взглядом. Уж кто бы говорил!!!  
Какаши потер подбородок, не отрывая от Акацки странного, очень внимательного взгляда:  
\- Хорошо, предположим, ты вдруг действительно решил перейти на нашу сторону. Но почему мы должны доверять тебе?  
\- А я разве прошу мне доверять? – искренне изумился Тоби.  
Наруто досадливо потер висок, чувствуя нараставшую головную боль. Этот придурок его совсем запутал! Но, впрочем, Какаши-сенсей с ним разберется, можно на этот счет не беспокоиться...  
\- Я всего лишь предлагаю вам свою помощь, а уж принимать ее или нет – ваше дело, - продолжал тем временем Тоби. – Я довольно неплохо знаю эти подземелья и могу вывести вас на поверхность. А там мы преспокойно сделаем друг другу ручкой и разойдемся каждый своей дорогой. Впрочем, если желаете, мы можем разбежаться уже сейчас, и у вас будет уникальная возможность поплутать по местному Лабиринту в одиночестве!  
Акацки замолчал.  
Стало тихо. Только из-за заваленной стены слабо доносилась возня муравьев.  
Наруто прислонился спиной к прохладному камню, перенеся вес на здоровую ногу, и предоставил право принимать решение учителю. Ему самому сейчас не хотелось ничего... Ну, разве что пить. И оказаться на свежем воздухе.  
Все вокруг было как в тумане. Перед глазами плыло, в голове творилась полная каша. Мысли банально не успевали за событиями.  
Интересно, а откуда взялось то пламя в зале? Впрочем, наверняка какая-то особая техника Какаши-сенсея...  
Вот только почему в голове бьется настойчивая мысль, что он уже когда-то видел нечто подобное?..  
\- Хорошо, - наконец произнес Какаши. – Какое-то время мы можем идти вместе. Но, - он понизил голос и почти прошептал: - Заранее предупреждаю: даже и не пытайся сбежать.  
У Наруто по спине невольно побежали мурашки. Бр-р-р, вовсе необязательно так давить чакрой!  
\- Вот и славно! – воскликнул Тоби, словно и не заметив явной угрозы, и снова двинулся вперед по коридору.  
Какаши почему-то вздохнул и дал Наруто знак следовать за Акацки.  
\- Нам бы надо поспешить, чтоб как можно быстрее преодолеть этот участок пути, - рассуждал тем временем Акацки, усиленно жестикулируя. – Хотя, конечно, несомненный плюс этой части подземелья – муравьи сюда не полезут!  
Наруто скептически хмыкнул, стараясь не показывать облегчения. Повторного свидания с обаятельными монстрами как-то не хотелось.  
Нога противно ныла, но все-таки слушалась. Теперь главное – не хромать...  
\- Почему? – спросил замыкавший их маленькую процессию Какаши.  
У него был какой-то странный голос, но Наруто не стал оборачиваться, внимательно следя, чтобы не сбиться с шага.  
\- Почему муравьи сюда не полезут? – оглянулся через плечо Тоби. – Мм... Видите ли, эти замечательные кристаллы, - он кивнул на стены коридора, - немного ядовиты.  
Наруто едва не споткнулся и с отвращением уставился на ни в чем не повинные минералы.  
Прекрасно. Этого еще только не хватало!  
\- В смысле? – сухо уточнил Какаши.  
\- Их испарения не рекомендуется вдыхать длительное время, а свет вреден для глаз, - с готовностью пояснил Акацки. – Но этот коридор скоро закончится, и дальше кристаллов не будет! Так что ничего страшного с нами не случится!  
Дзенин задумчиво хмыкнул:  
\- Почему мы должны идти туда, куда не рискуют заползать даже местные монстры?  
\- Дайте-ка подумать... – протянул Тоби и уверенно предположил: – Может, потому, что больше идти просто некуда?  
Наруто скривился. Как этот болван может заявлять подобные вещи таким жизнерадостным голосом?!  
Вопреки обещаниям Тоби коридор тянулся довольно долго. Глаза действительно скоро начали болеть и слезиться, что, понятное дело, настроения и общего состояния здоровья не улучшило. А вышагивавший впереди самозваный проводник еще и насвистывал какую-то веселую песенку, словно издевался!  
Наруто устал, хотел пить и есть, вдобавок у него снова сильно разболелась нога, а эйфория от осознания того, что его пришли спасать, постепенно поутихла под гнетом впечатлений от схватки с муравьями. Какаши-сенсей ничего не сказал – но наверняка заметил, что его ученик не использовал чакру. Собственная почти беспомощность невероятно раздражала, даже бесила! Ну почему жизнь порой так несправедлива?!  
Впрочем, в какой-то момент коридор наконец закончился, выведя их в просторную пещеру с высоченным потолком, терявшимся где-то во тьме... и с впечатлявшей бездонной пропастью прямо посреди зала, перепрыгнуть которую не представлялось возможным.  
Наруто пару мгновений посозерцал чернильную тьму у себя под ногами, сглотнул отчего-то вставший в горле комок и перевел обвиняющий взгляд на проводника. Тот молча указал рукой на видневшийся невдалеке узкий каменный мостик, больше похожий на соломинку.  
Нервы Наруто наконец не выдержали:  
\- Ты что, издеваешься?!  
Тоби вскинул руки в защитном жесте:  
\- Это единственный путь! Все остальные коридоры кишат муравьями и прочими местными обитателями... вроде семпая и Лидера-сама... Зато за этим залом будет следующий, небольшой и довольно уютный, с подземным источником, так что мы сможем там отдохнуть! А этот мост на самом деле очень надежен, я ходил по нему не раз, так что не бойтесь...  
\- Я ничего не боюсь!!! – мгновенно рявкнул в ответ Наруто, до глубины души возмущенный подобными гнусными намеками, и первым ступил на мост.  
Перед глазами все опасно поплыло, но он решительно стиснул зубы и сделал несколько шагов. Холодный камень под ногами казался почти живым. Так, надо просто быстро перебежать на другую сторону! Подумаешь, перилл нет... Единственная проблема – слезящиеся глаза: пол этой пещеры и даже края моста тоже были усеяны пресловутыми зеленоватыми кристаллами. Впрочем...  
Довольный своей сообразительностью, Наруто сделал еще несколько шагов, даже не обернувшись проверить, следуют ли за ним остальные, и полез рукой в рюкзак за очками. Так, где же они... не то, не то... ага, вот!  
С победной ухмылкой вытащив наконец искомые очки, он встряхнул их, чтобы расправить, и попытался нацепить, но тугая резинка не слушалась.  
Да что такое...  
...и почему это вдруг потолок резко куда-то поплыл?..  
Ногу внезапно ужалило резкой острой болью, и Наруто оступился, споткнулся, едва не полетев носом вперед...  
...и выронил очки.  
Секунда...  
...удар сердца...  
Он беспомощно проследил взглядом, как очки ударились о край моста и медленно, медленно-медленно полетели в беспросветную тьму пропасти... и дернулся следом, стремясь поймать, ухватить, вернуть.  
\- Ты что, с ума сошел?!  
Резкий голос Какаши едва не оглушил его. Наруто испуганно дернулся и в следующее мгновение почувствовал, как его запястье железной хваткой сжали чужие пальцы, не давая упасть. Он завис над пропастью, потом прянул назад и быстро развернулся, с обидой и непониманием глядя на учителя:  
\- Но Какаши-сенсей!.. Это ведь очки Вашего лучшего друга!!!  
Как... Как же так получилось?..  
Ну почему он такой неуклюжий неудачник?! Ему доверили сокровище, а он... он...  
Дзенин пристально и очень серьезно посмотрел на расстроенного, закусившего губу от отчаяния ученика и медленно отпустил его руку, мягко ответив:  
\- Но они – не мой друг.   
Наруто вздрогнул, а Какаши спокойно продолжил:  
\- Твоя жизнь дороже какой-то старой вещи... А память о нем и так всегда остается при мне.  
Но... Но...  
Наруто осталось только громко шмыгнуть носом. Проклятье, он ведет себя, как маленький ребенок!..  
Какаши слегка потрепал его по волосам, осторожно обошел и двинулся вперед по мосту с таким спокойно-невозмутимым видом, словно не произошло ничего необычного.  
Наруто нахмурился, сердито вытер по-прежнему слезившиеся глаза и поспешил следом, стараясь держаться подальше от края моста, мимоходом подивившись тому, что Тоби шел сзади абсолютно молча и никак не прокомментировал этот эпизод.  
Обещанный зал с источником действительно оказался совсем небольшим и – о счастье! – в нем не было никаких проклятых кристаллов! Пещеру освещали два чадящих факела, расположенных на стене прямо над бившим из пола ключом. Вода с веселым журчанием стекала в специально пробитый желоб и исчезала где-то под противоположной стеной.  
\- Вообще в пещерах довольно много неизученных участков, но эти места даже нанесены на карту, - наконец снова подал голос неугомонный Тоби. – Факелы долго не гаснут благодаря особому дзюцу, так что мы даже можем разогреть себе еду! Не знаю, как вы, а я здорово проголодался!  
\- Еду? – приподнял бровь Какаши. – И откуда ты собираешься ее достать?  
В ответ на это Акацки пихнул ему в руки извлеченный из-за пазухи сверток и опустился на колени у источника.  
Наруто, несмотря на спокойствие Какаши чувствовавший себя виноватым и подавленным, молча плюхнулся на ближайший камень и затих, стараясь не скрипеть зубами от боли в ноге.  
Да, отдых – это действительно замечательная идея! Правда, от одной мысли о еде тошнило: сразу вспоминались белесые кишки муравьев...  
Наруто нервно сглотнул и постарался дышать ровнее. Так, спокойно, спокойно. Это все мелочи.  
Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда к нему вдруг подошел Какаши и невозмутимо заявил:  
\- Так, а теперь мы посмотрим твою ногу.  
Что?.. Но как...  
\- Какаши-сенсей? – изумленно захлопал глазами Наруто.  
Дзенин в ответ только хмыкнул, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки и извлекая из поясной сумки чистый бинт и пузырьки с разноцветными жидкостями.  
\- Ты что, правда думал, что я не замечу? Позволь обратить твое внимание на то, что у тебя в крови вся штанина ниже колена.  
Наруто мигнул и перевел взгляд на раненую ногу.  
Надо же, действительно... А он и не заметил...  
\- Ребенок, - философски вздохнул приблизившийся Тоби, чем вызвал у своего бывшего пленника почти неконтролируемое желание ударить болвана чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
Кажется, как ни досадно признавать это, он потихоньку начинает понимать Сакуру-чан...  
\- Ай!!! – громко вскрикнул Наруто и резко дернулся, когда смоченный в целебном настое бинт коснулся раны. Потом стиснул зубы и приказал себе терпеть.  
Это всего лишь маленький укус... Подумаешь, немного ядовитый... Ха, да ему доводилось спокойно переносить и куда более серьезные травмы!  
\- Тебе повезло, что у меня есть с собой почти универсальное противоядие, - вздохнул Какаши. – Но, впрочем, я лично сдам тебя на руки медикам сразу, как только мы вернемся в Коноху, - он закончил перевязку и выпрямился, отряхивая руки.  
Наруто ощупал пострадавшую ногу, чувствуя, как от раны вверх ползет приятная прохлада благодаря целебному настою, а боль постепенно стихает, и смущенно буркнул:  
\- Спасибо.  
Проклятье, поддаться каким-то идиотским насекомым-переросткам!  
\- Посиди спокойно, - внезапно велел Какаши и положил ладонь ему на лоб.  
А это еще зачем?..  
Дзенин какое-то время стоял неподвижно, потом отпустил ученика.  
\- Как я и предполагал, твои каналы чакры запечатаны. Боюсь, мне с дзюцу такого высокого уровня не справиться... Что ж, будем надеяться, что Тсунаде-сама сможет помочь.  
\- Ага, - снова буркнул Наруто, немного неуверенно поднялся на ноги и приблизился к источнику.  
Это что же, получается, ему мучиться еще минимум несколько дней?! Нет, жизнь точно несправедлива!  
А вообще, похоже, ему все-таки стоило ответственней относиться к тренировкам по тай-дзюцу. Надо будет при случае извиниться перед Ирукой-сенсеем, что ли...  
\- А что вы планируете делать после того, как мы выберемся на поверхность? – предельно жизнерадостным тоном поинтересовался Тоби, раскладывая свои скромные припасы на большом плоском камне.  
\- Как что? – удивился Наруто. – Разумеется, отправимся в самую замечательную деревню на свете!  
Какаши промолчал, устроившись чуть поодаль и невозмутимо достав из сумки свою неизменную книжку.  
\- О, даже так, - протянул Акацки. – И что же это за деревня?  
Наруто чуть не подавился водой. Что за идиотские вопросы?!  
\- Конечно же Коноха! Потому что это наша родная деревня! И потому что у нас самая зеленая листва и самое яркое солнце, самый веселый ветер над крышами и самые счастливые и искренние жители, всегда готовые защищать друг друга!!!  
Наруто выдохся и замолчал.  
Как же ему всего этого не хватало... Казалось бы, он ведь не был в Конохе всего пару недель – а уже невероятно соскучился по ярко-красным черепичным крышам, по своему дому, по Академии, по запутанным чистым улочкам и запаху полевых трав. И как только он смог прожить без всего этого целых три года, пока путешествовал с Джирайей?  
\- Похоже, ты очень любишь свою деревню, - негромко заметил Тоби.  
\- Ага! – подтвердил Наруто и принюхался к еде. После того, как рану обработали, он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше... и, пожалуй, теперь он все-таки сможет уговорить свой организм что-нибудь съесть.  
Желудок согласно заурчал, и Наруто без дальнейших сомнений подхватил ближайший к нему рисовый шарик.  
Сидевший рядом Тоби наблюдал за ним, подперев подбородок кулаком.  
\- Ты, должно быть, видел много разных деревень!  
Наруто проглотил шарик и задумчиво пожал плечами:  
\- Да нет...  
\- Тогда откуда ты можешь быть так уверен, что твоя деревня – лучшая? – задал Акацки провокационный вопрос.  
Но Узумаки Наруто не так-то просто сбить с толку!  
Он презрительно фыркнул и, скрестив руки на груди, гордо вздернул подбородок:  
\- Потому что я это просто знаю, и для этого мне не нужно ни с чем ее сравнивать! И я ни за что не позволю ни вам, ни каким-либо демонам, ни даже самому властителю загробного мира причинить вред моей деревне!!!  
Как можно быть настолько идиотом, чтобы не понимать настолько простых вещей?!  
Коноха самая лучшая просто потому, что она Коноха!  
\- Такое впечатление, будто ты специально подготовился к побегу, - внезапно вмешался в разговор Какаши, не отрывая взгляда от книги.  
Тоби, задумчиво выкладывавший из овощей пентаграмму, вскинул голову, удивленно откликнувшись:  
\- А? Да нет, я просто всегда ношу с собой еду с тех пор, как однажды заблудился в местном лабиринте и благополучно прошатался по нему дня три!  
Наруто слопал еще один рисовый шарик и громко фыркнул.  
\- Что? – немедленно откликнулся Акацки. – Между прочим, я тогда едва не помер с голода!  
Наруто не удержался и фыркнул снова, презрительно бросив:  
\- Глупая смерть!  
Ага, в самый раз для такого придурка...  
Его собственная смерть обязательно будет красивой! И героической – так, чтобы забрать с собой как можно больше врагов!  
\- А умирать – это вообще невероятно глупо, - с неожиданной легкостью согласился Тоби. – После смерти ничего нет. Только абсолютная беспросветная пустота и тьма. А жизнь слишком ценная штука, даже несмотря на все связанные с ней неприятности. И тратить ее без толку – непростительное преступление! – он пожал плечами и спокойно закончил: – Так что порой от опасности вполне логично сбежать.  
Наруто непонимающе смотрел на него, не зная, как реагировать. Все эти странные слова просто не укладывались у него в голове. Жизнь нельзя тратить без толку? В смысле? Что это значит? И – сбежать от опасности? Как это?.. Сбежать?..  
Да никогда в жизни!!!  
Наруто нахмурился и обвиняюще ткнул в собеседника пальцем:  
\- Ты говоришь, как трус!  
\- Значит, ты считаешь, что ниндзя не должен жертвовать своей жизнью ради других? – внезапно снова вмешался Какаши.  
Наруто вздрогнул, удивленно оглянулся на учителя, потом снова требовательно посмотрел на Тоби.  
Тот поскреб в затылке и безмятежно отозвался:  
\- Ага. Так поступают только абсолютные идиоты!  
Что?.. Да как... Да как он смеет?!!  
Не думая, что делает, Наруто вскочил на ноги и яростно бросился на Акацки... однако внезапно завис в воздухе.  
\- Тише, тише...  
\- Но Какаши-сенсей!!! – протестующе взвыл Наруто, тщетно пытаясь высвободить свой шиворот из надежной хватки неизвестно когда успевшего оказаться рядом учителя. – По его словам получается, что Четвертый был идиотом! И... Ваш друг тоже!  
...оранжевые очки, слабо блеснувшие на прощанье и безвозвратно растворившиеся в тьме бездонной пропасти...  
 _\- На этом камне – имена тех шиноби, которые погибли, выполняя миссии во благо деревни. И имя моего лучшего друга высечено здесь._  
Наруто наконец высвободился и устремил на учителя почти отчаянный взгляд.  
 _\- Ты – мой единственный друг... и именно поэтому я должен тебя убить._  
Какаши положил руку ему на плечо и после небольшой паузы спокойно ответил, глядя куда-то на стену поверх его головы:  
\- А мой друг и был идиотом.  
Наруто озадаченно мигнул, сердито потер глаза и вывернулся из-под его руки.  
Молча наблюдавший за ними Тоби вдруг поднялся на ноги и с хрустом потянулся, а потом заявил:  
\- Мне нужно ненадолго отойти, - чуть помолчал и с сомнением добавил: – Но, если вы настолько мне не доверяете, то можете, конечно, за мной проследить...  
\- Вали уже, - безэмоционально бросил Какаши, возвращаясь к своей книжке.  
\- Фи, как грубо! – всплеснул руками Акацки, но уже в следующее мгновение скрылся в одной из темных арок, выходивших в пещеру.  
Наруто проводил его мрачным взглядом, потом опустился на колени у источника и задумался, кончиками пальцев выводя узоры на поверхности воды.  
Что-то очень странное было во всем происходящем. Что-то неуловимо неестественное, неправильное... и дело даже не в оригинальных обстоятельствах его пребывания в плену, и не в особенностях бегства из этого самого плена, и не в блуждании по подземному лабиринту с бывшим тюремщиком в роли проводника...  
А, впрочем, когда в его жизни хоть что-то было правильно?!

* * *

Такая восхитительная пустота в голове. Гулкая, глухая, абсолютная. Без проблеска связной мысли. Словно все чувства разом отказали, исчезли, оставив только полую изнутри оболочку. Марионетку с оборванными ниточками, которая по инерции продолжает играть и кривляться.  
Пустота – это замечательно!  
Во всяком случае, иногда в это хочется верить.  
\- Семпай, - вежливо поприветствовал он, наклонив голову.  
Дейдара, с притворным вниманием изучавший россыпь кристаллов на стене, повернулся и одарил напарника предельно недовольным взглядом.  
\- Отлично, ну наконец-то ты соизволил отойти от них, хмм! – бросил он, скорчив брезгливую гримасу. – Вечно от тебя одни неприятности, даже за пленником уследить не можешь, болван... У меня для тебя послание от Лидера – понятия не имею, почему именно я должен был тратить время на то, чтобы это все тебе передать, хмм!!!  
Тоби наклонил голову еще ниже, показывая, что готов внимательнейшим образом слушать.  
\- Значит так, - чуть успокоился Дейдара и продолжил, досадливо хмурясь: – Лидер-сама хочет, чтобы ты завел мальчишку Девятихвостого и его учителя, этого ублюдочного Шаринган Какаши, в Восточную пещеру. Мы будем ждать там. Но до тех пор они не должны ничего заподозрить, хмм! Ты все понял?!  
\- Да, семпай, - покорно согласился Тоби.  
Дейдара презрительно хмыкнул:  
\- Лидер-сама считает твою попытку таким образом втереться в доверие к Девятихвостому удачной идеей. Велел продолжать. Да, и еще. Я понятия не имею, что весь этот бред значит, но Зецу сказал напомнить тебе о мести.  
\- Спасибо, семпай, - негромко поблагодарил Тоби.  
Один из факелов на стене внезапно потух и тени вокруг двоих Акацки хищно сгустились.  
 _\- Мальчик, они тебя оставили. Бросили. Предали._  
 _\- Но... но что мне делать теперь?.._  
 _\- Ты можешь отомстить. Я помогу тебе._  
Дейдара отрывисто кивнул, скривив губы в недовольной гримасе, быстро сложил печати и исчез.  
Все правильно. Голограмма.  
Они будут ждать в Восточной пещере.  
Что ж...  
Еще рано... Еще пока рано показывать себя настоящего, показывать себя без маски... Сдержаться. Промолчать. Стиснуть зубы, привычно улыбнуться – совсем неважно, что эту улыбку все равно никто не видит.  
И вернуться к исполнению того, что он должен сделать.  
Интересно, а какого сейчас цвета небо?

* * *

Тоби действительно вернулся довольно быстро, как и обещал. Все трое напились воды (причем Наруто опять не сумел разглядеть лиц своих спутников – так быстро они вновь нацепили маски) и снова двинулись в путь. Проводник жизнерадостно вышагивал впереди, весело рассказывая что-то об истории этих подземелий, но Наруто особо не вслушивался. Несмотря на отдых, он чувствовал почти свинцовую усталость, но прилагал все усилия, чтобы ни в коем случае этого не показать. В голове стояла соблазнительная картинка зеленой лесной поляны, полной душистых летних цветов... Как же его уже достали эти проклятые каменные подземелья!  
\- А теперь я вынужден попросить вас быть как можно внимательней, - вдруг заявил Тоби после непродолжительного молчания. - Дело в том, что в этой части пещер расположено довольно много самых разнообразных ловушек. Если честно, я вообще поражаюсь, как Вам, Какаши-сан, - он неожиданно обернулся к шедшему позади дзенину и экспрессивно взмахнул руками, - удалось пробраться так далеко и при этом не столкнуться по дороге ни с одним из местных сюрпризов... А, впрочем, Вы ведь гений!  
Какаши демонстративно промолчал, не отрывая взгляда от страниц своей книжки. Однако Тоби явно не собирался сдаваться так легко.  
\- Гении – такая редкость в наше время! Власть над миром захватывают посредственности... А нет ничего страшнее, чем воинственная посредственность, - он важно кивнул в подтверждение своих слов, продолжая идти задом наперед, чтобы видеть спутников. – А Вам, наверное, довелось побывать во многих приключениях?! Вы наверняка выполняете самые серьезные и опасные миссии... И, готов поспорить, на Вашем счету нет ни одного проваленного задания! Гении иначе просто не умеют, правда? – продолжал весело тараторить Акацки. – Еще совсем немного, и Вы станете такой же живой легендой, как великие саннины! Знаете, Итачи-сан рассказывал о Вас много интересного. Обе встречи с Вами оставили у него неизгладимые впечатления... Эх, я прям даже не могу поверить, что у меня появился шанс увидеть знаменитого Шаринган Какаши – и при этом остаться в живых!!!  
\- Это ненадолго, - наконец невозмутимо отозвался дзенин, так и не удостоив Тоби взглядом.  
Тот прижал обе руки к сердцу и воскликнул:  
\- О, Вы меня успокоили!  
И споткнулся. Наруто, хоть и ожидал чего-то подобного уже давно, все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Тоби с металлическим лязгом рухнул на пол, перекатился через голову несколько раз и наконец врезался в стену. Приподнялся на локте и потер затылок, с печальным вздохом протянув:  
\- Ну вот. Я всегда был до ужаса неуклюжим... Впрочем, гению не понять.  
Наруто, все это время молчавший, все-таки не выдержал и громко фыркнул, мрачно нахмурившись:  
\- Да что вы все заладили – гении, гении! Это еще ничего не значит!!! Чтобы стать сильным, вовсе необязательно быть гением! – он еще раз фыркнул и с решительным видом скрестил руки на груди.  
Какаши снова промолчал, задумчиво глядя куда-то на стену. Тоби с кряхтением поднялся на ноги, отряхнул колени и мягко заметил:  
\- Есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить даже при очень большом желании. Тот, кто родился посредственностью, однажды действительно может стать сильным... но никогда не будет настолько силен, чтобы менять мир.  
Наруто скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна глухого раздражения. Сколько раз он уже все это слышал!  
\- Ты еще про судьбу что-нибудь добавь! – почти прорычал он, невольно вспомнив Неджи. – Если хочешь, можешь забиться в угол и прикрываться словами о том, что якобы ничего не можешь изменить, а я все равно буду идти тем путем, который когда-то выбрал! И плевать, кто здесь гений, а кто посредственность!!!  
Какаши молча посмотрел в потолок, Тоби тоже ничего не ответил и вообще не пошевелился. Наруто окинул обоих предельно раздраженным взглядом и решительно двинулся вперед по коридору, даже не глядя под ноги.   
Ну почему в его присутствии кто-нибудь обязательно начинает разговор о гениях?! Раз за разом, снова и снова... Саске тоже все называли гением – ну и где он теперь?!!  
Наруто вдруг случайно запнулся о какой-то камень, раздраженно пнул его... и не сразу сообразил, что за странный скрежет раздался в стене и над головой. Удивленно поднял взгляд...  
Потолок над тем участком коридора, где он стоял, задрожал, а потом вдруг треснул.  
Мелкая каменная пыль посыпалась в глаза.  
\- Осторожно!!! – донесся сзади почти испуганный вопль.  
Наруто обернулся, все еще не понимая толком, что вообще происходит и почему так быстро колотится сердце.  
Трещины перебежали на стены, как быстрые смертоносные змеи.  
Тоби с лихорадочной поспешностью сложил печати и исчез. Наруто не успел даже удивиться, как его вдруг кто-то обхватил сзади за пояс...  
Вспышка. На мгновение все поплыло вокруг, голова закружилась. Свет сместился. Но только он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что вообще происходит, как раздался оглушительный грохот.  
Пыль. Целый столб мелкой каменной пыли. Два факела раздраженно зашипели и погасли.  
А потолок над тем самым участком коридора, где только что стоял Наруто, окончательно треснул и стремительно обвалился.  
Тук-тук... Тук-тук...  
Каменные глыбы завали пол, раскатились в стороны со странным гулом, почти жужжанием. А может, Наруто просто показалось...  
Уши заложило, все звуки доносились, как сквозь толстый слой ваты. Он ошалело мигнул, потом закашлялся от пыли.  
Что... что произошло?..  
Стоявший рядом Тоби наконец отпустил его, шумно вздохнул и серьезно заметил:  
\- Я же просил быть осторожней. Тут повсюду ловушки, и эта далеко не самая опасная, - а потом вдруг хлопнул в ладоши и ненормально радостным голосом выдал: – О да! Наконец-то! Наконец-то у меня получилось дзюцу мгновенного перемещения!! Яхху!!! Тоби крут!  
Наруто огляделся, только сейчас осознав, что каким-то чудом оказался в той части коридора, где стояли Какаши и Тоби. Впереди медленно опадала пыль, сквозь ее клубы проступали очертания обвалившихся каменных глыб.  
Что там этот придурок только что сказал про дзюцу мгновенного перемещения?..  
Наруто тяжело сглотнул, наконец сообразив, что его только что парой центнеров гранита едва не размазало по полу тонким слоем, и с запинкой хрипло спросил:  
\- А что, раньше не получалось?  
Акацки почесал в затылке и, беспечно пожав плечами, выдал:  
\- Да если честно, я его вообще в первый раз попробовал применить...  
Наруто оторопело уставился на него, чувствуя, как гудит и кружится голова.  
Чего?.. Этот идиот что, издевается?!  
И – этот идиот что, только спас ему жизнь?..  
Словно в ответ на его мысли, Тоби вдруг вскинул руки ладонями вверх:  
\- Эй, только не думай, что я спас тебя, потому что якобы хочу стать героем! Не-е-е-ет, Тоби хитрый! Тоби сделал это сугубо из корыстных побуждений! Ты ведь благородный великодушный коноховец, не так ли? Значит, ты, чтобы вернуть долг, потом спасешь меня, если мне будет угрожать какая-либо опасность!  
Наруто просто банально не нашелся, что на это ответить.  
Что за...  
Он почти беспомощно оглянулся на Какаши, только сейчас сообразив, что тот все это время простоял совершенно неподвижно и молчал. И даже не сделал не малейшей попытки помочь собственному ученику. Однако все возможные слова просто застряли у Наруто в горле, когда Какаши перевел взгляд с обвалившихся камней на него.  
Потому что это был дикий, страшный взгляд совершенно чужого человека.  
Секунда... другая...  
Неожиданно Тоби громко засвистел какой-то веселый мотивчик и спокойно двинулся вперед по коридору, перепрыгивая через раскатившиеся камни. Какаши наконец отвел взгляд от своего ученика и направился следом за Акацки, так и не проронив ни слова.  
И Наруто только тогда снова смог вдохнуть. Постоял какое-то время неподвижно, бездумно глядя себе под ноги, потом поспешил догнать своих спутников.  
Дальше все трое шли, словно укутанные невидимым коконом молчания. Сгустившуюся тишину нарушал только шорох шагов и сухое потрескивание факелов. Наруто притих и плелся сзади, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым. Что-то странное, невидимое стороннему взгляду происходило между его спутниками, но он никак не мог понять, что.  
Проклятье, надо же было так глупо попасться в такую дурацкую ловушку!.. С Саске бы такого, наверное, никогда не произошло...  
Наруто решительно оборвал мысль и нахмурился. И едва успел затормозить, чтобы не уткнуться носом в спину Какаши. Поднял голову и удивленно огляделся по сторонам. Оказывается, они успели выйти в очередную небольшую пещеру.  
Тоби замер впереди, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, потом повернулся к своим спутникам:  
\- Знаете, у меня такое предложение... День был насыщенным, приключений хватило, до выхода из подземелий нам кружным путем идти еще долго... В общем, давайте-ка остановимся на ночь! Тем более что и снаружи уже стемнело...  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – удивился Наруто, осторожно обходя неподвижного дзенина.  
Тоби пожал плечами:  
\- Когда проводишь в подземельях много времени, постепенно начинаешь инстинктивно чувствовать, где именно находится солнце.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что под землей наоборот стираются все временные границы, - неожиданно негромко заметил Какаши, и Наруто невольно вздрогнул оттого, как сухо прозвучал его голос.  
Акацки какое-то время молчал, потом снова пожал плечами:  
\- У кого как.  
В итоге все же решено было остановиться на ночлег, благо их проводник запасся водой на прошлой стоянке. Все трое молча поужинали остававшимися припасами, после чего Какаши распределил ночные дежурства между собой и Наруто, тем самым наглядно продемонстрировав, что по-прежнему не доверяет Акацки, и завалился спать, улегшись прямо на каменном полу и отвернувшись к стене.  
Да уж... Денек получился не из самых обычных... И уж тем более не из легких!  
Наруто неуверенно покосился на неподвижно сидевшего напротив Тоби и, чуть подумав, тихонько позвал:  
\- Эй, ты еще не спишь?  
Это проклятое тягостное молчание здорово действовало ему на нервы. А, несмотря на всю усталость, спать пока не хотелось. Да и потом, он должен сидеть на страже, пока Какаши отдыхает... а то мало ли что еще взбредет в голову их самозваному помощнику...  
\- А? – удивленно откликнулся Тоби. – Да нет, я сидя спать так и не научился... А твой учитель быстро засыпает? – неожиданно спросил он.  
\- Н-не знаю, - озадачено отозвался Наруто, покосившись на спину Какаши.  
Акацки кивнул и неожиданно попросил:  
\- Расскажи мне о нем.  
Наруто изумленно уставился на собеседника. Тот передернул плечами и с некоторым смущением признался:  
\- Ну, я не преувеличивал, когда назвал его живой легендой. И мне действительно интересно, каким человеком надо быть, чтобы тебя признали гением не только в родной деревне, но и в других странах, не только друзья, но и враги...  
Наруто озадаченно почесал в затылке. Как-то так получилось, что он никогда не воспринимал своего учителя, как живую легенду... Да что там, он и к старику Джирайе никогда особого почтения не испытывал! Люди как люди, со своими странностями и тайнами в прошлом.  
На самом деле Наруто вынужден был признать, что практически ничего не знает о Какаши. Ни о его хобби, ни о его привычках (за исключением любви к книжкам Извратного отшельника), ни о его мечтах... ни о том, что же он все-таки скрывает под своей маской, в конце-то концов! При знакомстве со своей будущей командой дзенин прямо заявил, что не испытывает никакого желания рассказывать им что-либо о себе. Потом, правда, они узнали, что их сенсей – один из самых опасных шиноби Конохи, прославленный Ниндзя-копия, человек, который никогда не приходит вовремя и вообще отличается изрядной долей безответственности... и который никогда не бросит своих товарищей в беде. Только буквально несколько месяцев назад, после спасения Гаары, Какаши неожиданно рассказал Наруто и Сакуре немного о своем отце... и о своем лучшем друге, который погиб, спасая самого Какаши и их сокомандницу. Тогда же он подарил Наруто очки, которые теперь покоились на дне бездонной пропасти. О том, что друг Какаши был из клана Учиха и что именно ему принадлежал Шаринган Ниндзя-копии, Наруто случайно узнал от пьяного Джирайи. И порой жалел, что у него не было возможности познакомиться с этим другом сенсея, который, похоже, был единственным вменяемым Учихой. Наверное, они бы нашли много общего...  
Собственно, это было все, что Наруто знал о собственном учителе. Но не признаваться же в этом болвану Тоби?!  
\- Ну-у, - протянул он, снова покосившись на, судя по всему, уже заснувшего дзенина. – Сначала он показался мне плохим человеком. Слишком заносчивым, слишком... не знаю даже, как объяснить... Он здорово над нами поиздевался во время испытания с бубенчиками! – Наруто насупился, вспомнив, как по-идиотски облажался в тот раз. – Мы уж думали, что все, не бывать нам генинами, снова сошлют в Академию... но потом Какаши-сенсей заявил, что все-таки согласен нас учить. Мы были первой командой, которая прошла это его дурацкое испытание! А потом была наша первая серьезная миссия в стране Волн...  
Наруто ненадолго замолчал, вспоминая. Огромный мост, затянутый туманом... липким, мокрым... кажется, он до сих пор остался на коже. И бесконечные зеркала, в которых теряются отражения...  
Он вздрогнул и поспешил продолжить:  
\- Какаши-сенсей тогда спас нас... Сказал, что никогда не позволит погибнуть своим друзьям... Вот, ну а потом у нас были другие миссии, и экзамен на звание чуунина. Какаши-сенсей тренировал Саске... - Наруто нахмурился и резко сменил тему. – У Какаши-сенсея постоянно бывают стычки с Гай-сенсеем, они вечно устраивают какие-то дурацкие соревнования. Правда, у меня сложилось впечатление, что Какаши-сенсей от этих соревнований обычно не в восторге... Но Гай-сенсея не переспоришь! – Наруто хмыкнул, в красках представив себе знаменитого Зеленого Зверя. – Ну а вообще, Какаши-сенсей немного странный, но, в общем, неплохой человек и классный ниндзя. Хотя, конечно, я однажды обязательно стану сильнее него! – решительно закончил он.  
Тоби какое-то время молчал, вертя в руках кунай, которым до этого нарезал овощи во время их скудной трапезы. Пауза затягивалась, и Наруто, неуютно поерзав, первым нарушил тишину:  
\- А каким был твой учитель?  
Если, конечно, у Акацки есть учителя... Впрочем, этот идиот ведь не всегда был Акацки!  
Не всегда ведь?  
Тоби вздрогнул и наконец поднял голову:  
\- А?.. А, ну, мой теперешний наставник – это чудовищная образина с дурным характером, получеловек-полурастение, - он снова вздрогнул и зачем-то оглянулся. – Уж не знаю, то ли он таким уродился, то ли доигрался в процессе своих бесконечных генетических экспериментов – однако выглядит он теперь весьма... оригинально! Но, впрочем, с ним вполне можно сосуществовать. Гораздо хуже, если б моим наставником был семпай! Или, тем более, Лидер-сама...  
Тоби замолчал и завертел кунай с удвоенной силой.  
Наруто вздохнул, сам не зная почему, и попытался устроиться поудобней. Какаши едва слышно похрапывал во сне.  
Интересно, а кого он все-таки имел ввиду, когда упоминал об «остальных»? Впрочем, среди них наверняка есть Сакура-чан.  
Эх, можно не сомневаться, что при встрече ему светит хороший удар кулаком... челюсть уже заранее начала противно ныть...  
\- Эй, а хочешь, я расскажу тебе про самую прекрасную девушку на свете?!  
\- Самую прекрасную? – удивленно переспросил Тоби.  
\- Ага! – без доли сомнения отозвался Наруто, чувствуя, что где-то в груди собирается странное тепло. – Она самая красивая и самая умная! У нее совершенно незабываемые зеленые глаза и о-очень сильный удар правой! Конечно, пожалуй, у нее немного резковатый характер... и ворчать она любит... да и сердится частенько из-за пустяков, особенно после обучения у Тсунаде-баа-чан... Но все равно она самая замечательная! Единственное что, она все никак не может выбросить из головы своего «Саске-куна»...  
Наруто насупился и замолчал.  
Проклятье, почему, _почему_ он сам постоянно вспоминает этого заносчивого ублюдка?!  
\- Она из твоей команды? – уточнил Тоби таким тоном, как будто это было ему правда интересно.  
Наруто вздохнул, поняв, что упоминания Саске все равно никак не избежать, и продолжил:  
\- Да. Мы с ней и Саске были в одной команде... пока этот ублюдок не бросил нас!!! Но ничего, я найду способ его вернуть! Я ведь обещал Сакуре-чан...  
Тоби вонзил кунай в щель в камне и негромко спросил:  
\- Девушка, которую любишь ты, любит твоего лучшего друга?  
Наруто стиснул зубы и отвернулся. Проклятье, его это не касается!!! Он ничего не знает, _ничего_ – о том, через что они прошли все вместе, о том, что они пережили...  
\- И при этом ты готов вернуть своего друга, потому что обещал ей? – так же тихо продолжил Тоби, не дождавшись ответа. – И сам останешься в стороне?  
Наруто вскинулся, одарив собеседника яростным взглядом, и почти прорычал:  
\- Да хоть бы и так!!! Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива... и если ей для этого нужен такой заносчивый самодовольный ублюдок, то я притащу его обратно в деревню, чего бы это мне ни стоило! И буду защищать их обоих.  
Да. Именно так. Он уже не ребенок и способен думать не только о себе. А то, что сердце больно ноет – это пустяки, пройдет. Он все равно тоже будет счастлив, если все дорогие ему люди снова соберутся вместе. Даже если он сам окажется немного лишним...  
\- А почему ушел твой друг?  
Наруто удивленно посмотрел на Акацки, потом криво усмехнулся и презрительно бросил:  
\- Потому что хотел получить силу. И ради этого продался старому змеиному выродку... А все – из-за своей идиотской мечты убить брата! Он ушел и предал деревню...  
Ублюдок. Кретинский ублюдок.  
Но ничего, при следующей встрече все будет иначе! При следующей встрече Наруто ни за что не сдастся так просто!!!  
\- Говоришь, твой друг стал предателем, - медленно проговорил Тоби. – Он выдал врагам какие-то тайны и секреты? Или как-либо навредил самой деревне, выступил против нее?  
Наруто озадаченно моргнул. Он никогда не смотрел на данную проблему с этой стороны... Просто как-то привык, что все стали называть Саске предателем...  
\- Нет вроде...  
\- Тогда, может, его нельзя формально назвать предателем? – неожиданно спросил Тоби.  
Наруто раскрыл рот, но так и не нашелся, что ответить.  
То есть? Как это?..  
Саске – не предатель?..  
Но тогда кто?!  
А Тоби тем временем выдернул из пола кунай и невозмутимо убрал за пазуху, предположив совершенно нереальную, абсурдную, невозможную вещь:  
\- Может, он ушел, чтобы однажды вернуться, когда его цель будет достигнута?  
Но... но...  
Тогда получается, что...  
\- Надежда – это слишком жестоко, - внезапно заявил Какаши, не поворачиваясь.  
Наруто едва не свалился с камня, на котором сидел.  
Он что, не спал все это время?!  
Тоби в очередной раз пожал плечами и невозмутимо заметил:  
\- Ну, иногда можно выжить только благодаря ей, - после чего завернулся в плащ и улегся у стены, заявив: – Ладно, вы, если хотите, можете мне не доверять, но я-то вам доверяю, поэтому собираюсь спать!   
Наруто остался сидеть, чувствуя, как от смущения полыхают уши. Получается, Какаши-сенсей слышал весь его рассказ?..  
Проклятье!  
Он мрачно вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. В конце концов, он остался на страже, значит, нужно сосредоточиться. А то мало ли что! Тоби, конечно, сказал, что муравьи и прочая пакость в эту часть пещер не заползают, их надежно удерживают ловушки – но лучше перестраховаться. В конце концов, никто не гарантировал, что их не отыщут остальные Акацки!  
Наруто сгреб горсть мелких камушков и принялся задумчиво подбрасывать их на ладони, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту ближайшего коридора.  
Похоже, эта ночь будет долгой.

* * *

 _Дождь. В его мыслях всегда шел дождь. Серый, изматывающий, безразличный ко всему дождь. И именно поэтому, когда дождь шел и в окружающем мире, он приходил к мемориальному камню. Капли воды медленно стекали по иероглифам мертвых имен, а он снова, и снова, и снова вспоминал о том, каким идиотом был... и, ненавидя самого себя за слабость, раз за разом представлял – а что, если б все тогда сложилось по-другому? Если б существовала возможность менять прошлое?_   
_Если б, если б... Кто там первым сказал, что история не терпит сослагательного наклонения?_  
 _Они были детьми войны, выросшими на поле битвы. Счастье нового поколения, что оно понятия не имеет, **что** это такое! _  
_...Это случилось года за четыре до того, как Какаши стал учителем команды номер семь. Был дождь, и очередная годовщина, и он в тот вечер одиноко напивался в баре наедине со своими собственными дождливыми мыслями. Все знакомые знали, что в это время к нему лучше не приближаться... Но Асума, Генма и Хайяте возвращались с очередной успешно завершенной миссии и заглянули по дороге в бар, где как раз находился Какаши._  
 _\- По какому поводу пьем? – чуть насмешливо поинтересовался Генма, проигнорировав предостерегающее шиканье Асумы, и бесцеремонно уселся напротив._  
 _Какаши решил не тратить на незваного собеседника время и слова и демонстративно промолчал._  
 _Как и следовало ожидать, не подействовало._  
 _\- Эй, только не говори мне, что повод все тот же! – искренне удивился Генма._  
 _Хайяте негромко кашлянул, обводя приятелей настороженным взглядом._  
 _Какаши подлил себе еще саке и спокойно посоветовал:_  
 _\- Генма. Отвали._  
 _...После нападения Девятихвостого на Коноху и гибели Четвертого Какаши еще какое-то время служил в АНБУ, но потом ушел оттуда. Времена были не самыми легкими, и на какой-то не очень долгий срок по распоряжению Третьего был сформирован своеобразный отряд особого реагирования, в который входили Хатаке Какаши, Сарутоби Асума и Ширануи Генма. Иногда на миссиях к ним присоединялся Гекко Хайяте, тогда только-только вступивший в АНБУ. Все четверо были знакомы еще с детства, хотя никогда не являлись особо близкими друзьями. Каждый был слишком замкнут в своей собственной боли – война собирала обильные плоды._  
 _Когда настало мирное время, особый отряд распался, но все четверо сохранили довольно неплохие приятельские отношения._  
 _...Генма удивленно мигнул, после стиснул зубы и процедил с неожиданной яростью:_  
 _\- Проклятье, до каких пор мертвецы будут влиять на нашу жизнь?! Этот твой драгоценный Учиха был всего лишь бездарным идиотом!_  
 _Какаши в ответ просто очень внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза._  
 _А потом ударил. Коротко, без замаха._  
 _...Асуме и Хайяте большого труда стоило разнять драку. Рядом носился встревоженный хозяин бара, который одновременно и переживал из-за погрома в своем заведении, и благоразумно побаивался лезть под горячую руку таким серьезным и опасным шиноби._  
 _Потом все четверо сидели за столиком в углу и молча пили саке. Какаши бездумно смотрел за окно на дождь, стараясь не обращать внимания на противно нывшую скулу. Генма время от времени бросал на него мрачные взгляды и прикладывал к фингалу под глазом холодный компресс. Асума курил, созерцая потолок и следя за тем, чтобы дым не попадал на Хайяте. Последний сутулился, стараясь казаться как можно незаметней, и сосредоточенно рисовал пальцем на столе невидимые узоры._  
 _Наконец Генме, видимо, надоело всеобщее молчание, и он негромко, серьезно проговорил:_  
 _\- Какаши, прошло уже много лет. И, позволь тебе напомнить, ты не единственный, кому доводилось терять близких людей._  
 _Какаши неопределенно пожал плечами, все так же глядя на дождь. Драться больше пока не хотелось. Они и так повели себя, как мальчишки..._  
 _\- Ну нет, так просто ты от меня теперь не отделаешься, - заявил вдруг Генма. – Тем более, что это уже давно надо было сказать... - немного помолчав, он решительно продолжил: – Ты называешь **его** своим лучшим другом и по крайней мере раз в неделю обязательно ходишь к мемориальному камню. Но ты никогда не задумывался – а что было бы, если б он остался жив? _   
_Какаши едва не вздрогнул, но все же не показал вида, что слова приятеля достигли своей цели._  
 _\- Думаешь, вы бы остались друзьями? – вкрадчиво спросил Генма и, перекатив свой неизменный сенбон в другой уголок рта, громко хмыкнул. – Да не с чего вам было дружить! Вы же были слишком разными, у вас даже общего ничего не было, ни интересов, ни увлечений, социальный статус – и тот..._  
 _\- И что ты пытаешься мне всем этим доказать? – наконец негромко поинтересовался Какаши, все же переводя взгляд на собеседника._  
 _Асума почему-то вдруг шумно вздохнул. Генма не обратил на это никакого внимания и так же медленно проговорил, не отвечая прямо на вопрос Какаши:_  
 _\- Я прекрасно помню, каким ты был в детстве, - он неожиданно гневно сверкнул глазами и мрачно бросил: – Да если б этот Учиха не погиб, ты бы так и остался холодным самодовольным ублюдком! Смотрел бы на всех остальных, как на грязь под ногами, соблюдал все правила и не мог бы принять ни одного самостоятельного решения._  
 _Его голос так и сочился холодным презрением._  
 _Мало кто знал, что спокойный, даже меланхоличный Ширануи Генма в юности был крайне эмоциональным и резким._  
 _Какаши потер саднившие костяшки пальцев и одарил собеседника предостерегающим взглядом._  
 _...Генма пока не сказал ничего такого, что бы он ни говорил себе сам. Каждый раз. Каждый день._  
 _Дождь усилился, яростно хлестал по стеклам, будто в надежде пробраться внутрь. В баре, не считая их, было идеально пусто. Хозяин тихонько копошился, собирая оставшиеся после драки осколки, и время от времени настороженно поглядывал на опасных гостей._  
 _Генма с силой провел рукой по лицу, словно стирая раздражение, снова перекатил во рту сенбон, вздохнул и устало добавил:_  
 _\- Пойми наконец, ты имеешь полное право оставить этот эпизод в прошлом и забыть о нем. Мертвецам наше горе все равно ни к чему._  
 _Разумные слова. Правильные. Рациональные._  
 _Вот только..._  
 _\- Есть одна вещь, которая никогда не даст мне забыть, - спокойно возразил Какаши и поправил протектор._  
 _...В такие дождливые дни он не помнил, какого цвета солнце..._  
 _Асума закурил новую сигарету, Хайяте покосился на хозяина бара и хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал. Генма не смотрел на Какаши и задумчиво покусывал кончик сенбона. Потом неожиданно спросил:_  
 _\- Ну а что бы ты сделал, если б он – предположим, что чудеса бывают – вдруг вернулся?_  
 _Если б, если б..._  
 _Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы..._  
 _Какаши ведь столько раз сам спрашивал себя об этом..._  
 _Но где он – правильный ответ?_  
 _\- Попросил бы прощения._  
 _Дождь, дождь, дождь. Слишком много дождя в одной отдельно взятой жизни._  
 _Генма презрительно фыркнул и вдруг хлопнул ладонью по столу, почти выплюнув:_  
 _\- Ну ты и эгоист! На самом деле тебя беспокоит только искупление своей вины и собственное душевное равновесие, а не смерть друга!_  
 _Дождь._  
 _\- Эй, эй! – предостерегающе начал было Асума._  
 _Но Какаши наконец все это надоело, и он, недобро усмехнувшись под маской, небрежно бросил, глядя прямо в злые и тоскливые глаза Генмы:_  
 _\- А может, ты просто хочешь сказать все то же самое **себе**? _  
_...Ширануи Генма так и не простил себе, что несколько лет назад, еще во время войны, не смог спасти **своего** друга, своего товарища по команде. Хотел заслонить его своим телом – но не успел. И имя друга Генмы, талантливого медика, не было высечено на мемориальном камне, потому что он погиб не во время миссии на благо деревни, а от руки предателя. О, разумеется, Генма отомстил – страшно, безжалостно... Но месть не меняет прошлого. _  
_Ширануи Генма ненавидел предателей. И завидовал Хатаке Какаши – потому что Какаши был спасен своим другом. И мог приходить к мемориальному камню._  
 _...Оба вскочили со своих мест и замерли, угрожающе глядя друг на друга. Асума демонстративно закатил глаза и выдохнул:_  
 _\- Оба вы идиоты!_  
 _Однако новой драки все же не последовало: с перенервничавшим Хайяте случился приступ кровавого кашля, и все трое поспешили доставить его в больницу._  
 _Дождь смыл все следы, и больше Какаши и Генма к этому разговору не возвращались. Но не забыли из него ни слова._  
 _...Ну что, кто хочет стать героем?_  
 _А кто готов заплатить за это необходимую цену?_  
Какаши открыл глаза и невидяще уставился на стену напротив. В голове роились воспоминания – болезненно четкие и яркие.  
Он никому никогда не позволял безнаказанно оскорблять память своего лучшего друга. Ни словом, ни даже намеком.  
Наверное, он так и не сможет сегодня заснуть...  
Угораздило же Наруто спровоцировать этот проклятый обвал!  
Хатаке Какаши всегда искренне ненавидел подземелья.   
Больше них он, наверное, ненавидел только самого себя. И свои ошибки.  
Впрочем, он еще очень давно поклялся, что больше никогда не повторит таких ошибок. А гении всегда держат свое слово.   
И в данном случае совсем неважно, чего это стоит на самом деле – стать гением.

* * *

Неровный свет откуда-то сбоку, над головой – гигантские каменные сосульки, тени на стенах и странные шорохи. Первые несколько секунд Наруто никак не мог сообразить, где находится, но потом вдруг дала о себе знать дикая боль в одеревеневшей шее, он резко сел с невольным стоном и быстро огляделся. А, да, та же самая пещера, что и накануне...  
\- Проснулся наконец, - негромко констатировал знакомый спокойный голос.  
Наруто чуть скосил взгляд вправо и обнаружил Какаши, который неподвижно сидел, скрестив ноги, и внимательно смотрел на слабый язычок пламени факела. Его неизменная книжка в кричаще яркой обложке лежала рядом. Закрытая.  
Наруто задержал дыхание, потом медленно выдохнул с невероятным облегчением.  
Значит, не приснилось. Значит, его действительно не бросили. Значит, за ним действительно пришли.  
За все время пребывания в проклятых пещерах это была первая ночь, когда ему не снились кошмары.  
\- Доброе утро, Какаши-сенсей! – бодро поздоровался он, широко улыбнувшись, и вскочил на ноги, потирая затекшие плечи и шею. Все-таки спать на холодном каменном полу не рекомендуется даже будущим Хокаге! Раненая нога болела, но не так сильно, как вчера, можно было спокойно игнорировать.  
Дзенин молча перевел пристальный взгляд на своего ученика, и тот невольно вздрогнул. Никогда раньше на его памяти учитель не смотрел _так_... мрачно, темно, холодно и почти обреченно.  
\- Эм... Какаши-сенсей, что-то случилось? – осторожно уточнил Наруто, быстро осматривая пещеру в поисках трупов незаметно напавших ночью врагов. Оных не обнаружилось, как ни странно.  
Дзенин еще пару секунд смотрел куда-то сквозь него, потом наконец отвел взгляд и тоже поднялся на ноги.  
\- Я жалею, что согласился на эту ночевку. Это было крайне глупо с моей стороны. Мы потеряли слишком много времени, что дало Акацки серьезное преимущество. Они легко могли отыскать нас, пока мы... отдыхали.  
Голос Какаши был непривычно сухой и холодный, какой-то странно режущий. Наруто озадаченно моргнул, потом попытался скрыть свою растерянность за неопределенным пожатием плеч. Похоже, Какаши был здорово раздражен на самого себя... Хотя – было бы из чего проблему делать! Их ведь не нашли?  
Не нашли?..  
\- Нам не стоит больше здесь задерживаться, - так же сухо продолжил Какаши, отряхивая штаны. – Буди этого, - он отрывисто кивнул за спину Наруто.  
Тот удивленно обернулся.  
У стены продолжал мирно посапывать, закинув руки за голову и поджав ноги, придурок Тоби. Ух ты, надо же, он все еще здесь! Не сбежал, не исчез…  
А это ведь первый раз, когда Наруто видит своего тюремщика спящим... Замечательная возможность расплатиться за все те бесцеремонные пробуждения, которые ему пришлось претерпеть в течение последних дней!  
А еще... еще это уникальная возможность проверить, почему же именно этот идиот прячет свое лицо. Бесшумно приблизиться и одним движением сорвать дурацкую оранжевую маску – что может быть проще?  
Вот только... Никто почему-то не верил, но за прошедшие годы Наруто научился уважать чужие тайны.  
Он снова покосился на учителя, потом подошел к Акацки и несильно пнул его ногой в бок. Результат превзошел все ожидания: Тоби подскочил с молниеносной скоростью, резко отпрыгнул на несколько шагов, замер у стены в оборонительной стойке... шумно выдохнул и устало выдал:  
\- А, это ты...  
\- А ты думал кто? Любимая бабушка?! – презрительно фыркнул Наруто.  
Тоби промолчал.  
Да что такое творится с этими двумя?! Оба какие-то мрачные и хмурые – хотя, конечно, попробуй пойми с их идиотскими масками... У самого Наруто настроение было совершенно замечательное! Остатки сонливости как рукой сняло, вдобавок он чувствовал необыкновенный внутренний подъем и готовность отважно бороться с чем и с кем угодно. Почти четыре дня апатии и подвешенности вне пространства и времени, которые он провел в ненавистной камере, остались позади! А впереди – свобода!!!  
\- Отправляемся, - лаконично бросил Какаши, разворачиваясь к одному из коридоров.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - с очередным вздохом отозвался Тоби, осторожно обходя дзенина и указывая правильную дорогу.  
Шли молча и тихо. Акацки негромко насвистывал, Какаши внимательно, задумчиво смотрел по сторонам, словно что-то искал. Наруто плелся в хвосте и сверлил спины своих спутников недовольным взглядом. Настроение по-прежнему было приподнятым, но от всех этих одинаковых каменных коридоров с одинаковыми чахлыми факелами на стенах его уже начинало здорово мутить. Скорей бы уж наверх, на солнце и ветер!  
Ветер, наверное, сейчас свободно поет в зеленой листве, несет над землей летний дурман полевых цветов – ромашек, колокольчиков, гвоздики и клевера...  
Интересно, а они, когда выберутся на поверхность, сразу отправятся в Коноху?  
И еще – как там остальные? Какаши-сенсей сказал, они должны были отвлекать внимание...  
Затолкав невольную тревогу как можно глубже в подсознание, Наруто собрался было спросить, долго ли им еще идти, но вдруг резко остановился, едва не споткнувшись и глядя вперед широко раскрытыми глазами. Внезапно ужалившая мысль, никак не связанная со всеми его предыдущими размышлениями, была слишком неожиданной. И слишком сумбурно-острой, влекущей за собой еще сразу сотню самых разных мыслей.   
\- Какаши-сенсей, - медленно проговорил он. – Я почему-то только сейчас сообразил: ведь где-то здесь должен быть Итачи...  
Учиха Итачи.  
Тот самый. Учиха Итачи. _Настоящий_ Учиха Итачи.  
А значит... вернее, только возможно... но все же, все же – это ведь значит, что однажды сюда может прийти Саске. Прийти в поисках своей цели, своего брата. Однажды – или даже сегодня-завтра. А что, если как-нибудь сообщить ему о местонахождении Итачи?  
И – что, если дождаться его здесь?..  
Прежде, чем Наруто успел осознать, _насколько_ сумбурны и абсурдны были эти мысли, его резко прервал Какаши.  
\- Даже не думай, - сухо бросил он, тоже останавливаясь и строго глядя на ученика через плечо. Потом снова двинулся вперед по коридору вслед за Тоби. Наруто не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как, недовольно нахмурившись, нагнать своих спутников.  
Коридор постепенно расширялся, но потолок опускался все ниже. Эхо от их голосов становилось все отчетливей, звонче, неприятно отдавалось в ушах.  
\- Мы сразу отправляемся в Коноху, и так уже слишком задержались здесь. Никаких глупых геройств! – продолжал Какаши, не глядя на хмуро шагавшего рядом ученика. – На всякий случай я отправил Хокаге-сама с одним из своих ниндзя-догов сообщение о местоположении Логова Акацки. В ближайшее время должна явиться подмога... но, думаю, к тому моменту все члены организации уже успеют скрыться в другое убежище, как это было в прошлый раз, когда мы пришли за Гаарой...  
\- Уж в этом можете не сомневаться! – радостно перебил его Тоби.  
Наруто вздрогнул; в ушах загудело, голос Акацки слышался как из колодца, гулкий и далекий, а перед глазами снова стояло бледное, мертвое лицо Гаары, покрытое мелкими трещинами. Хватило одного напоминания вскользь...  
 _Не прощу._  
\- Лидер-сама с помощью своего особого дзюцу даже перенесет все наши наработки, все лаборатории и оружие, вам достанутся только пустые пещеры! – весело, почти с гордостью сообщил Тоби. И вдруг спокойно заявил: – А Итачи-сан сейчас, кстати, в Логове нет. Они с Кисаме-сан отправились на поиски Восьмихвостого.  
Коридор вывел их в очередную небольшую пещеру, освещенную более ярко, чем все предыдущие. Какаши остановился и очень тихо, с опасной мягкостью в голосе спросил:  
\- Если ты знал об этом, то почему не удивился, увидев меня в облике Итачи?  
Тоби тоже остановился, потом обернулся к собеседнику и экспрессивно взмахнул руками, протянув:  
\- Отчего же, я удивился! И сразу заподозрил неладное. Нет, дело не в том, что Вы плохой актер – но просто убедительно сыграть роль Итачи-сан может только сам Итачи-сан!  
Наруто наконец смог отогнать воспоминание о Гааре и непонимающе посмотрел на своих спутников.  
О чем они?..  
\- Тогда почему ты отомкнул решетку и впустил меня? – еще мягче спросил Какаши, но эта мягкость была холодной, опасной и парадоксально острой.  
Тоби почесал в затылке:  
\- Ну... Мне просто хотелось посмотреть, что из этого получится! – и искренне добавил: – Скучно здесь.  
Наруто офигело мигнул. Казалось бы, ему уже пора привыкнуть к странностям своего бывшего тюремщика... а все равно, попробуй тут привыкни!  
Захотелось посмотреть, что получится? И ради этого он впустил врага?!  
Одно слово – придурок. Неееееет, сам Наруто таким точно никогда не был!  
\- Какая тебе выгода помогать нам? – продолжил допрос дзенин.  
Его голос звучал спокойно и ровно, но хорошо было заметно, как напряглись плечи под зеленой тканью форменной жилетки.  
Тоби картинно всплеснул руками:  
\- Я же уже объяснял! За провал ответственного задания по охране пленника меня здесь ничего хорошего не ждет, так что я сваливаю! Так как, понятное дело, вернуть ребенка в камеру мне все равно не удастся, сил не хватит... да и не особо хочется, если честно...  
\- Какова _настоящая_ причина? – с нажимом проговорил Какаши, не сводя с собеседника странного темного взгляда.  
Наруто озадаченно косился то на одного, то на другого, чувствуя себя совершенно лишним, и даже не попытался возмутиться в ответ на «ребенка». Интересно, с чего вдруг такая настойчивость Какаши?.. Помог – ну и ладно, его дело, какая разница, зачем и почему!  
Тоби помолчал, потом с преувеличенной бодростью выдал:  
\- Да просто мне стало скучно!  
Пшшшшш-ссссс.  
Наруто дернулся от неожиданности, удивленно озираясь. Несколько ближайших к ним факелов почему-то вдруг с громким, мерзким шипением погасли. Тьма вокруг сгустилась, тени придвинулись, оплетая ноги, будто щупальца какого-то неведомого чудовища. В воздухе ощутимо повисло странное давящее, буквально душащее напряжение.  
Прежде, чем Наруто успел сообразить, в чем причина, Какаши отрывисто процедил, словно с трудом выталкивая из легких воздух:  
\- Исчезни.  
Его лицо было страшным. Даже несмотря на маску. Наруто никогда раньше не видел, чтобы в единственном видимом глазу учителя стояло _такое_ выражение. Неуловимое, темное, непонятное, пугающее. Полубезумное?  
\- Что?.. - неуверенно отозвался Тоби, явно тоже ощутив напряжение в воздухе.  
Наруто затаил дыхание и не шевелился, понимая, что происходит что-то очень-очень важное, но недоступное ему, его пониманию, его восприятию. Что-то, его совершенно не касавшееся – но легче от осознания этого почему-то не становилось...  
\- Исчезни, - медленно повторил Какаши и отрывисто продолжил, чеканя, сухо роняя слова: – Возвращайся обратно. Доноси своим хозяевам, беги, прячься... Но. Немедленно. Убирайся. Отсюда.  
Наруто встряхнулся, наконец полностью осознав, что все происходящее – это уже не шутки, и протестующе воскликнул:  
\- Но Какаши-сенсей! Как мы найдем выход без него?!  
И тут же осекся, потому что дзенин на мгновение перевел взгляд на него.  
 _Чужой_ взгляд чужого незнакомого человека.  
\- Мне знакома эта часть пещер, - все тем же сухим, неестественно спокойным голосом ответил Какаши. – Больше нам не нужен проводник. Если _он_ сейчас же отсюда не уберется – я его убью.  
Простая констатация факта. Ничего больше. Никаких эмоций. Маска вместо живого лица, маска вместо маски.  
\- Эй, эй, эй!!! – Тоби, до этого молчавший, вероятно, от изумления, вскинул руки ладонями вверх и отступил на пару шагов. – Что я такого сделал?! И – да вы хоть представляете, что _они_ теперь со мной сделают?!! Вы что, смерти моей хотите?! Я вам настолько не нравлюсь?..  
В его голосе отчетливо слышался страх.  
Наруто попытался что-то сказать, но не смог: горло перехватило.  
Происходило что-то жутко странное, неправильное... он не мог точно сказать, что именно и почему, но чувствовал это с ослепительной ясностью. И понятия не имел, что делать ему. Проклятье, из-за заблокированной чакры он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным и ни на что не способным! Почему, что вообще происходит?!  
Какаши ничего не ответил, пристально глядя не то на Акацки, не то на что-то поверх его головы, и просто медленно сжал правую руку в кулак. В воздухе нервно заискрились всполохи светло-синей чакры. А в следующее мгновение – Наруто не успел даже выдохнуть – дзенин оказался рядом с Тоби...   
…резко толкнул его в сторону и вскинул руку вверх, складывая печать. Наруто отстраненно удивился – очень мало кто был способен складывать печати при помощи только одной руки...  
А потом началось что-то совсем уж невероятное и абсурдное. Внезапный яркий свет, отголосок взрыва, падение чего-то очень тяжелого – все за какие-то доли секунды. Ровное синеватое сияние, слепящее глаза.  
Защитный барьер?..  
Наруто от души выругался сквозь зубы, яростно потер слезившиеся глаза...  
\- Поздравляю, хмм, - донесся сквозь напряженное жужжание чакры смутно знакомый самодовольно-насмешливый голос. – Ты смог не только почувствовать мое присутствие, но и отразить первую атаку.  
Сияние защитного барьера медленно угасло.  
Наруто наконец проморгался и вскинул голову, вдруг осознав, _почему_ этот голос кажется знакомым.  
Какаши-сенсей. Чуть в стороне от него едва устоявший на ногах Тоби. Какие-то бесформенные каменные обломки, ошметки серой глины...  
...а у стены напротив, рядом с другим выходом из пещеры, - тот самый светловолосый Акацки, Дейдара.  
Наруто бессознательно зарычал и шагнул вперед, но его удержал Какаши.  
\- Наконец-то у меня появился шанс отомстить за мою оторванную руку, хмм, - продолжал блондин, искривив губы в полубезумной улыбке.  
\- Ты, - медленно произнес Какаши, снова собирая чакру в ладонь. – Я думал, что убил тебя.  
Его голос звучал так же спокойно и почти безэмоционально, с едва заметным оттенком удивления, но при этом державшее его напряжение, совсем недавно висевшее в воздухе, почему-то отступило. Наруто отметил это чисто инстинктивно, сосредоточив все внимание на враге.  
Этот ублюдочный подрывник!..  
\- Всего лишь моего клона, хмм, - улыбка Акацки стала еще неприятней.  
\- С-семпай, - неуверенно подал голос Тоби, - что Вы здесь делаете?  
Дейдара одарил его мимолетным взглядом:  
\- Я решил встретить вас раньше, чем остальные, - с этими словами он извлек из кошеля глиняную птицу. – Вряд ли мне еще представится такой удачный шанс отомстить, хмм!  
Наруто сжал кулаки и зарычал громче. Да что этот ублюдок вообще о себе думает?!!  
\- Этот взрыв будет совершенней первого! Вы не сможете ни сбежать, ни скрыться, и никакой барьер вам не поможет, хмм! – Дейдара поднял птицу повыше, готовясь выпустить ее из рук, и отрывисто велел: – Тоби, отойди с дороги.  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Неужели это бьется сердце?..  
Секунда... Всего секунда, которая решает так много... Нужно немедленно придумать, нужно немедленно решить, что делать...  
Тук-тук.  
Тоби шумно вздохнул, отряхнул плащ и негромко ответил:   
\- Простите, семпай, но – нет.  
А потом сделал шаг, каким-то непонятным образом оказавшись впереди застывших Наруто и Какаши, и с молниеносной, неразличимой глазом скоростью сложил печати...

* * *

_Красное небо. Красное небо – вверху, внизу, справа, слева. Спереди и сзади. Сплошное красное небо. Десятки оттенков красного – алый, малиновый, багряный, бордовый, червонный, карминный. Холодный, теплый, горячий, обжигающий. Безумная палитра безжалостного красного цвета._   
_Красное небо – и луна. Идеально круглая, сияющая ровным белым светом, множественно разбросанная вокруг, словно отражения в бесконечных зеркалах. Сотни идеальных белых лун повсюду вокруг, со всех сторон, как лица безмолвных наблюдателей._   
_Красное небо, белые луны... и его собственная тень – черная._   
_Он лихорадочно озирается, чувствуя, как в кровь медленно просачивается почти незнакомый страх пополам с бешеной яростью._   
_\- Ч-что?.. – голос не слушается, не подчиняется, сиплым хрипом застревает в горле. – Но... Это невозможно!! Это техника Итачи!!!_   
_Красный, красный, красный..._   
_Он осознает, что не может пошевелиться._   
_Белый, белый, белый..._   
_\- Мне правда жаль, что так получилось, Дейдара-сан._   
_Черный._

* * *

…Ничего не произошло. Только этот блондинистый ублюдок вдруг почему-то застыл, широко раскрыв единственный видимый глаз.  
Это что, какое-то дзюцу обездвиживания?  
Тоби опустил руки и шумно выдохнул. А потом вдруг как-то очутился за спинами Наруто и Какаши и решительно подтолкнул их обоих ко входу в коридор:  
\- Скорее, это ненадолго его остановит!!! До поверхности осталось совсем немного!  
Наруто бросил вопросительный, слегка растерянный взгляд на учителя, но тот только неопределенно пожал плечами и первым скрылся в арке коридора. Остальные поспешили следом, причем Наруто успел заметить, как Тоби зачем-то, пробегая мимо, выхватил из рук застывшего блондина глиняную птицу и спрятал себе за пазуху.  
Коридор извивался темной змеей. Шипение редких факелов, дурацкие камни, словно специально подворачивавшиеся под ноги. Рана на ноге, о которой Наруто уже успел благополучно позабыть, снова разболелась. Легкие рвало от слишком быстрого бега, от недостатка воздуха... Впрочем – какой воздух в пещерах?! Скорее, пародия на воздух, вязкая затхлая пакость... Скорее бы, скорее бы на солнце! Ну а там – да пусть хоть разом нападают все Акацки с покойным Орочимару в придачу!!!  
А потом коридор вдруг закончился, оборвался очередной пещерой.  
И все трое резко остановились, словно споткнувшись. Потому что в самом воздухе этой пещеры висело что-то давящее и страшное, как призрак неминуемой угрозы, который тяжелым камнем опускался на плечи и стискивал горло, не давая вдохнуть. Наруто жадно захватил воздух ртом, тщетно пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
Проклятье, ему никогда раньше не доводилось встречаться с _настолько_ сильной чакрой!  
Много света откуда-то сверху. Просторная пещера, заросшая настоящим лесом бело-бурых сталактитов. Стройные причудливой формы колонны, жутковатого вида шипы, свисавшие с потолка...  
Пещеры, пещеры, пещеры! Когда же они уже наконец закончатся?!!  
\- Молодец, Тоби. Ты все-таки привел их.  
Что?..  
Наруто мигнул и все-таки смог невероятным усилием воли скинуть давление чужой чакры.  
Очертания пещеры перестали расплываться... и он наконец разглядел впереди, шагах в десяти от них, двух человек. Черные плащи с красными облаками...  
У заговорившего были короткие рыжие волосы, бледное лицо и огромное количество пирсинга. И мертвые холодные глаза с узором в виде концентрических кругов. На протекторе подрагивал световой блик, поэтому нельзя было разглядеть символ деревни.  
Рядом с этим типом стоял второй Акацки, жутковатое существо с черно-белым лицом и росшими прямо из плеч странными кустами.  
Да пусть хоть нападают все Акацки разом, значит?  
Как там это правильно называется? «Накаркал»?  
Стоп. _Что_ этот рыжий только что сказал?..  
Смысл прозвучавших слов вдруг разом дошел до Наруто, он вздрогнул и быстро перевел взгляд на Тоби.  
А тот протяжно вздохнул, развел руками и спокойно ответил:  
\- Тоби – хороший мальчик.  
Что... происходит?..  
\- Наруто!!!  
Он снова судорожно вздрогнул, чувствуя, как обрывается сердце. И медленно, медленно обернулся.  
 _Нет..._  
Позади Акацки у особенно крупной сталактитовой колонны сидели связанные Шикамару, Сай и Сакура-чан.  
Так вот кем были «остальные», о которых упоминал Какаши... и вот что с ними произошло...  
Сакура. Грязное, усталое лицо, след пореза на щеке, растрепавшиеся волосы. Многочисленные прорехи на одежде. Шикамару и Сай тоже выглядели весьма потрепанно.  
Но – все живы!  
 _Пока._  
\- Наруто, кретин, хватит стоять столбом! – яростно продолжила, почти прорычала девушка, но в ее голосе явственно слышался страх. – Беги!!!  
Бежать?..  
Ярко-зеленые глаза Сакуры горели злостью и отчаяньем. И, несмотря ни на что, она все равно была самой прекрасной девушкой на свете.  
Бежать? Ха, Узумаки Наруто никогда не покажет спину врагу!!!  
Он стиснул кулаки, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри зарождается бешеная, нерассуждающая ярость, и резко повернулся к Тоби:  
\- Ты... ты… То есть, все это было только уловкой, чтобы заманить нас в ловушку?!  
Маска. Проклятая маска, по которой не прочтешь выражения лица!!!  
Легкое пожатие плеч в ответ.  
Ах ты ублюдок!..  
Наруто хотел обернуться к стоявшему позади Какаши, но не успел: что-то вдруг с силой толкнуло его в бок, и перед глазами все поплыло...

* * *

Силы были неравны с самого начала. Когда рано утром их, прятавшихся в окрестностях пещеры, неожиданно нашел один из Акацки, получеловек-полурастение, у них не осталось ни единого шанса. Что не помешало им троим драться за свои жизни до последнего. По какой-то неясной причине их не стали убивать и калечить тоже, только надежно связали и бросили в какой-то мерзкой сырой пещере.  
А теперь... теперь причина понятна.  
Сакура до крови закусила щеку, не в силах ничем помочь и ничего изменить. Ей оставалось только смотреть. Наблюдать за тем, как один из Акацки, тип в странной оранжевой маске, вдруг схватил отвлекшегося на мгновение Наруто, заломил ему руки за спину и приставил к горлу кунай.  
На все ушло меньше секунды.  
Этот тупой, неповоротливый идиот!!! Ну что, что мешало ему спастись, пока была такая возможность?!  
 _Наруто..._  
\- Сплошные проблемы, - мрачно выдохнул сидевший слева Шикамару, оглядывая стены в поисках путей отступления. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что в его гениальной голове уже успело зародиться хоть какое-то подобие плана!  
Сакура стиснула зубы и снова дернула веревки. Бесполезно, те только больнее впились в запястья.  
\- Игра закончена, Лидер-сама? – весело спросил тип в маске.  
Рыжий человек медленно наклонил голову:  
\- Да. Передай мне пленника.  
\- Как прикажете! Вот видите, Зецу-сан, не зря меня все-таки приняли в Акацки! – голос типа в маске стал еще радостней, и он сделал первый шаг.  
Нет.  
Нет-нет-нет!!!  
 _Не позволю!!!_  
\- Тише, мымрочка, - раздался справа тихий мурлыкающий голос. – Не привлекай к нам внимание.  
Сакура едва не задохнулась от ярости и метнула на улыбавшегося Сая ненавидящий взгляд.  
Как этот бледный урод может быть таким спокойным?!  
\- Еще пару секунд, - чуть шире улыбнулся тот.  
Внезапная догадка мелькнула в голове Сакуры, и она быстро перевела взгляд за спину Сая.  
Этот гениальный придурок догадался спрятать в перчатке маленькую кисточку! Расцарапал ногтем ладонь – и получил краску. А пол пещеры – чем не бумага?  
Наверное, сложно рисовать вслепую, со связанными за спиной руками...  
Рисунок был почти готов. Последний взмах кисточкой – и крупная крыса, такая же гротескная, как и все звери Сая, ожила. И принялась остервенело грызть веревки устрашающими кривыми зубами. Сакура содрогнулась всем телом от отвращения, но смога сдержаться и не завизжать.  
Тип в маске тем временем медленно, будто специально хотел продлить момент, подходил к Лидеру, таща за собой Наруто. Тот почему-то не сопротивлялся и молчал.  
Что... что они с ним сделали?..  
Казалось, время замедлилось. Застыло в затхлом воздухе пещеры.  
Почему Какаши-сенсей стоит неподвижно и ничего не делает?!!  
Секунда. Другая.  
Шаг. Другой.  
Секунда.  
Шаг.  
Тук-тук.  
Секунда.  
Шаг.  
Тук.  
Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее!!! Почему эта крыса копается так долго?! Быстрее!..  
Сакура понятия не имела, что будет делать, когда освободится, но – скорее, скорее, скорее!!! Она должна помочь, должна хоть раз в жизни оказаться полезной!..  
Последний шаг – и тип в маске решительно пихнул Наруто в руки Лидера Акацки.  
А в следующее мгновение прогремел взрыв.

* * *

Мелкая каменная пыль взвилась столбом. Сталактитовые колонны дрогнули и зашатались, некоторые с грохотом обрушились, подняв в воздух еще больше пыли.  
В ушах стоял неумолчный гул, эхо от взрыва испуганно металось по пещере. Все смешалось, стало совершенно непонятно, где кто находится.  
Шикамару зажал плечом рот и нос, чтобы не задохнуться от пыли, и, почувствовав, что веревки ослабли, освободил руки. Но не спешил двигаться, выжидая, пока прояснится ситуация, и предостерегающе ухватил за плечо собравшуюся было вскочить Сакура. Девушка надрывно закашлялась, но из-за гулявшего по пещере эха этого было почти неслышно.  
Трое противников. Один из них – Лидер всемирно известной организации преступников S-класса. Двое других – его прямые подчиненные, которые без сомнения уступают ему по силе, но при этом явно не слабее дзенинов.  
Их самих четверо. Плюс Наруто, с которым неизвестно пока, что случилось. Двое – чуунины, один – бывший АНБУ. Как показала практика, достойно противостоять Акацки им вряд ли удастся. Впрочем... Двое чуунинов, один недо-АНБУ и один дзенин. И один джинчуурики, мысленно добавил Шикамару, краем глаза заметив слева смазанное движение и едва удержав облегченный вздох.  
Что ж... Бывало и хуже.  
Но – как же это все проблематично!  
Пыль начала медленно оседать – наверное, прошла уже пара минут. Эхо постепенно затихало.  
Шикамару прищурился, готовый в любое мгновение сложить печати.  
Лидер спокойно стоял на том же месте, только прямо перед ним в полу пещеры появилась глубокая воронка. Досадно... но вполне ожидаемо. Человек-растение сместился чуть в сторону, укрывшись от взрыва за широкой колонной.  
Какаши по-прежнему стоял все так же неподвижно, у стены. А парень в ярко-рыжей маске медленно отступил на несколько шагов, прочь от Лидера и от края воронки.  
Наруто, испачканный в ошметках чего-то белого – глина?.. – пошатнулс, превратился в клона парня в маске и с глухим хлопком исчез.  
Даже так. КагеБуншин и Хенге. Интересно...  
Лидер небрежно встряхнул пальцами, с которых полетели мелкие крошки все той же глины вперемежку с каплями крови, и медленно проговорил:  
\- Ты действительно думал, что это может серьезно мне навредить?  
Парень в маске отступил еще на шаг и с деланной бодростью ответил:  
\- Нет. Но надеяться ведь не запрещено?  
Пора.  
Лидер качнулся вперед... и застыл.  
Ровный свет, источник которого был толком непонятен, лился с потолка. Колонны и шипы сталактитов отбрасывали причудливые пересекающиеся тени.  
Лидер медленно, с видимым трудом повернул голову и бросил взгляд через плечо.  
Шикамару хмыкнул и не без труда поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь и прямо глядя на противника:  
\- Нас пока рано списывать со счетов.  
От его ног до ног Лидера тянулась густо-чернильная тень, больше похожая на лезвие меча. Руки дрожали от напряжения.  
Стоявший неподалеку Сай невозмутимо улыбался, разворачивая неизвестно откуда извлеченные свитки. Сакура тоже встала, неловко отряхиваясь и быстро озираясь по сторонам. Она, кажется, мало что понимала, но, судя по виду, была готова драться до последнего.  
Они с Ино _слишком_ похожи.  
Проклятье.  
Тень натянулась, истончилась, зазвенела, как струна. Шикамару охнул от изумления и едва не потерял над ней контроль. Ничего себе сила!..  
Лидер окинул всех троих пристальным безэмоциональным взглядом... а потом его лицо неожиданно дрогнуло, смазалось, как картинка акварелью, на которую вдруг выплеснули стакан воды, и _стекло_ вниз.  
Бред.  
Невозможно.  
Так не бывает...  
Оказавшаяся на месте Лидера молодая женщина с синими волосами, заколотыми крупной белой хризантемой, разомкнула губы и с нажимом произнесла:  
\- Дети. Не вмешивайтесь.  
А Какаши, все это время словно чего-то выжидавший, вдруг резко развернулся и ударил сильнейшим сгустком чакры по стене, буквально прорычав:  
\- Чидори!!!  
Пещеру пронзил надрывный стрекот тысячи птиц.

* * *

Все произошло так быстро, что Наруто даже толком не успел сообразить, что вообще, катись оно все Шуукаку под хвост, здесь творится! Только что он стоял напротив врагов – а уже в следующее мгновение его бесцеремонно схватили за шиворот и швырнули за какой-то ближайший камень, причем он с силой треснулся спиной и затылком об одну из сталактитовых колонн. Но прежде, чем Наруто успел высказать вслух все, что думает по этому поводу, он увидел _себя_ с кунаем у горла в руках Тоби. В первый момент Наруто честно решил, что у него едет крыша, и только потом вспомнил про теневых клонов. Проклятье, если б не запечатанная чакра!..  
Ему все-таки хватило ума не высовываться из убежища и просто наблюдать за разворачивавшимся действом, хотя против этого бунтовала вся его натура. Голова кружилась от напряжения и нехватки воздуха, инстинкты требовали немедленно вскочить и броситься на врагов, немедленно освободить Сакуру и остальных и надрать задницы всем Акацки!!! Ну, может, за исключением Тоби... хотя поведение последнего откровенно ставило Наруто в тупик. Нафига ему вообще понадобился клон пленника?  
Когда внезапно прогремел взрыв и потолок угрожающе зашатался, первым порывом Наруто было броситься к Сакуре. Он до крови искусал себе губы, но все же смог сдержаться, остаться на месте. Те же самые инстинкты, которые требовали немедленно действовать, спешить, спасать – досадливо нашептывали, что сейчас он почти беспомощен и бесполезен. И будет только мешать. Осознание этого факта бесило до зубовного скрежета.  
 _\- Хорошо, предположим, ты пожертвуешь собой, чтобы спасти своих друзей. Но что произойдет потом, когда они снова попадут в какие-нибудь неприятности, а тебя уже не будет рядом, чтобы защитить их?_  
Так что же ему теперь – ничего не делать?!  
Пыль, поднятая взрывом, медленно оседала. Сталактитовые колонны мелко дрожали и, кажется, издавали странный легкий звон. А может, это звенело у него в голове...  
Наруто видел, как его друзья освободились и даже сумели поймать в ловушку Лидера. Одновременно с этим второй Акацки, человек-растение, исчез со своего места и в ту же секунду возник прямо напротив застывшего Тоби. Тот едва успел блокировать удар скрещенными руками и отъехал на несколько шагов назад, врезавшись спиной в стену.  
\- Я знал, что рано или поздно ты нас предашь.  
Тихий голос черно-белого типа звучал ровно и спокойно-невозмутимо. Безлико, словно говорил не живой человек, а какая-то машина.  
Тоби с видимым трудом выпрямился, держась за плечо, и с коротким невеселым смешком ответил:  
\- Рад, что смог оправдать хоть чьи-то ожидания!  
Несмотря на носившееся по пещере эхо от взрыва Наруто хорошо расслышал этот разговор – оба Акацки стояли недалеко от его убежища. А в следующую секунду человек-растение снова бросился на Тоби, и они, покатившись кубарем, скрылись где-то в зарослях сталактитовых колонн. Наруто дернулся было следом, но его внимание привлек голос Шикамару.  
Когда тот, кого называли Лидером, вдруг превратился в женщину, Наруто окончательно уверился, что во всем происходящем нет никакой логики. Он _совершенно_ не так представлял себе битву с Лидером Акацки и его подчиненными! Это была даже не драка, это был полный бред!!! Справедливость данной мысли подтверждало и поведение Какаши-сенсея: то он стоял совершенно неподвижно и ни во что не вмешивался – то вдруг какого-то фига разнес с помощью Чидори ближайшую стену!  
Эхо заметалось по пещере с удвоенной силой, часть стены пошла трещинами и разом осыпалась.  
В образовавшемся проеме неподвижно стоял рыжеволосый человек в черном плаще с красными облаками.  
...Лидер?  
Что вообще здесь происходит?!  
\- Пэйн, - вдруг негромко произнесла синеволосая женщина, но ее голос эхом разнесся по всей пещере, вплетясь в послезвучие взрыва. – Зачем? Мы бы справились сами.  
Проклятье, эти Акацки что, все разом оканчивали какую-то специальную школу, где их учили разговаривать такими неживыми и безэмоциональными голосами?!  
Лидер чуть наклонил голову, игнорируя стоявшего совсем близко от него Какаши, пальцы которого уже вновь замерцали синим сиянием чакры, и медленно проговорил:  
\- Я знаю, Конан. Но мне стало интересно.

* * *

Сакура совершенно не понимала, что происходит.  
Где Наруто?!!  
И что значит это странное перевоплощение Лидера, это внезапное появление второго Лидера?!  
Потолок снова дрогнул, и в следующее мгновение пещеру озарила очередная вспышка, на сей раз беззвучная, и Какаши-сенсей вместе со вторым Лидером куда-то исчезли.  
А синеволосая женщина, как показалось Сакуре, вдруг едва заметно сместилась в бок. Девушка мгновенно забыла обо всех посторонних странностях и вперила взгляд в стоявшую напротив Акацки.  
Это невозможно... Тени держали ее крепко – она не могла пошевелиться! Особое фамильное дзюцу клана Нара победить не так-то просто!!!  
Она и не пошевелилась. Но белый цветок в ее волосах внезапно сам собой распался на квадратные листки бумаги, которые в то же мгновение сложились в бумажные же сюрикены и со свистом устремились к Шикамару. Сакура едва успела подивиться нелепости и странности этой атаки – как сюрикены вдруг превратились в стальные, хищно блеснули металлическим холодом. И все вокруг как-то странно замедлилось. Казалось, даже сердце замерло в груди, застыло, и в запасе еще много-много времени.   
Шикамару медленно, очень медленно делает шаг в сторону, его движение против воли копирует женщина... но стая сюрикенов внезапно меняет свое направление!..  
Проклятье, да он ведь не сможет увернуться!!!  
Сакура испуганно вдохнула...  
...и забыла выдохнуть, когда смертоносные металлические звездочки с почти неразличимым звоном градом осыпались на пол пещеры, у самых ног застывшего Шикамару. Рядом приземлился, грозно рыча и топорща шерсть на загривке, странный чернильно-черный зверь – помесь льва и волка.  
Сай усмехнулся и весело отсалютовал кисточкой.  
Сакура окончательно утратила дар речи и только беспомощно раскрыла рот.  
Неужели этот бледный урод наконец-то по-настоящему понял смысл словосочетания «работа в команде»? А она и не заметила, когда?..  
Шикамару, по лицу которого градом катился пот, возвел взгляд к потолку и с сокрушительной тоской почти простонал:  
\- Почему я всегда должен драться с женщинами?!  
Сай пожал плечами с притворным сочувствием, неестественно быстро чиркая кистью по развернутому свитку, - и вот уже второй зверь сорвался с бумаги, подобрался для прыжка и стремительно прянул вперед, метя в горло синеволосой женщины.  
Ее лицо даже не дрогнуло. Выражение темных неподвижных глаз не изменилось ни на миг. Но сюрикены, все так же лежавшие у ног Шикамару, взмыли белыми птицами и как-то успели вовремя оказаться перед своей хозяйкой, превратившись в прочный металлический щит. Зверь с силой врезался в него и отлетел на несколько шагов назад, затормозил, оставив в полу глубокие борозды от когтей, оглушенно замотал головой. Сай едва заметно нахмурился, и зверь снова атаковал.   
Безрезультатно.  
Руки Шикамару дрожали, практически тряслись от напряжения – он явно пытался остановить перемещения щита, но безуспешно. Эта штуковина не отбрасывала тени.  
Сакура застыла чуть в стороне от своих товарищей, до боли стиснув кулаки и не сводя с врага ненавидящего взгляда.  
Опять она оказалась совершенно бесполезна!..   
Закусив губу, девушка быстро огляделась, но ничего не разобрала в беспорядочной пляске теней на стенах и колоннах. Кроме них четверых в этой части пещеры больше никого не осталось, хотя Сакура отчетливо слышала отзвук другой битвы где-то сбоку. Эхо голосов, эхо взрывов... Свод пещеры судорожно подрагивал, с него сыпалась мелкая каменная крошка, забивалась за воротник, царапала шею.  
Атаки Сая не давали никакого эффекта. Все, что могли одни из самых перспективных и талантливых молодых шиноби Конохи, - это отвлекать и удерживать противника. На сколько еще хватит сил у Шикамару?  
Такое впечатление, что с ними просто играют!!!  
Усилием воли заставив себя успокоиться и мыслить рационально, Сакура, краем глаза внимательно следя за Акацки и своими товарищами, бесшумно юркнула за ближайший камень и короткими перебежками двинулась влево, надеясь зайти противнице за спину.  
Казалось, все тело дрожало и звенело от напряжения. Да, в первые минуты она банально растерялась... Но она не будет просто стоять и смотреть. Больше никогда.  
Шаг, шаг. Сосредоточиться. Не отрывать взгляда от врага. Не отвлекаться. Не думать о постороннем. Не думать.  
Очередной взрыв где-то в другом конце пещеры заставил Сакуру вздрогнуть и почти потерять равновесие он неожиданности.  
Проклятье!  
Надо как можно быстрее разделаться с этой синеволосой дурой – и найти наконец кретина Наруто! И хорошенько ему врезать!!!  
 _Я никогда, никогда тебя не прощу, если ты посмеешь сдохнуть здесь и сейчас!!!_  
Шаг. Еще один. Не спешить. Не привлекать к себе внимание раньше времени.  
Стоп. Отлично. Теперь эта стерва стоит к Сакуре почти спиной и не сможет обернуться даже при очень большом желании, пока действует дзюцу Шикамару.  
Пора.  
Сакура натянула на правую руку перчатку, сжала кулак и сосредоточилась, концентрируя чакру в одной точке. Теперь это так просто и привычно... так естественно... Неужели когда-то она была настолько слаба, что толком не умела даже этого?  
Звери Сая снова отлетели в сторону и врезались в стену. Одновременно часть щита женщины отделилась и превратилась в кунаи, которые тут же полетели в коноховцев.  
Как? Как она может делать это все без печатей?!  
Вдох. Выдох. Сакура наконец решила, что чакры собралось достаточно. Чувствуя почти нестерпимое жжение и покалывание в руке, она медленно занесла кулак для удара, готовясь сокрушить пол пещеры в мелкий щебень.  
Но в то же мгновение кто-то схватил ее за лодыжку и с силой дернул назад. От удивления девушка даже не вскрикнула и уже в падении увидела, как синеволосая женщина вдруг с легким шелестом, похожим больше на шипение, разлетелась целым вихрем белых бумажных листов.

* * *

Он скопировал порядок печатей автоматически, прежде даже, чем понял, что это было дзюцу мгновенного перемещения. Очертания пещеры размылись и остались где-то позади, сменившись широким полутемным коридором. Не отпуская взгляда противника, Какаши стремительно выхватил несколько кунаев и пустил их в полет. Нет, попасть он не надеялся. Но хотел посмотреть, что предпримет противник. Тот тенью скользнул в сторону, легко уходя от блеска стали, и снова сложил печати.  
Перенос. Другой коридор.  
И еще раз.  
И еще.  
Коридор. Пещера. Снова коридор.  
У Какаши начала кружиться голова от этих резких быстрых перемещений, но он не позволил себе потерять концентрацию и отстать от противника. Не было времени думать, не было времени оглядываться назад. Значение имели только бесстрастные внимательные глаза напротив, в которых медленно разгорались серые концентрические круги.  
У этой дурацкой игры в прятки-догонялки явно был какой-то смысл. Какая-то цель. Его надеются вымотать? Запутать?  
Снова пещера. Лидер неожиданно замер, и Какаши, давно поджидавший момента, быстро сложил печати. Клон соткался прямо из воздуха и неподвижно застыл за спиной Лидера.  
Пауза. Откуда-то издалека доносился слабый отзвук взрывов, но здесь, в этой пещере, обоих противников обволакивала мертвящая тишина.  
Какаши медленно выдохнул и привычно сконцентрировал чакру в кулаке, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с Лидера.   
Выхода из сложившейся ситуации он не видел. Как ни противно признавать подобное, все, что они могут – это потянуть время. Какаши надеялся тихо освободить Наруто и как можно скорее вернуться в Коноху; он совсем не рассчитывал на схватку с Акацки, а тем более на схватку с самим Лидером.  
У них нет никаких шансов.  
Впрочем... Если он сумеет отвлечь внимание, чтобы дать остальным возможность выбраться, а потом одним хорошим ударом обрушит потолок пещер на себя и противников...  
Замкнуть круг.  
Это будет правильно.  
Вот только Какаши уже очень давно не делал ничего по правилам.  
Лидер вдруг шевельнулся – едва заметно, просто чуть повернул голову – и тихо, медленно проговорил, роняя слова, как камни:  
\- Шаринган Хатаке Какаши. Единственный сын Белого Клыка Хатаке Сакумо. Любимый ученик Четвертого Хокаге.  
Какаши не позволил себе вздрогнуть. Усмехнулся под маской и так же негромко ответил:  
\- Не знал, что я так знаменит в этих краях.  
Лидер скосил взгляд вправо, явно пытаясь определить, на каком расстоянии от него находится клон, и все тем же раздражающе бесстрастным голосом заявил:  
\- Я интересовался человеком, которого называли Желтой Молнией Конохи. И всеми, кто был к нему близок.  
Даже так. Становится все интересней.  
Какаши осторожно сделал шаг влево, отвлекая внимание противника от клона, и напряженно спросил:  
\- Почему?  
На ответ он особо не рассчитывал, скорее, просто пытался поддержать разговор в надежде выиграть немного времени. Ему нужна была еще примерно минута, чтобы сконцентрировать необходимое количество чакры.  
Лидер следил за каждым его движением пристальным бесстрастным взглядом, но не пытался ничего предпринять. И неожиданно произнес:  
\- Он мог стать серьезной помехой нашим планам. К тому же... у нас с ним был один учитель.  
Какаши напрягся, едва не споткнувшись от изумления, сердце на пару мгновений сбилось с ритма. Так, главное – не отвлекаться. Не сбиться с шага. Не думать об этом сейчас. Сосредоточиться.  
Пожалуй, ему будет, о чем побеседовать с легендарным Жабьим Отшельником по возвращении.  
Если он вернется, конечно.  
Клон, по-прежнему неподвижно стоявший за спиной Лидера, медленно достал несколько кунаев. Сам Какаши замер сбоку от противника, чувствуя, как гудит и бьется пойманной птицей зажатая в кулаке чакра.  
«Все или ничего» - это ведь совсем не его стиль... Впрочем, сейчас особого выбора нет.  
\- Зачем рассказывать это мне?  
Лидер промолчал.  
А в следующее мгновение клон метнул в него кунаи. Противник ускользнул неразличимым стремительным движением, но Какаши, начавший движение одновременно с ним, подпрыгнул и ударил всей собранной силой именно в то место, где как раз оказался Лидер.  
\- Чидори!!!  
...Грохот. Осколки камней во все стороны. Тревожный гул пещеры. Проклятая сухая пыль, забивающаяся в глаза, раздражающая слизистую, и никогда еще прежде он не был так рад своей маске, позволявшей дышать, несмотря на вихрившуюся в воздухе мелкую каменную крошку…  
Голова раскалывалась от боли и шума. Клона уничтожило огромным камнем, сам Какаши едва избежал такой же участи. Выпрямился, не позволяя себе расслабиться, замер, быстро обшаривая взглядом пещеру.  
Чего и следовало ожидать...  
Мимо.  
Лидер стоял напротив – совершенно невредимый и по-прежнему спокойный, только рыжие волосы чуть припорошило пылью.  
Плохо.  
Похоже, сегодня Какаши сможет использовать Чидори еще только один раз. И как бы этот раз не стал последним.  
Интересно, как там обстоят дела у остальных? Не слишком ли было опрометчиво с его стороны бросать детей одних?  
Хотя, наверное, давно уже пора перестать считать их детьми. Они ниндзя – и уже не раз доказали это.  
Лидер медленно поднял руку, что заставило Какаши мгновенно отвлечься от своих мыслей, и стер с щеки пыль и несколько капель крови. Неужели все-таки удалось его поцарапать?  
Акацки внимательно посмотрел на собственные пальцы, испачканные в крови, потом снова негромко заговорил:  
\- Ты опасный противник. Но не для меня. Мне даже не придется использовать ни одну из своих техник.  
Какаши, не удержавшись, коротко хмыкнул в ответ.  
Излишняя самоуверенность – не лучший помощник в бою.  
Теперь главное не забыть об этом самому. Непонятно было, сколько уже продолжалась их схватка – но за все это время Лидер ни разу даже не попытался атаковать, только уворачивался, между тем как Какаши уже почти выдохся.  
Что ж, в таком случае остается последний вариант...  
Какаши выпрямился, чувствуя какую-то странную неприятную горечь в горле, и поднял бандану, открывая левый глаз.  
Очертания пещеры на мгновение размылись, а потом стали видны с ослепляющей четкостью – каждый камешек, каждая пылинка.  
Лидер наконец перевел взгляд с пятен крови на своих пальцах на противника и неожиданно едва заметно улыбнулся, проговорив:  
\- Так вот каков первоистинный Мангеке Шаринган. Значит, тебе все-таки удалось пробудить его, спустя столько лет?  
Какаши вместо ответа молча сложил печати и закрыл правый глаз. Свой собственный глаз.  
...Он просто не знал о Мангеке. Не знал, что возможность использовать эту технику была у него все эти шестнадцать лет, с того самого проклятого дня. Нужно было только научиться управлять ею – что он и сделал за минувшие три года, пока его ученики тренировались у легендарных саннинов.  
Он просто не знал, что может использовать Мангеке Шаринган – хотя, казалось бы, это было более чем логично: он ведь _убил_ своего лучшего друга.  
...Лидер переместился так стремительно, что Какаши едва не пропустил его движение. Прыжок, столкновение, удар о стену, разворот, скрежет кунаев. Проверка? Или противник просто не хочет позволить ему сконцентрироваться для применения Мангеке?  
Удар, еще удар. Без использования чакры и каких-либо дзюцу, только физическая сила. Блок. Поворот.  
Секунда – и Лидер уже снова на другом конце пещеры. Какаши опустился на одно колено, пытаясь отдышаться, потом заставил себя выпрямиться. Он и не думал, что беготня по подземельям настолько его вымотала.  
\- Полагаю, пытаться уговорить тебя перейти на нашу сторону бесполезно, - Лидер убрал кунаи и снова вытер кровь, сочившуюся из пореза на щеке.  
Какаши усмехнулся под маской, лаконично ответив:  
\- Разумеется.  
Силы почти восстановились, еще немного – и он сможет снова атаковать с помощьюЧидори. Если дополнительно усилить эту технику за счет Мангеке... попробовать отправить противника в параллельное измерение...  
\- Даже если в обмен я предложу жизни твоих спутников? – неожиданно продолжил Лидер.  
Какаши замер, прислушался к далекому эху взрывов, пытаясь понять, что происходит в покинутой части пещер, и спокойно ответил:  
\- Мне не хотелось бы показаться невежливым – но Вам не кажется немного странным предлагать то, что Вам не принадлежит?  
По губам Лидера снова скользнула мимолетная улыбка. Концентрические круги в его глазах стали вращаться чуть быстрее, Какаши почувствовал, что начинает терять концентрацию, однако не отвел взгляда.  
\- Вам с самого начала было известно о нашем приходе.  
Не вопрос, констатация факта.  
Лидер чуть наклонил голову в ответ. Его глаза приобрели странный оттенок – нечто среднее между ртутью и туманом.  
\- Тогда почему нам позволили зайти так далеко? – спросил Какаши, мысленно прикидывая расстояние между собой и противником.  
Двенадцать шагов... нет, все-таки четырнадцать...  
Следующие слова Лидера фактически сбили его с толку:  
\- Мне стало интересно поговорить с тобой, - Акацки перевел взгляд куда-то на стену и бесстрастно продолжил: – Думаю, я оставлю тебе жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы ты передал моему учителю, что я смог превзойти и его, и его любимого ученика. И теперь я смогу изменить мир. Скоро он убедится в этом сам.  
Какаши молча смотрел на противника, чувствуя, что в голове воцаряется полный хаос.  
Только не говорите, что Лидер Акацки, всемирно известной преступной организации класса S, всего лишь жаждет признания от бывшего учителя!  
Ну и как на это все полагается реагировать? Порадоваться великодушию врага? Ужаснуться обещанному изменению мира? Бедный мир, и почему его вечно пытаются изменить все подряд...   
Какаши сжал кулак, вновь заискрившийся небесно-синей чакрой, и приготовился к последнему удару. Все мысли и сомнения – прочь. Он не имеет права подвести остальных.  
Лидер даже не шевельнулся:  
\- Я бы на твоем месте не тратил силы попусту, а поспешил в другое место.  
Какаши замер на середине шага.  
Что?..  
\- Успеешь ли ты спасти своих друзей на этот раз? – словно обращаясь к самому себе, произнес Лидер...  
...и исчез.  
Какаши неподвижно стоял посреди пещеры, чувствуя, как собранная, но невыпущенная на волю чакра пожирает его изнутри.  
Эхо взрыва.  
В голове – словно качается маятник и бьют невидимые часы.  
Тик-так. Тик-так.  
Так. Так. Так. Так...  
Звук становился громче, набирал силу и постепенно стал подозрительно похож на грохот обвала.  
 _Успеешь ли... на этот раз..._  
Какаши хрипло зарычал и сложил печати с такой молниеносной скоростью, какой ему никогда не удавалось достичь прежде, несмотря на все тренировки.  
Проклятье!  
Он не имеет права опоздать снова!!!

* * *

Пожалуй, все-таки не стоило так внезапно хватать Сакуру сзади. В следующий раз это может очень плохо закончиться.   
Если это самое «очень плохо» не последует прямо сейчас.  
Наруто перехватил Сакуру в падении и, осторожно усадив ее на пол, благоразумно отпрянул подальше. Девушка ошарашенно помотала головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, зеленая чакра, полусферой окутывавшая ее правый кулак, лопнула с негромким хлопком, как мыльный пузырь.  
Наруто как раз открыл рот для извинений, когда взгляд огромных расширенных глаз ярко-зеленого цвета остановился прямо на нем. Недоумение в них сменилось изумлением, а потом и узнаванием.  
\- Наруто?!  
Упс.  
\- Сакура-чан, я...  
Договорить он не успел: тяжелый кулак впечатался ему в челюсть, да так, что голова мотнулась в сторону и сам он едва не упал. Боль была оглушительной и дико знакомой. Чтоб не сказать привычной. Эх, и почему ему всегда достаются именно такие приветствия?  
Наруто выпрямился, потирая челюсть, и негромко продолжил, прямо глядя на тяжело дышавшую девушку:  
\- Прости. Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда я тебя трогаю, но мне нужно было привлечь твое внимание, и чтобы при этом остальные меня не заметили и...  
Он снова не смог договорить.  
Потому что в следующее мгновение Сакура издала сухой всхлип, резко метнулась вперед и обняла его за шею, да так сильно, что почти невозможно стало дышать.  
Наруто застыл, невидяще глядя прямо перед собой расширенными в изумлении глазами.  
Но... но... как... Сакура-чан...  
Мягкие розовые пряди щекотали подбородок, сильные руки обнимали так крепко, как его еще не обнимал никто и никогда.  
От волос Сакуры нежно пахло полевыми ромашками.  
Наруто вздрогнул и медленно, нерешительно поднял руки, положил их на подрагивавшие плечи девушки. И почувствовал, как его губы разъезжаются в невероятно счастливой улыбке.  
Впрочем, уже через пару секунд Сакура его резко оттолкнула и снова ударила в челюсть, правда, не так сильно, как в первый раз. Потом уперла кулаки в берда и рявкнула напряженным ломким голосом:  
\- Идиот, как ты вообще посмел позволить себя похитить?!  
Достойного ответа у Наруто не нашлось, поэтому вопрос он благополучно проигнорировал и перешел сразу к делу. Глубоко вдохнув и игнорируя протяжную боль в челюсти, он выпалил:  
\- Сакура-чан, мне нужна твоя помощь!  
Девушка удивленно моргнула.  
Наруто досадливо скрипнул зубами, злясь на себя самого и еще больше – на проклятого Лиса. Он ненавидел признаваться в своих слабостях!!! Их и так было слишком много, и большинство из них казались слишком очевидными.  
Но сейчас главная проблема была в том, что Наруто чувствовал себя... лишним. Несмотря на то, что вроде бы при этом он являлся причиной всего происходящего.  
Это необходимо было исправить.  
Он привык всегда делать все сам, даже если получалось отвратительно. Но сейчас ему не обойтись без помощи.  
\- Погоди, - Сакура нахмурилась. – Почему ты прячешься здесь? Нет, я... я ничего не имею ввиду... Но это на тебя непохоже...  
Наруто протяжно застонал и с силой хлопнул себя по лбу. Потом мрачно буркнул, глядя в сторону:  
\- Они запечатали всю мою чакру.  
\- Ох... – девушка поднесла ладонь ко рту.  
Ну уж нет, чего ему сейчас точно не надо, так это сочувствия!  
Наруто по-собачьи встряхнулся и схватил Сакуру за руку, впившись лихорадочным взглядом ей в лицо:  
\- Помоги! Я знаю, ты сможешь... Какаши-сенсей сказал, что это под силу только Тсунаде-баа-чан, но ее здесь нет – зато есть ты!  
Девушка смотрела на него в невероятном изумлении, потом почему-то покраснела и резко высвободила руку:  
\- Кретин, я знаю только медицинские дзюцу! Это здесь не поможет!  
\- А я думаю, поможет! – уверенно откликнулся Наруто и ухмыльнулся. – В конце концов, мы ведь не узнаем, пока не попробуем?! А я верю, что у тебя получится!  
Сакура смотрела на него с очень большим сомнением.  
Наруто громко вздохнул и собрался заговорить снова, но вздрогнул от раздавшегося совсем рядом грохота. Неподалеку от большого камня, за которым они прятались, молнией пролетел Тоби, за ним метнулась какая-то бесформенная тень.  
О, так значит, этот болван еще жив!  
Сакура проводила Акацки подозрительным взглядом и нахмурилась, сухо спросив:  
\- Кто этот человек?  
Наруто растерянно почесал в затылке, гадая, как бы это вкратце объяснить, и наконец выдал:  
\- Ээ... Это один из Акацки, очень странный тип и редкостный придурок, но вообще вроде неплохой парень, и он на нашей стороне!  
Правда, в последнем Наруто не был уверен на все сто процентов.  
Сакура одарила его предельно скептическим взглядом:  
\- Великолепная характеристика.  
Наруто смущенно пожал плечами и вернулся к прерванному разговору.  
\- Пожалуйста, - с нажимом произнес он, потом уверенно продолжил, взмахнув руками: – Сакура-чан, ты ведь ученица бабули Тсунаде, значит, умеешь все, что умеет она! В любом случае, мы должны попытаться... – он отвел взгляд, скривился и почти прорычал, судорожно сжав кулаки: – Меня уже достало прятаться здесь в ожидании неизвестно чего!!!  
\- Хорошо.  
Наруто озадаченно моргнул и выдал глубокомысленное:  
\- А?  
Неужели?..  
\- Хорошо, - негромко повторила Сакура, снимая перчатки, - я попробую. Не шевелись и закрой глаза.  
Откуда-то слева доносились встревоженные голоса Шикамару и Сая, сзади раздавался странный, почти непрерывный грохот.  
А напротив сидела на коленях, в изорванной одежде, вся покрытая мелкими царапинами и припорошенная пылью, самая прекрасная девушка на свете и внимательно смотрела на него, и ее глаза в полусумраке были цвета летней травы ночью.  
Наруто широко ухмыльнулся и закрыл глаза.  
...  
 _\- Тупая ублюдочная лиса, а ну немедленно тащи сюда все свои хвосты!!!_

* * *

Вся ситуация была крайне забавной. Во всяком случае, Саю она казалась именно таковой. Его всегда искренне удивляли рассказы других сотрудников КОРНЯ о «боевом азарте»... но теперь он, похоже, наконец начал понимать, что это такое.  
Противница рассыпалась целым вихрем белых бумажных листов, которые разом взмыли куда-то под потолок. Дзюцу Шикамару нейтрализовалось, сам он рухнул на колени, как от удара. Сай призвал своих нарисованных пантер поближе и, задрав голову, с интересом наблюдал за бумажным облаком, ожидая продолжения шоу. Оно не замедлило последовать: листы сложились в бесстрастное красивое лицо, внимательный взгляд прошелся по обоим шиноби – и в следующее мгновение на них обрушился дождь из бумажных сюрикенов. Сай и Шикамару метнулись в стороны, прячась за камнями; лязг и скрежет вонзившихся в пол уже металлических сюрикенов подтвердил благоразумность этого поступка.  
Лицо повернулось к Шикамару, который изрядно выдохся и потому, очевидно, казался более легкой добычей. Сюрикены снова взмыли в воздух, трансформировались в кунаи и устремились к Шикамару. Тот едва успел спрятаться за сталактитовой колонной, закрыв голову руками и монотонно ругаясь такими словами, которые Саю раньше доводилось слышать разве что от Данзо-сама, когда последний был крайне расстроен каким-нибудь очередным успехом Тсунаде-сама.  
Хм, интересно, а куда подевалась мымрочка? Сай чуть удивленно огляделся по сторонам – и едва не поплатился за свою невнимательность: часть кунаев полетела в его сторону. Если б не одна из пантер, это могло плохо закончиться. Зверь протяжно взвизгнул и рассеялся черным туманом. Кунаи осыпались на пол, но тут же снова устремились вверх, слившись с бумажным облаком.  
Оставшаяся пантера тревожно зарычала. Сай протяжно вздохнул: предыдущий свиток был последним, да и чакры уже осталось совсем мало. Плохо.  
Он сложил печати, преобразовал пантеру в своего клона и отправил отвлекать внимание, а сам как можно незаметней перебежал к Шикамару.  
Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову назад, на скалу, и тяжело дышал, со странным присвистом. Сай какое-то время удивленно смотрел на него, не забывая краем глаза следить за тем, как клон уворачивался от атак Акацки, потом чуть склонил голову набок и негромко поинтересовался:  
\- Ты случайно помирать не собираешься?  
Шикамару криво усмехнулся, не открывая глаз, и хрипло выдавил:  
\- Это не... входило... в мои... планы.  
Сай кивнул, словно это был единственный ожидаемый ответ, и снова перевел взгляд на бумажное облако, в центре которого висело женское лицо. Да уж, в здравом рассудке подобное нарочно не придумаешь...  
\- Мне только нужно... немного... отдохнуть, - продолжил Шикамару, тоже поворачивая голову и приоткрыв один глаз.  
Сай не ответил, сосредоточившись на возможных вариантах дальнейших действий.  
Атаки не действовали на эту женщину, пока она была обездвижена дзюцу Шикамару. Глупо надеяться, что те же самые атаки вдруг подействуют на нее теперь, когда она снова получила полную свободу действий.  
Значит, нужно придумать что-то новое.  
Что?  
\- Бумага, - неожиданно снова прохрипел Шкамару. Тяжело сглотнул и продолжил. – Чернила.  
Сай перевел на него непонимающий взгляд. В то же мгновение град сюрикенов пригвоздил клона к полу.  
Бумага и чернила.  
Ах вот оно что! И как только он сам не додумался? Похоже, недаром этого ленивого типа называют одним из лучших стратегов Конохи...  
Сай медленно улыбнулся, отсалютовал Шикамару и метнулся из-за камня на открытое место.  
Секунда.  
Другая.  
Стая сюрикенов, как рой рассерженных ос, устремился за ним следом.  
Вправо. Влево. Резкий поворот. Прыжок. Часть преследователей разбилась о колонну. Поворот. Направо.  
Сай споткнулся, резко обернулся, пытаясь увернуться от оставшихся сюрикенов. Это почти удалось – но одна металлическая звездочка глубоко вонзилась в левое плечо. Он зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, зажал рану рукой и, пошатнувшись, упал на одно колено, больше не пытаясь скрыться.  
Бумажное облако медленно подплыло ближе, сконцентрировалось, со всех сторон подтягивая к себе разрозненные листы, формируясь в женскую фигуру, и так же медленно опустилось на пол.  
Плечо пульсировало довольно острой болью, кровь теплыми ручейками струилась по пальцам. Сай уже больше не улыбался и внимательно следил за противницей, не пропуская ни одного движения.  
Вот она уже снова стала полностью человеком, ничем не напоминая бумажный вихрь.  
Вот она сделала плавный шаг вперед.  
Вот она подняла руки, готовясь сложить печати...  
...и замерла.  
Сай снова улыбнулся, широко и очень довольно, и поднялся на ноги, по-прежнему крепко сжимая плечо.  
На правой руке женщины не хватало большого пальца.  
Ну надо же, какая удача!  
Почти минуту Акацки с едва заметным удивлением смотрела на свою ладонь, потом перевела взгляд на Сая.  
Тот наконец отвел руку от плеча и демонстративно встряхнул белым бумажным листком, в который превратился ранивший его сюрикен. Единственным листком, которому не дали вернуться на свое законное место.  
Глаза женщины медленно расширились.  
А Сай, не переставая улыбаться, одним молниеносным движением извлек свою любимую кисточку и, едва заметно поморщившись от боли, щедро окунул в рану на плече – техника на крови всегда получается гораздо сильней, чем на чернилах – после чего молниеносно изобразил на трепыхавшемся в руках бумажном листке летучую мышь. И, как только картинка ожила, тут же прикрепил ей на спину взрывную печать.  
А дальше ему не пришлось ничего делать. Только разжать пальцы – и мышь, в которую превратился листок бумаги, сама молнией устремилась к женщине. Та не успела ничего сделать, как ожившая картинка пробила ей грудную клетку, отчего во все стороны брызнули сгустки чего-то черного, а сама Акацки отлетела на несколько шагов назад и врезалась в стену.  
Секунда – и прогремел взрыв.  
Сай закашлялся от поднятой пыли, потом проморгался и устремил вперед жадный взгляд.  
Получилось?!  
Черная дыра в стене, с обугленными, оплавленными краями. Ошметки белой бумаги на камнях вокруг.  
И больше ничего.  
Клон?..

* * *

 _Почему я всегда делаю вместо того, чтоб подумать?!_  
Пол пещеры в очередной раз взорвался прямо у него под ногами, и Тоби снова пришлось прыгать. Легкие рвало от недостатка воздуха, правая нога усиленно напоминала, что любые нагрузки ей строго противопоказаны, но Тоби продолжал упорно наворачивать круги по пещере, спасаясь от своего преследователя.  
Эх, прав был Кисаме: он действительно только и может, что убегать... от самого себя в том числе.  
Краем глаза Тоби видел, как Зецу на мгновение остановился, чтобы сложить печати. Судорожно вдохнув, беглец метнулся за ближайшую колонну и рухнул на колени.  
О чем он думал в тот момент, когда вдруг решил выдать своего клона за пленника и пихнуть его Лидеру вместе с бомбой Дейдары, он и сам не знал. Вероятней всего, действительно вообще не подумал. Не успел.  
Впрочем... если б у него сейчас неожиданно появилась возможность вернуться на несколько минут назад – он не стал бы ничего менять.  
Потому что иногда лучше все-таки сделать и потом разгребать последствия, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь сожалеть о несделанном.   
Колонна разлетелась на мелкие острые осколки. Тоби вжал голову в плечи, потом поспешно вскочил на ноги и снова помчался вдоль стены, с трудом сумев увернуться от устремившихся ему вслед кунаев.  
«Всю оставшуюся жизнь» - определенно не самое оптимистичное словосочетание!  
Зецу и не думал отставать. Скользил над полом тихой страшной тенью, ожившим ночным кошмаром. Для полноты картины не хватало только розовой пластиковой лейки...  
И почему ему в голову вечно лезет всякая ерунда, причем в самый неподходящий момент?!  
Тоби едва успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в неожиданно выросшую прямо перед ним стену.   
А вот и последствия...  
Его загнали в угол.  
Он с шумом выдохнул, устало опустил плечи и медленно обернулся.  
Зецу неподвижно стоял шагах в десяти от него, прекрасно понимая, что жертве больше деваться некуда, и потому пока не спешил нападать.  
Тоби быстро огляделся по сторонам, в который уже раз за минувшие годы порадовавшись скрывавшей лицо маске. Откуда-то сбоку доносились чужие голоса, но в пределах видимости больше не было никого, кроме них двоих.  
Интересно, что делают остальные?.. Впрочем – сейчас ему имеет смысл волноваться только за себя.  
Тоби потер шею, прикидывая свои шансы если не на победу, то хотя бы на спасение посредством совсем не героического бегства. Получалось что-то совсем уж призрачное: у него осталось всего четыре куная и немногим больше взрывных печатей, что же касается большей части техник... Бесполезно и глупо сражаться против Зецу с помощью тех дзюцу, которым его обучил сам Зецу.  
Словно в ответ на эти его мысли Зецу вдруг едва заметно шевельнулся и медленно проговорил, глядя прямо на него:  
\- Не думай, что на меня подействуют твои трюки.  
Тоби почесал в затылке и резонно поинтересовался, осторожно отступая чуть вбок:  
\- Так что же мне теперь, просто ложиться и помирать?  
Зецу не удостоил его ответом. Молниеносно сложил печати, и его глаз на черной половине лица загорелся неестественно ярким желтым светом. Ладони Зецу окутало сияние чакры, того же желтого оттенка, что и его глаза.  
Тоби невольно сглотнул.  
Нееееет, только не это...  
Подтверждая его самые худшие опасения, Зецу чуть наклонился – и резко вонзил руки в камень по самые локти.   
\- Мама, - обреченно выдал Тоби.  
В следующее мгновение из камня прямо под ним вырвались узловатые древесные корни, взметнулись вокруг густым лесом.  
И за что ему такое невезение? Почему обязательно надо было использовать именно _эту_ технику?! Нет чтоб хоть немного облегчить жизнь единственному ученику...  
О том, что Зецу может облегчить ему разве что смерть, да и то вряд ли, Тоби предпочитал не задумываться. Были проблемы понасущней: например, приходилось как-то уворачиваться от взбесившихся корней.  
Вокруг бушевал уже целый лес. Тоби с трудом удавалось блокировать и отбивать многочисленные атаки. Справа, слева, сверху, снизу... Целый лабиринт хищных щупалец, готовых мгновенно раздробить кости в своих дружеских объятьях. Пахло сырым деревом и почему-то солью. Тоби с трудом увернулся от одного корня, вонзил кунай в другой, швырнул взрывную печать в третий. Проклятье, так он ничего не добьется! Только даром растратит силы. Нужно как-то выбраться из этого взбесившегося клубка корней и снова попытаться сбежать. И почему ему за все эти годы ни разу не пришло в голову выведать у Зецу, в чем заключались его слабые места?! Если они, конечно, вообще были...  
Тоби резко сделал сальто назад, уходя от двух корней сразу, которые свирепо вонзились в пол в том месте, где он только что стоял. Правую ногу прострелило короткой острой болью, но он привычно стиснул зубы и продолжил движение, пытаясь проскользнуть сбоку. К несчастью, Зецу заметил этот маневр, и узкий проход между стеной и ближайшей колонной тоже зарос корнями. Вокруг стоял треск и скрип, такой пронзительный, что от него ныли зубы. Тоби снова отбил атаку кунаем, но один из корней проскользнул сзади и ужалил его в бок, взрезал одежду, словно нож. По счастью, все-таки только одежду.  
И что было самым отвратительным – Зецу стоял абсолютно неподвижно и спокойно наблюдал, только его листья над плечами едва заметно шевелились на несуществующем ветру. А Тоби при этом вынужден был выделывать акробатические этюды в призрачной надежде спастись.  
Жизнь несправедлива, чтоб ее!!!  
Впрочем... Руки Зецу ниже локтя превратились в корни и уходили куда-то в пол. А это значит, что он прикован к одному месту, пусть и временно. Этим можно воспользоваться... если обойти все корни и внезапно напасть...  
Тоби попробовал сместиться в сторону – и едва не упал. Секундная задумчивость дорого стоила: один корень успел пробраться сзади и незаметно оплести левую лодыжку. И попытки высвободиться только сильней затянули петлю.  
Тоби мысленно проклял свою невнимательность и резко наклонился, пытаясь перепилить корень и одновременно другой рукой отбивая с помощью куная атаки остальных древесных щупалец. Дыхания почти не осталось, зрение мутнело от нехватки воздуха.  
Интересно, сколько уже прошло времени?..  
\- Значит, ты решил уйти, - как сквозь плотный туман донесся до него голос Зецу.  
Одним резким движением наконец перерубив корень, Тоби отскочил в сторону и хрипло ответил, делая небольшие паузы почти после каждого слова:  
\- Ну да! Акацки, это, конечно, круто, но все-таки как-то слишком опасно для здоровья...  
Корни на время отступили, но Тоби не спешил радоваться.  
Зецу устремил на него пристальный немигающий взгляд и привычным ровным голосом поинтересовался:  
\- А как же твоя месть?  
Тоби вздрогнул и неожиданно осознал, что у него уже несколько минут болит не только правая нога, но и правая рука. Вот ведь... Все-таки мало что доставляет столько же неприятностей, как старые травмы и раны.  
Про что там речь? «Месть»?..  
 _Чужой незнакомый потолок, темная мрачная комната, сам воздух в которой пахнет болью, тоской и лекарствами. Нестерпимо яркий свет откуда-то сбоку, но его заслоняет фигура странного человека, и кажется, что этого человека окутывает мерцающий желто-белый ореол._  
 _Темная комната – и его собственное тело, которое отказалось его слушаться. Которого словно нет. И единственное, что он может – это просто лежать и слушать, мечтая не то заснуть навсегда, не то наконец проснуться._  
 _А чужой голос – ровный и безразличный, даже без тени сочувствия, спокойно произносит чудовищные слова:_  
 _\- Они предали тебя. Воспользовались твоим доверием – и бросили умирать. Разве так должны поступать друзья?_  
Тоби тряхнул головой, отступил на пару шагов назад, перехватил поудобней кунаи и медленно, серьезно проговорил:  
\- Зецу-сан... Неужели Вы так и не поняли? Мне некому и не за что мстить!  
Секунда. Другая. Корни неподвижны.  
Тоби очень осторожно сделал еще один шаг.  
Зецу чуть наклонил голову и спокойно констатировал:  
\- Идиот.   
Тоби не успел ничего ответить – проклятые древесные щупальца набросились на него все разом, сильно толкнули в грудь и с размаху припечатали к стене, да так, что из легких разом вылетели все остатки воздуха, а спину пронзило острой болью. Выроненные кунаи весело зазвенели по полу.  
\- И ты действительно думаешь, что они бы приняли тебя обратно?   
Зецу по-прежнему не шевелился, но один особенно гибкий и цепкий корень вдруг стремительно метнулся к самому лицу Тоби и впился ему в горло.   
Вот так. Любимому наставнику надоела забава, и он решил быстренько закончить игру. А Тоби уж было наивно вообразил, что может хоть как-то противостоять ему...  
Глупо. Как же все получилось глупо...  
Правильно Зецу назвал его идиотом.  
Тоби рефлекторно вскинул руки, пытаясь отодрать душивший его корень от горла. Забивавший ноздри запах соли стал сильнее, и, если б у Тоби в легких еще оставалось достаточное количество воздуха, он бы закашлялся.  
Странно, но страха не было. Наверное, он растерял его весь давным-давно. Осталась только усталость... и горькое сожаление.  
Прошлое действительно невозможно изменить. Но он так и не смог изменить даже свое настоящее.  
Зецу по-прежнему пристально смотрел на него. И после секундного молчания добавил:  
\- Люди не умеют прощать тех, кому причинили боль.  
Кровь глухо стучала в ушах, мир вокруг сузился до тонкой горизонтальной полоски, все остальное затопила вязкая тьма.  
А мысли почему-то были неестественно отчетливые и спокойные. Словно то, что происходило, не имело лично к нему никакого отношения.  
Интересно, какого цвета будет сегодня закат?..  
\- Ты был моим тайным оружием, - медленно проговорил Зецу, и в его идеально ровном голосе вдруг отчетливо послышалось сожаление.   
Таким тоном говорят о внезапной поломке какой-нибудь полезной вещи.  
\- Я... поль... щен... – с трудом прохрипел Тоби в ответ.  
И что, и это будут его последние слова? После всего, что осталось позади? После всего, что с ним произошло, всего, что он пережил?  
После всего этого он даже так и не увидит неба?  
Это... несправедливо.  
 _\- Это несправедливо!!!_  
 _\- Жизнь шиноби – это постоянная война. А такая вещь, как справедливость, существует только в мирное время. И то не всегда._  
 _\- Бездарный неудачник._  
 _\- Заткнись, придурок, я не с тобой говорю!.._  
 _\- Но, с другой стороны, именно в наших силах сделать этот мир таким, каким мы хотим его видеть. Главное – по-настоящему захотеть и приложить к достижению своей мечты все силы._  
 _\- ...Спасибо, сенсей._  
Полоска света становилась все уже, Тоби уже почти ничего не видел, пальцы слабели и не слушались.  
Так что же, выходит, он просто недостаточно старался?..  
\- Ты зря решил пойти против своего наставника, - едва пробился сквозь гул крови в ушах голос Зецу.  
Тиски корня на горле сжались еще сильней...  
...а потом вдруг разом ослабли. В легкие резко хлынул воздух, показавшийся слишком холодным, густым и режущим, а шум в ушах стал еще сильнее.  
\- Наставнику тоже не следует нападать на своего ученика.  
Тихий, спокойный, уверенный голос.  
Тьма медленно рассеялась, и Тоби наконец увидел в паре шагов перед собой знакомую спину в зеленом жилете с красным кругом между лопаток. И не менее знакомую копну непослушных пепельно-серых волос.  
Корень был рассечен одним резким сильным ударом. В ту же секунду Какаши стремительно обрубил все остальные древесные щупальца, до которых смог дотянуться.  
Тоби почувствовал, что свободен, с трудом отклеился от стены и, пока Зецу не успел опомниться, бросился в сторону и поспешно скрылся за ближайшим камнем. В то же мгновение рядом оказался Какаши.  
Удивление было настолько сильным, что вообще никак не проявилось.  
Во сне ведь совершенно логичным и реальным кажется абсолютно все, правда?..  
Тоби потер горло – мало что может быть неприятней смерти от удушья – сдернул цепкие остатки обрубленных корней и хрипло выдавил:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - спокойно отозвался Какаши, перекидывая кунай в другую руку.  
А в следующую секунду на них обрушился целый лес взбесившихся корней. Но ведь сражаться спиной к спине гораздо проще, чем в одиночку, не так ли?  
И Тоби неожиданно поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Широко и совершенно по-идиотски, так, как не улыбался уже много-много лет.  
Удар, блок, поворот. Прикрыть того, кто сзади. Атаковать самому, зная, что можно больше не опасаться нападения с тыла.  
И наконец-то все – правильно. Так, как должно быть.  
Пусть и всего на несколько мгновений.  
Они смогли переместиться так, чтоб оказаться точно за спиной по-прежнему неподвижного Зецу. Корни бушевали все сильней, но Тоби все же смог отрывисто кивнуть на своего наставника. Какаши, краем глаза заметив это движение, коротко кивнул в ответ.  
Отлично.  
Тоби отбил очередную атаку и резко рванул в сторону, отвлекая внимание на себя. А Какаши выхватил взрывную печать, прикрепил ее к кунаю и без замаха с силой метнул в потолок над головой Зецу. Все – меньше чем за секунду.  
Взрыв.  
Грохот в ушах и опять сорванное дыхание.  
Тоби застыл, инстинктивно закрыв голову руками, но удара не последовало. Осторожно приоткрыв глаз, он поспешно огляделся – и с изумлением обнаружил, что все корни застыли, словно разом окаменев. Картина здорово напоминала проклятый лес из страшной детской сказки. И эту картину прекрасно дополняли чудовищные трещины в полу, рваная черная дыра в потолке и раскрошившиеся, рассыпавшиеся на осколки сталактитовые колонны.  
Какаши стоял неподалеку, готовый к повторной атаке... а Зецу неподвижно лежал лицом вниз в груде обвалившихся с потолка камней. И его руки снова были именно нормальными человеческими руками.  
Тоби ошалело моргнул, не в силах осознать, что произошло.  
Бред. Невозможно. Это, должно быть, клон. Не иначе. Все _не может_ быть так просто.  
Такого человека, как Зецу, сразил маленький камушек. Ну, вернее, не такой уж маленький... совсем немаленький...  
Но все равно невероятно.  
Впрочем, за последние два дня произошло столько всего невероятного, что удивиться по-настоящему уже не получалось.  
Какаши в то же мгновение оказался рядом с Зецу, наклонился, приложил два пальца к его шее, резко выпрямился, к чему-то прислушался и вдруг метнулся куда-то вглубь пещеры. Тоби застыл, разрываясь, понятия не имея, что делать ему и как вообще воспринимать все происходящее, потом махнул рукой и бросился следом за дзенином.  
Да будь оно все проклято!!!  
Колонны мелькали мимо, пару раз он едва не споткнулся о неудачно подвернувшиеся под ноги камни, но все же сумел удержать равновесие и наконец вылетел на открытое место... И тут же поспешно метнулся назад, прячась за ближайшим камнем.  
Потому что чуть впереди спиной к нему стоял Лидер, и его волосы в полутьме пещеры были похожи по цвету на засохшую кровь. Тоби понятия не имел, откуда вдруг пришло подобное сравнение, но оно сразу повлекло за собой целый каскад самых разных воспоминаний и ассоциаций, и пришлось хорошенько тряхнуть головой, чтобы сосредоточиться на настоящем.  
Лидер, похоже, не заметил его появления. Или просто счел подчиненного-предателя недостойным внимания. Он стоял неподвижно, а потом вдруг резко шагнул вперед и опустил ладонь на крупный сероватый булыжник. Мягкое голубое свечение чакры...  
...и камень разлетелся пылью, рассеялся, словно его никогда и не существовало.  
А скрывавшиеся за ним Наруто и девушка с розовыми волосами резко прянули назад, и на их грязных исцарапанных лицах отчетливо проступил испуг.  
Упс. Плохо дело.  
Не особо думая, что делает, Тоби хотел было выскочить из своего укрытия и броситься вперед, но чья-то рука в то же мгновение сжала его левое плечо железной хваткой и с силой дернула назад.  
\- Не вмешивайся, - отрывисто бросил неизвестно как оказавшийся рядом Какаши, даже не удостоив его взглядом.  
Тоби замер с открытым ртом.  
То есть?.. Он что, даже не собирается помочь своим собственным ученикам?!  
Когда Лидер медленно сделал шаг вперед, к оцепеневшим детям, пальцы Какаши на плече Тоби сжались еще сильней, больно впились под ключицу...  
...а потом события вдруг стали разворачиваться с такой скоростью, что Тоби окончательно запутался во всем происходящем. Ему оставалось только наблюдать.  
Лидер сделал еще шаг, и Наруто, который за мгновение до этого смотрел на противника почти с ужасом, вдруг резко переменился в лице, широко и как-то почти торжествующе ухмыльнулся, сверкнув глазами. В следующую секунду откуда-то из темноты справа к ногам Лидера стрелой метнулась узкая черная тень, а из-за ближайшей колонны выскочила вторая девушка с розовыми волосами и внезапно с силой ударила кулаком, искрившимся зеленой чакрой, в пол, который тут же взорвался и вздыбился, отчего Лидер потерял равновесие.  
Тоби едва успел подумать о том, что нехорошо нападать сзади, как девушка, сидевшая рядом с Наруто, превратилась в его клона. Сам Узумаки резко протянул правую руку и с помощью клона сконцентрировал в ней нестерпимо яркую сферу из светло-голубой чакры.  
Пальцы Какаши сжались еще больней, Лидер продолжал медленно падать назад, а Наруто одним неразличимым движением вскочил на ноги, размахнулся и с диким воплем:  
\- РАСЕНГАН!!! – вонзил искрившуюся сферу из чакры в грудь...  
...внезапно возникшей перед Лидером женщины с синими волосами.  
Взрыв.  
Грохот, скрежет, шелест, скрип, стон, снова грохот... целая палитра самых разных оглушительных звуков, одновременно, со всех сторон. Лидер и Конан бесформенным размытым пятном пролетели мимо и врезались в стену, все остальные застыли на своих местах...  
А потом потолок пещеры наконец не выдержал всех этих издевательств и обвалился. Полностью.  
И Тоби мог только неподвижно стоять и смотреть вверх, на медленно, медленно-медленно- _медленно_ падавшие на него огромные камни.  
Нет.  
Только не это.  
Только не снова.   
Только не...  
Пространство вдруг резко стянуло в черную дыру, закружило спиралью – и несколько самых крупных камней разом исчезли. За шиворот посыпалась только мелкая каменная крошка, а над головой раскрыла свой зев абсолютная темнота верхней пещеры.   
Тоби снова ошалело моргнул, вокруг царил дикий грохот, камни поменьше продолжали падать, Наруто и девушка прыснули в сторону, откуда-то выскочили еще двое коноховцев. Обвал продолжался, но основная смертоносная часть обрушившегося потолка куда-то внезапно исчезла.  
Что... происходит?..  
Какаши прерывисто выдохнул, опустил протектор на левый глаз и выпрямился, наконец разжав пальцы на плече Тоби. В следующее мгновение они оба тоже отскочили в сторону, спасаясь от парочки довольно крупных булыжников. И Тоби только сейчас осознал, что забыл дышать.  
Пока его душил человек, которому он почти привык доверять, он оставался неестественно спокоен. Но стоило с потолка обвалиться парочке камней покрупнее – и его тут же с головой окунуло в ледяной омут паники.  
Счет времени пошел на доли секунды.  
\- На выход!!! – свирепо рявкнул Какаши своим подопечным.  
А Тоби, чувствуя, как внутренности мучительно стягивает и завязывает узлом, стиснул зубы и решительно развернулся назад. Совсем рядом обрушился очередной булыжник, Тоби едва увернулся, но не успел он сделать и шага, как его правое запястье стиснули мертвой хваткой.  
\- Не сбежишь.  
Видимый глаз Какаши был похож на портативную черную дыру. Совсем рядом с его виском просвистел крупный камень, но дзенин не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.  
\- Да я и не собираюсь сбегать! – почти взвыл в ответ Тоби, понимая, что омут паники затягивает его все глубже, в глухую темноту и пустоту. – Я просто должен кое-что сделать!!!  
Целых две бесценных секунды они пристально смотрели друг на друга, и Тоби, затаив дыхание, истово молился, чтоб ему больше _никогда_ не пришлось увидеть _такой_ взгляд Какаши... а в следующее мгновение дзенин сжал пальцы еще сильнее и тут же резко разжал их, исчез в облачке легкого дыма и вдруг оказался рядом с Наруто. На то место, где он только что стоял, с грохотом приземлился увесистый серый булыжник.  
Тоби до крови закусил губу и заставил себя повернуться назад, броситься в глубь пещеры, отчаянно петляя между колоннами в попытках увернуться от продолжавших сыпаться с потолка камней.  
Потому что он _действительно_ должен еще кое-что сделать. Иначе просто не сможет остаться собой.

* * *

Внезапно начавшийся обвал стал для Наруто полной неожиданностью. Только что он был полностью сосредоточен, освобожденная чакра искрилась по венам, покалывала кончики пальцев – а в следующее мгновение на пол прямо перед ним обрушился огромный булыжник. Наруто отшатнулся назад, едва не потеряв равновесие, и ошалело заморгал.  
Вернувшаяся сила пьянила и оглушала, наполняла тело ощущением эйфорической свободы. Где-то в подсознании недовольно ворочался Лис и мрачно скалил зубы. Все-таки Сакура-чан умница: разрушить блокирующую печать самого Лидера!  
Кстати, а где Лидер?  
Наруто заозирался, отскочил в сторону, чудом избежав близкого знакомства с еще одним булыжником. Где этот пирсингованный хмырь? Смылся? Или Наруто все-таки удалось его достать?  
Справа хрипло закашлялась Сакура, а через секунду рядом с ними вдруг оказался Какаши, предельно сосредоточенный и почти мрачный.  
\- Уходим. Быстро! – отрывисто бросил он, после чего бесцеремонно схватил Наруто за шиворот и с силой пихнул куда-то влево – видимо, в сторону выхода.  
На то место, где они только что стояли, рухнули еще три огромных булыжника.  
Наруто оглушенно мотнул головой и бросился вперед, не дожидаясь повторной команды. Кровь в ушах стучала так громко, что почти заглушала грохот вокруг.  
Так, это уже не шутки. Это уже совсем неприкольно – почти победить самого Лидера Акацки и после этого бездарно подохнуть под каким-то дурацким обвалом в этих проклятых осточертевших пещерах!!!  
Камни, камни, камни. Непонятно откуда струившийся мутный свет. Черные пятна. Справа – Сакура. Слева – мельком – Сай и Шикамару. Где-то чуть позади – Какаши-сенсей. И камни, камни, камни… Бег с препятствиями. «Как тренировка», - мелькнула вдруг абсурдная мысль.  
Бежать, бежать, бежать. И это ерунда, что почти не осталось дыхания, это совсем неважно. Главное – не отставать. Бежать, бежать… Это паранойя – или он действительно последнее время только и делает, что бегает? Ног Наруто уже почти не чувствовал, даже боль от раны притупилась…  
Именно поэтому, наверное, он резко споткнулся и едва не пропахал носом каменный пол, когда где-то за спиной вдруг раздался яростный истошный вопль, на мгновение заглушивший грохот обвала:  
\- ТОБИИИИИИ!!!  
Наруто остановился, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть, и обернулся.  
Где-то далеко позади среди полуразвалившихся колонн мелькнули длинные желтые волосы.  
Дейдара? Или как там его?..  
В следующее мгновение мимо застывшего Наруто вихрем пронесся Тоби, высоко вскидывая колени.  
\- Ну ж нет, только этого мне не хватало! – сдавленно прохрипел он, поправляя на плечах какой-то большой бесформенный сверток.   
Наруто наконец смог вдохнуть и бросился следом, окончательно перестав понимать что бы то ни было.  
Где-то впереди блеснула вспышка белого дневного света, и одновременно сзади раздался знакомый крик:  
\- Чидори!!!  
Грохот достиг своего апогея – и вдруг замолк. Воцарилась глухая тишина, и запыхавшийся Наруто решил, что оглох. Уже безо всякого проблеска мыслей, на одном инстинкте, он добежал до неровного пятна дневного света – и вырвался, вывалился, выбросился на свободу, как рыба на лед.  
Солнце. Солнце, солнце, солнце. Много-много солнца, холодного, весеннего, белого. И ветер, быстролетный резкий ветер, и воздух, чистый свежий воздух, и его так много, что он рвет легкие, не помещается в груди… а трава – темно-зеленая, жесткая и чуть влажная от росы.  
Солнце. Ветер.  
Свобода.  
 _Жизнь._  
Наруто глубоко вдохнул полной грудью – и закашлялся. Трава царапала щеки, и это было совершенно восхитительно! Вот только, наверное, лежать лицом вниз – все-таки не самая лучшая идея… так недолго и задохнуться… Когда в голове чуть прояснилось, Наруто осознал, что, вырвавшись на свободу, просто ничком рухнул на землю. Шевелиться совершенно не хотелось, да и не представлялось возможным: тела своего он толком не чувствовал. Но промелькнувшая вдруг полупаническая мысль: «Сакура-чан!» - все-таки заставила его собрать все оставшиеся силы и повернуть голову.  
Солнце. Оно в это время года просто не могло быть ярким – бледный белый свет… Но отвыкшие глаза он слепил почти до боли.  
Наруто понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени прежде, чем он сумел различить хоть что-то, кроме этого белого света. Может, несколько секунд, а может, больше часа.  
Сакура неподвижно лежала рядом, глядя в небо. Ее короткие волосы разметались по траве, ореолом окружив голову. Грудь неровно вздымалась, и Наруто не мог – да и не хотел – оторвать от нее взгляда, словно загипнотизированный, пока дыхание девушки не успокоилось. Только после этого Наруто невероятным усилием смог чуть-чуть приподняться, чтобы бросить быстрый взгляд по сторонам в поисках остальных своих друзей.  
Шикамару и Сай лежали в траве неподалеку, причем Шикамару выглядел так, словно не собирался никуда отсюда уходить как минимум ближайшие года два, а Сай почему-то криво улыбался. Чуть дальше, почти у самого входа в пещеры, валялся на спине, широко раскинув руки в стороны, как марионетка с обрезанными ниточками, Тоби. Около него виднелся бесформенный сверток, который он до этого зачем-то тащил на плечах. С другой стороны черневшего зева пещеры был Какаши: он оказался единственным, кто не рухнул без сил, а только опустился на корточки, упираясь кулаком в землю.  
Наруто рвано выдохнул и снова упал в траву.  
Все. Все на месте. Все живы.  
Кто там говорил «невозможно»?!  
\- Терпеть не могу обвалы, - хрипло, но совершенно спокойно произнес вдруг Какаши.  
Тоби надрывно закашлялся – так, что у Наруто самого неприятно запершило в горле – и сдавленно просипел:  
\- Все. Больше. Никаких. Подземелий.  
И в этом Наруто был с ним много более, чем просто согласен!  
Тихо. Тихо-тихо. Только ветер шуршал в траве. И скала чуть гудела – этот звук был скорее осязаемым, чем слышимым. Наверное, где-то там, в этих проклятых пещерах, еще продолжался обвал.  
Так, стоп. Пещеры. Акацки.  
Что стало с Лидером и остальными?  
Наруто снова с трудом приподнялся, но прежде, чем он успел раскрыть рот, Какаши сложил печати, сосредоточился – а потом коротко выдохнул, расслабленно опустив плечи:  
\- Чакра Акацки исчезла.  
Наруто победно ухмыльнулся, опять с блаженством откидываясь на жесткую траву:  
\- Сбежали, ха!  
Правильно, пусть бегут! Спасают свои подлые шкуры с дурацкими красными облаками! Потому что Узумаки Наруто полностью вернул себе свои силы и готов к подвигам!!!  
Впрочем, новые подвиги можно и отложить ненадолго. Сначала – отдых. И еда!!! РАМЕН!!!  
Интересно, кто-нибудь – или Сакура-чан, или Какаши-сенсей – догадался прихватить с собой пару пачек рамена?  
Шикамару с явной неохотой шевельнулся, перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову, рассматривая неторопливые облака. Громко фыркнул, а потом лениво протянул:  
\- Надо же, разобрались со всеми делами до обеда.  
Наруто озадаченно моргнул, потом тоже посмотрел в небо. Действительно, солнце едва достигло полудня.  
Какаши резко поднялся на ноги, чем привлек к себе внимание всех остальных, и принялся отряхивать свою форменную жилетку от пыли с таким видом, словно более ответственной и важной миссии у него не было уже лет десять. Закончив, он обвел своих подопечных бесстрастным взглядом, намеренно проигнорировав неподвижного Тоби, и негромко произнес:  
\- Кажется, я велел вам троим не высовываться.  
Наруто невольно передернул плечами – по спине почему-то пробежал мимолетный холодок, хотя голос Какаши был ровным и идеально спокойным.  
Сакура медленно подняла руку и откинула со лба непослушную прядь, все так же неотрывно глядя в небо.  
\- Да, но одновременно Вы приказали нам отвлекать внимание, - недовольно бросила она.  
Какое-то время было тихо, даже ветер замер… а потом Какаши вдруг улыбнулся, привычно прищурив единственный видимый глаз:  
\- Да, верно.  
Наруто выдохнул – интересно, когда он успел задержать дыхание? – и поймал себя на желании громко засмеяться. Просто так.  
 _Все… закончилось._  
Хотя нет. Все как раз началось!  
Он скосил взгляд на Сакуру и только сейчас заметил, что их раскинутые в траве руки оказались совсем рядом. Чуть-чуть вытянуть пальцы – и можно будет коснуться ее тонкого белого запястья. Шевелиться по-прежнему совсем не хотелось, но… но на этом тонком запястье так заманчиво выделялась темно-голубая вена… как рисунок тушью. В голове вдруг промелькнула странная мысль, что он уже очень давно не видел Сакуру без перчаток. Ее руки были так непохожи на его… Наруто шевельнул пальцами и бездумно потянулся к запястью девушки, вслушиваясь в гул крови в ушах… еще чуть-чуть…  
Но тут лежавший с другой стороны от Сакуры Сай вдруг резко сел, лениво потянулся, выставив на всеобщее обозрение бледное пузо, и философски выдал со своей ежеобычной пакостной ухмылочкой:  
\- По-моему, у всех этих Акацки серьезные проблемы с тем, что ниже пояса.  
В первый момент Наруто просто не понял, о чем он, потом стиснул зубы, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не выругаться. Сай, ублюдок!!! Такой момент испортил!  
Наруто ожидал, что Сакура смутится и покраснеет, а потом, как всегда в подобных ситуациях, хорошенько врежет бледному по морде, но она вместо этого спокойно села, деловито поправила одежду и бросила, выразительно приподняв одну бровь:  
\- В особенности, видимо, у той женщины, с которой вы дрались?  
Наруто от неожиданности поперхнулся и закашлялся. Лицо Сая озадаченно вытянулось, и он, наверное, впервые в жизни не нашелся, что ответить.  
Шикамару выразительно закатил глаза, выдал свое привычное и неизменное:  
\- Жизнь – это сплошные проблемы, - после чего поднялся на ноги, морщась и потирая спину.  
Солнце. И бледно-синее небо. А чуть вдалеке – темная, черно-зеленая полоса леса.  
Нет, жизнь – это вовсе не сплошные проблемы! Жизнь это… жизнь?  
Наруто наконец перевел дыхание, покосился на невинно улыбавшуюся Сакуру, перевернулся на спину и тоже предпринял попытку встать.  
Попыткой это и ограничилось.  
Едва не зашипев от боли, он ухватился рукой за лодыжку. Проклятье! Он уже и забыл об этой долбаной царапине! Все время схватки с Акацки она почему-то не болела… или он просто не обращал внимания?  
Желание подняться на ноги мгновенно куда-то испарилось. Ну и ладно, он лучше еще немного посидит, отдохнет, придет в себя… Главное – никому не показывать своей слабости. Подумаешь, царапина! Засмеют еще, а Сакура-чан наверняка будет ругаться… хорошо, если только руганью все и ограничится…  
Ублюдочные муравьи-переростки!  
Тоби вдруг протяжно застонал, с видимым трудом перекатился на бок, потом кое-как поднялся на четвереньки и наконец встал, придерживаясь одной рукой за скалу. Все коноховцы как по команде молча повернулись в его сторону.   
Ах да, наверное, надо объяснить Шикамару и Саю, что это за тип и как вообще они познакомились…  
Тоби наконец выпрямился, почесал в затылке, видимо, разглядывая обращенные к нему настороженные лица, и вдруг весело заявил:  
\- Здрасте! Меня зовут Тоби, рад познакомиться!  
Судя по выражению лица Сакуры, она собиралась высказать что-то не очень лицеприятное, но в это мгновение бесформенный сверток у ног Тоби вдруг едва заметно шевельнулся.  
У Наруто глаза на лоб полезли, когда до него дошло, что на самом деле это был никакой не сверток, а тот самый черно-белый человек-растение!  
\- Ээ… - Тоби снова почесал в затылке и простодушно осведомился: – А что это вы на меня так странно смотрите?  
Сай и Шикамару переглянулись, после чего дружно повернулись к Наруто с таким видом, будто это он был во всем виноват. Однако тот не успел возмутиться вслух подобной несправедливостью, потому что Какаши, до того пристально смотревший на человека-растение, перевел бесстрастный взгляд на Тоби и негромко спросил:  
\- Ну и что это значит?  
От спокойствия в его голосе веяло холодом. Тем самым, который царил в покинутых пещерах.  
Тоби поправил воротник плаща и ответил неожиданно серьезным тоном, так не похожим на его обычный весело-придурочный голос:  
\- Это был долг.  
Сай и Шикамару снова переглянулись, Сакура почему-то внимательно смотрела на Какаши. Наруто недовольно нахмурился: он ненавидел попадать в подобные дурацкие ситуации, когда ничего не понимал в происходящем! К несчастью, это с ним случалось слишком часто...   
Еще и рана непонятно с чего снова разболелась… Наверное, не стоило все же перенапрягать ногу. А с другой стороны – разве это от него зависело?! Быстро бегать на одной ноге, одновременно уворачиваясь от огромных камней, он пока не научился!  
Тоби передернул плечами и задумчиво продолжил:  
\- Ну не мог же я оставить своего наставника погибать под обвалом? Не самая приятная смерть, скажу я вам.  
Отвлекшийся Наруто моргнул, пытаясь осознать смысл услышанных слов, потом поперхнулся и вытаращился на бессознательного человека-растение.  
И _это_ – что, правда наставник Тоби?!!  
Какаши по-прежнему выразительно молчал, остальные тоже в беседу не вмешивались, ожидая продолжения. Тоби оглянулся на пещеры и опять передернул плечами:  
\- О, разумеется, он – преступник S-класса, настоящий монстр и безжалостное чудовище – вы даже не представляете, насколько… Но он спас мне жизнь. Конечно, сугубо ради своих собственных целей, но факта это не меняет. А вообще – что это мы все обо мне, да обо мне?! – Тоби встряхнулся и весело потер руки. – Предлагаю найти ручей, здесь есть один неподалеку, и напиться-умыться! А еще, не знаю, как вы, но лично я жутко хочу есть!  
Такая внезапная смена темы стала неожиданностью для всех. Наруто озадаченно переглянулся с друзьями, а Какаши вдруг коротко хмыкнул и внимательно огляделся по сторонам, посмотрел в небо, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, после чего объявил:  
\- Насколько я могу судить, Акацки вряд ли вернутся сюда в ближайшее время. Боюсь, я вынужден признать, что нам действительно необходим отдых. Разобьем временный лагерь поближе к лесу.  
Сакура наконец тоже поднялась на ноги, тщательно отряхнула юбку и нахмурилась, закусив нижнюю губу:  
\- Но все наше оружие и снаряжение забрали Акацки.  
Какаши перевел на нее заинтересованный взгляд и невозмутимо заявил:  
\- Что ж, значит, придется выживать в полевых условиях. Считайте это тренировкой.  
\- Тренировкой?!! – терпение Наруто разом лопнуло, он возмущенно уставился на дзенина, грозно насупившись и скрестив руки на груди. – Сенсей, какая может быть тренировка?! Мы что, в этих проклятых пещерах мало тренировались???  
Он, будущий Хокаге, не собирался мириться с таким произволом!!!  
В глазах Какаши блеснуло искреннее изумление:  
\- Наруто-кун? Ты отказываешься от тренировки?  
Тот замер с открытым ртом, мгновенно смешавшись. Почувствовал, что ушам вдруг почему-то стало жарко, и с трудом выдавил:  
\- Я… нет… я не это хотел сказать… Но не надо путать меня с Густобровчиком!!! – грозно закончил он свой выразительный монолог.  
И в это самое мгновение его живот предательски заурчал от голода. Громко. Нет. _Очень_ громко.  
Сакура хихикнула, Сай пакостно заухмылялся, Шикамару возвел взгляд к небу. Наруто захотелось провалиться под землю.  
Какаши невозмутимо кивнул, потирая подбородок:  
\- Что ж, поесть нам действительно не помешает. Попробуем поохотиться, может, повезет; иначе придется ограничиться питательным витаминным рационом из кореньев и прошлогодних орехов. Решено: сегодня отдыхаем, переночуем здесь, а завтра возвращаемся в Коноху…  
Сакура внезапно коротко вскрикнула.  
Наруто вздрогнул и сам не заметил, как успел вскочить на ноги, только стиснул зубы от боли, свирепо скрутившей голень и колено.  
Дрожавшая рука девушки указывала на что-то рядом с Тоби. Наруто проследил взглядом… и пораженно охнул.  
Человек-растение вдруг снова шевельнулся – и медленно, плавно ушел под землю, словно там была не земля, а вода, или, по крайней мере, зыбкая болотистая трясина. Это казалось настолько неправдоподобным, что Наруто изумленно потер глаза. Все выглядело так, будто Акацки _затонул_. В земле. В твердой черной земле, под которой была скала. Несколько секунд – и над тем местом, где он только что лежал, сомкнулась густая зеленая трава. Даже не примятая.  
Что за?..  
\- Эй!!! – протестующе воскликнул Наруто, когда наконец вновь обрел дар речи.  
Тоби, кажется, ничуть не удивленный, привычно почесал в затылке и печально вздохнул:  
\- Ох… Ну я и болван. Совсем забыл, что он так умеет.  
Какое-то время они с Какаши смотрели друг на друга с таким видом, словно кроме них здесь больше никого не было, потом дзенин резко отвернулся и коротко скомандовал:  
\- Пошли.  
Ветер негромко пел над головой, призраком носясь в чистом прозрачном воздухе.  
Наруто замер, вдыхая полной грудью и чувствуя, как перед глазами темнеет от боли и одновременно облегчения.  
Кажется, это и называется _свобода_.  
Скоро. Скоро он будет _дома_.  
Ко-но-ха.  
Это имя звучало, как шелест ветра в листве. Как мелодичный перезвон колокольчика на ветру. Как…  
\- Знаешь, Наруто, порой меня искренне поражает, где и как ты умудряешься заводить друзей, - заявил неизвестно когда успевший подойти Шикамару, пристально глядя на Тоби, потом скосил взгляд на Сая. – Не говоря уж о том, _каких_ друзей…  
Наруто непонимающе хлопнул глазами:  
\- Но, Шикамару, ты ведь тоже мой друг!  
Тот поперхнулся, потом скривился, выразительно хмыкнул и отошел в сторону.  
Наруто с трудом подавил желание по примеру Тоби почесать в затылке. Потом бросился вперед, стараясь не хромать особенно сильно:  
\- Сакура-чан, подожди меняяя!!!  
Но не успели они сделать и нескольких шагов, как шедший впереди Какаши остановился и медленно обернулся. Удивленный Наруто последовал его примеру.  
Солнце снова вынырнуло из дырявого савана облаков и неожиданно ярким светом озарило скалу, залило широкими желто-белыми лучами вход в пещеру, словно запечатывая его. Трава закачалась и пригнулась под усилившимся ветром, будто живая.  
Тоби не двинулся с места. Все так же стоял у скалы, безвольно опустив руки, и казался… потерянным.  
Лишним.  
Наруто досадливо отогнал эту странную мысль и удивленно окликнул:  
\- Эй, ты чего? Пошли!  
Тоби не шевельнулся, однако все же ответил – негромко и как-то неуверенно:  
\- Да я тут подумал… зря я предложил вместе пойти…  
Наруто непонимающе нахмурился:  
\- Почему?  
Солнце снова спряталось за облаками, золотое сияние у скалы исчезло. Ветер коротко взвизгнул и взмыл куда-то вверх, взвихрив с земли несколько прошлогодних сухих листьев.  
Тоби огляделся по сторонам, протяжно вздохнул и широко развел руками:  
\- Ээ, да тут как бы такое дело… Мне, вообще-то, некуда идти… н-да…  
Наруто удивленно моргнул, покосился на остальных, но их лица выражали не больше понимания. Тогда он громко фыркнул и махнул рукой:  
\- Ну так пошли с нами!   
Это ведь было такое очевидное решение! Тоби им помог, да и к тому же не такой уж он придурок, и с Акацки ему теперь делать точно нечего…  
\- В Конохе всем рады! – Наруто широко ухмыльнулся и важно кивнул, довольный своей идеей. – Я уверен, Тсунаде-баа-чан с радостью согласится и разрешит тебе остаться!  
Сакура почему-то бросила на него дикий взгляд, Шикамару поперхнулся, а Сай разулыбался еще шире. Реакции Какаши Наруто не увидел – учитель стоял у него за спиной.  
Тоби вскинул руки ладонями вверх и поспешно воскликнул:  
\- Э, нет, спасибо, вот уж в Конохе меня точно никто не ждет!  
Наруто не успел уследить за тем, что произошло потом.  
Просто молниеносное смазанное движение.   
Порыв ветра.  
Взметнувшаяся пыль.  
А в следующее мгновение Какаши, который только что стоял позади своих учеников, вдруг оказался совсем рядом с Тоби. Коротко замахнулся и без лишних слов с силой ударил его кулаком в живот прежде, чем кто-либо успел отреагировать. Тоби захрипел и повалился вперед, но дзенин подставил руку и подхватил его, не давая упасть.  
Откуда у Какаши-сенсея могут быть мокрые потеки на маске, дождя ведь нет? Или Наруто просто показалось?..  
Секунда. Другая. Почти скульптурная неподвижность. Почти объятие.  
А потом Какаши тихо, очень тихо и отчетливо произнес совершенно безэмоциональным голосом:  
\- Ублюдок. Ты выполнил свой долг. И теперь ты возвращаешься домой. Потому что _я_ хочу выполнить _свой_.  
Солнце опять прорвалось сквозь облака, и яркий желто-белый свет залил обоих ниндзя прозрачным сиянием, превратив их в призраков.  
Тоби слабо шевельнулся, и завязки его маски, очевидно, ослабшие еще раньше, развязались окончательно. Нелепая оранжевая маска соскользнула вниз и медленно, медленно-медленно, неестественно медленно упала на землю с тихим стуком.  
Ничего не понимавший Наруто судорожно вдохнул и жадно впился взглядом в его лицо.  
Что, что же он прятал под маской?!  
…Протектор.  
Протектор с символом Листа.  
Неперечеркнутым.  
…Бледная кожа, казавшаяся особенно бледной на фоне черных волос. Растрепавшаяся густая челка, падавшая на левый глаз… вернее, на то место, где должен был быть левый глаз. Довольно молодое лицо, левая половина которого была идеально ровной и гладкой… а всю правую покрывала густая сеть мелких старых шрамов. Молочно-белых и похожих на трещины в масляной краске. В сочетании с черной повязкой на левом глазу это давало такой эффект, что Наруто невольно вздрогнул.   
Единственный глаз Тоби оказался темно-карим, почти черным. И в нем стояло какое-то очень, очень странное выражение, имени которому Наруто не знал.  
Лучи солнца скользнули по лицу Тоби, и он зажмурился, слабо улыбнувшись бледными бескровными губами:  
\- Когда ты догадался?  
Его голос был непривычно тихим и ровным, словно неживым.  
Какаши усмехнулся под маской, глядя куда-то за горизонт:  
\- Почти сразу.  
Тоби хмыкнул и беззлобно, устало бросил:  
\- Долбаный гений.  
\- Безмозглый неудачник, - спокойно отозвался Какаши.  
Солнце наконец опять ушло за кулисы облаков, но эти двое даже и не подумали шевельнуться.  
Наруто озадаченно почесал в затылке, покосился на своих друзей, но, узрев на их лицах такое же недоумение, снова перевел взгляд на старших ниндзя, еще раз почесал в затылке и в итоге выдал:  
\- Ээ… а вы что, знаете друг друга?  
Какаши вздрогнул и перевел на него удивленный взгляд, словно только сейчас заметил присутствие собственных учеников. Медленно повторил:  
\- Знаем ли мы друг друга?..  
Оба какое-то время удивленно смотрели один на другого. Потом Тоби решительно оттолкнул руку Какаши, отошел на несколько шагов, сел на большой камень и, закрыв лицо руками, хрипло рассмеялся.  
Какаши снова перевел взгляд на Наруто и вдруг улыбнулся под маской:  
\- Ну, думаю, можно сказать и так.  
Тоби в ответ на эти слова засмеялся громче, и этот смех явно становился все больше похож на истерику, что окончательно сбило Наруто с толку.  
А Сакура, все это время, как и Сай с Шикамару, непонимающе смотревшая то на Какаши и Тоби, то на Наруто, вдруг уперла кулаки в бедра и рявкнула в лучших традициях Тсунаде:  
\- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что вообще здесь происходит?!  
Тоби громко всхлипнул, отвел руки от лица и чуть удивленно посмотрел на девушку, потом весело и одновременно почему-то виновато улыбнулся, неловко пожав плечами:  
\- Да так, всего лишь самое обыкновенное воскрешение из мертвых…  
Наруто после этого заявления банально уронил челюсть, окончательно утратив дар речи.  
А Какаши хмыкнул и с невероятным спокойствием, почти умиротворением, проговорил:  
\- Какой же ты все-таки идиот, _Обито_.

* * *

У ночи есть свое собственное дыхание. Свой собственный ритм. И своя собственная темнота – мягко-бархатная, обволакивающая, на самом деле совсем не такая уж темная… и ничуть не похожая на холодный мрак подземелий. Ветер шелестел густой листвой, и этот звук был похож на убаюкивающий шепот призраков. Где-то далеко-далеко на горизонте еще теплилась узкая рыжая полоска заката, но небо над головой было густо-синего цвета, как вода в бездонном колодце. Пламя костра подрагивало, словно живое, и искры взмывали к небу, растворяясь среди звезд.  
Тихо и непривычно, неестественно спокойно. Так, что можно смело вдохнуть полной грудью – если б у него снова не разболелись все старые травмы, причем настолько, что даже шевельнуться было больно. Впрочем, это все мелочи! Это все совсем не имеет значения, тем более _теперь_!  
Один день, который так кардинально меняет всю окружающую реальность. И вместе с ней – саму жизнь.  
Неужели это все – происходит на самом деле?  
Сидевший напротив Какаши наклонился вперед, чтобы подкинуть в костер сухих веток. Тени беспорядочно плясали по его лицу, отчего невозможно было разобрать выражение единственного видимого глаза.  
Справа заворочался Наруто, что-то бормоча во сне. Лежавшая рядом с ним девушка с розовыми волосами, не просыпаясь, пихнула его кулаком в бок и снова замерла. Остальные двое спали слишком крепко – либо очень старательно притворялись.  
Почти весь день ушел на попытки добыть еду. Зрелище Наруто, бегавшего за кроликом с кунаем наперевес, было воистину незабываемым! В итоге несчастного зверя обездвижил парень из клана Нара, управляющий тенями… но Наруто, неожиданно обо что-то споткнувшись, налетел на своего друга, сшиб его с ног, и несостоявшийся обед удрал куда-то в кусты. Повезло, что Какаши все же удалось наловить в ручье рыбы, так что голодными они не остались. Ближе к вечеру рана на ноге Наруто сильно воспалилась, за что он получил серьезный нагоняй сначала от учителя, а после от Сакуры, пригрозившей ампутацией. Однако потом неудачливого героя все же перевязали и отправили отдыхать. Лагерь разбили на опушке леса, и уже довольно скоро умаявшиеся юные шиноби благополучно заснули.  
Тихо. Только ветер шелестит листвой, и чуть потрескивают ветки в костре. Тени пляшут вокруг, искажая действительность, превращая ее в странный полупризрачный сон.  
Днем они успешно избегали расспросов детей и демонстративно смотрели в разные стороны… А вот теперь уже больше часа сидят друг напротив друга и не знают, как начать разговор.  
…Учиха Обито. Да, именно так его звали когда-то – давно-давно, больше, чем полжизни назад.  
Столько лет… Он уже просто _разучился_ думать о себе, как об Обито.  
Так… странно. Откуда взялись эти смущение и неловкость, вдобавок к вине, которую он чувствовал постоянно?  
\- По-дурацки все как-то получилось, если честно, - словно со стороны услышал он вдруг свой собственный голос и вздрогнул, но все-таки продолжил, передернув плечами: – Как-то слишком… глупо. Я представлял себе нашу встречу совсем иначе.  
Какаши никак не показал, что услышал его слова. Обито снова передернул плечами – от холода, просто от холода, и плевать, что ему не может быть холодно, потому что у самых его ног горит яркий костер, – и перевел взгляд на маску, которую вертел в руках.  
Оранжевая маска в виде концентрического круга, так похожая на символ Конохи – на красную спираль, которую всегда пришивали сзади к форменным жилетам. Ха, если задуматься и учесть всю национальную символику, коноховцы, пожалуй, едва ли не самые патриотичные из всех шиноби!   
Блики огня задорно плясали на маске, отчего она казалась живым существом. Странным живым существом, неприспособленным к жизни…  
Ну и ерунда в голову лезет!  
Обито нахмурился, смущенно потер правую щеку привычным жестом, словно пытаясь _стереть_ с нее шрамы, и покосился на молчаливого Какаши. Громко вздохнул и снова предпринял попытку заговорить:  
\- Эх, привык я к ней… - и неожиданно для самого себя возмущенно добавил: – И вообще, раз мне пришлось снять маску, то ты теперь просто обязан тоже снять свою!  
Пауза. Сухой треск костра, и искры, похожие на звездных мотыльков. Обито, сам не зная зачем, затаил дыхание, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции.  
Какаши перевел на него внимательный взгляд, потом медленно поднял руку и так же медленно, но уверенно стянул свою маску вниз. Молча.  
Обито с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, не веря собственным глазам… глазу. И выдал с нервным смешком:  
\- Вау. Не думал, что ты правда это сделаешь.  
Какаши молча приподнял видимую бровь. Тонкие губы едва заметно дрогнули в улыбке.  
Бледное лицо, узкое, красивое – хотя, конечно, Обито не разбирался в том, какие мужские лица считаются красивыми. Никаких шрамов (за исключением того, что пересекал левый глаз), никаких видимых причин, которые могли бы вынудить этого придурка столько лет носить маску, пряча свое лицо.   
Какаши, вдоволь полюбовавшись на недоумевающую физиономию друга, наконец заговорил:  
\- Я устал всякий раз видеть в зеркале лицо своего отца.  
Обито изумленно моргнул, потом ошарашенно выдохнул:  
\- Ты что, до сих пор ненавидишь его?!  
\- Идиот, - беззлобно бросил в ответ Какаши, вытягивая ноги поближе к огню.  
Его голос был тихим, спокойным и почти безэмоциональным.  
Ну хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется!  
Обито как раз размышлял, обидеться ему или нет, но тут Какаши заговорил снова:  
\- Во-первых, я – это я. Во мне и так почти все старшее поколение шиноби видит Хатаке Сакумо. А я еще не герой, чтобы меня постоянно путали с ним.  
Обито едва не поперхнулся:  
\- Это ты-то не герой, гениальный Ниндзя-копия?! Ха, а кто же тогда герой!  
Какаши одарил его каким-то очень странным взглядом и невозмутимо продолжил:  
\- А во-вторых, мне нравится быть загадочным.  
И улыбнулся.  
Той улыбкой, которую Обито однажды случайно видел в детстве, той улыбкой, которой Какаши пару раз одарил Наруто в пещерах. Прикрытые глаза и слабое шевеление губ под тонкой тканью маски.  
Без означенной маски эта улыбка определенно смотрелась гораздо лучше.  
Обито закрыл рот, фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, и снова ожесточенно потер щеку, глядя в сторону.  
Наруто опять шевельнулся и перевернулся на другой бок, забавно поморщившись от бликов костра, упавших ему на лицо. Растрепанные волосы, похожие на горсть солнечных лучей, широченная улыбка, ярко-синие глаза…  
\- Он ведь сын сенсея? – тихо спросил Обито.  
Какаши перестал улыбаться и тоже посмотрел на своего ученика. После довольно долгой паузы наконец коротко ответил:  
\- Да.  
Какое-то время оба молчали, думая каждый о своем. Обито поменял позу, помассировал противно нывшее правое плечо и опять посмотрел на Какаши:  
\- Ты хранил их все эти годы?  
Дзенин спокойно ответил на его взгляд, в притворном недоумении протянув:  
\- Мм? О чем ты?  
\- Мои очки.  
Какаши на мгновение замер, потом просто пожал плечами. Выражение спокойствия не сошло с его лица ни на секунду.  
Обито нервно закусил губу, но все же спросил:  
\- Зачем?  
Какаши вопрос благополучно проигнорировал, принявшись палкой ворошить угли в костре. К небу радостно взмыл сноп новых искр.  
Обито недовольно нахмурился. Ну уж нет, так легко этот гений от расспросов не отделается!  
\- И зачем ты отдал их Наруто? – он требовательно подался вперед. – Нет, ты не подумай, не то чтобы я против, просто – почему?  
Какаши выразительно приподнял бровь, оставаясь все таким же спокойным:  
\- Так все-таки «зачем» или «почему»?  
Обито едва не зарычал от раздражения. Этот гений всегда мастерски умел выводить всех из себя!  
\- Какая разница!  
\- Большая.  
Снова молчание. Тени пляшут, мчатся врассыпную, но всякий раз возвращаются обратно. Бег по замкнутому кругу.  
Какаши потянулся, разминая затекшие конечности, и соизволил снова посмотреть на мрачного Обито:  
\- На самом деле, у меня нет точного ответа ни на один из этих вопросов. Так получилось, - пожав плечами, он покосился на Наруто и неожиданно заметил: - Знаешь, вы с ним здорово похожи.  
\- Ну спасибо!   
Обито громко фыркнул, невольно вспомнив о том, что Лидер говорил что-то похожее.  
Вот только еще Лидера не хватало поминать на ночь глядя!  
Постаравшись прогнать некстати вернувшиеся тревожные мысли об Акацки, Обито неуверенно спросил, взъерошив волосы на затылке:  
\- И все-таки, как ты догадался?  
Где он ошибся? Когда и чем выдал себя? Или его «маскировка» с самого начала была не такой совершенной, как ему хотелось думать?  
Какаши поправил протектор, задумчиво глядя на пламя. Потом неожиданно произнес:  
\- Минато-сенсей так и не сказал мне. Я узнал буквально несколько лет назад, от Сарутоби-сама.  
\- Узнал что?  
О чем он вообще? Неужели просто опять хочет сменить тему разговора?!  
Какаши перевел взгляд на него, и Обито невольно вздрогнул, потому что глаз легендарного Ниндзя-копии был темнее, чем вода на самом дне глубокого колодца.  
\- Что когда наши разобрали потом тот завал, твоего тела там не оказалось.  
Почему-то вдруг стало очень сложно вдохнуть. Словно воздух вокруг загустел и превратился в воду. Черную застоявшуюся воду.  
И как он не подумал об этом сразу?..  
\- А… э… да… понятно, - наконец смог выдавить Обито, отводя взгляд.  
Какаши какое-то время задумчиво смотрел на него, потом сообщил:  
\- Все приближенные к Хокаге шиноби знали, что у Сарутоби-сама был свой агент среди Акацки… но до определенного момента считалось, что это Итачи.  
\- А?  
Он не ослышался?.. Это что, шутка?  
Губы Какаши дрогнули в недоброй усмешке:  
\- Ну, по Конохе долгое время ходили слухи, что его просто подставили, а он сам ни в чем не виноват. Многие не верили, что такой мальчишка действительно мог хладнокровно вырезать собственный клан.  
Обито моргнул, тщетно пытаясь прогнать воспоминания о холодных пустых глазах Итачи, и передернул плечами.  
Люди любят стоить домыслы и догадки – особенно в тех вещах, о которых не имеют ни малейшего представления.  
Какаши скрестил руки на груди и безмятежно прикрыл глаз, внезапно заявив:  
\- А вообще на самом деле я окончательно уверился в своих подозрениях после того, как ты в схватке с муравьями применил Катон.  
Обито замер с открытым ртом, потом криво ухмыльнулся и потер затылок, пытаясь скрыть смущение:  
\- Упс. Не рассчитал…  
Надо же было попасться на такой мелочи, как фамильная техника…  
\- Еще скажи, что ты на полном серьезе думал, будто так и останешься неузнанным, - негромко фыркнул Какаши, переводя взгляд на небо.  
\- Да не, я вообще не думал! – честно признался Обито, мысленно ругая себя за глупость и невнимательность.  
\- Оно и видно, - сдержанно заметил Какаши.  
Костер почти прогорел, и пришлось добавить в него свежих веток. Спать не хотелось совершенно. Что ж, надо ведь кому-то сидеть на страже! Пусть дети отдохнут, они это заслужили…  
\- Их ведь могли убить, - внезапно заявил Какаши, проследив за взглядом Обито.  
Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, потом поспешно воскликнул:  
\- Эй, только не вздумай винить себя! Ты-то все сделал правильно! Просто… ну, просто это ведь Акацки… - он смутился и решительно закончил: - А убивать бы их не стали.  
\- Почему?   
Обито не выдержал тяжелого взгляда Какаши и снова посмотрел на маску, которую продолжал вертеть в руках:  
\- Ну, это было бы невыгодно. Я не уверен, но, думаю, Лидер-сама оставил детей в живых, чтобы через них подчинить себе Наруто. Чтобы получить возможность управлять им. Он ведь хотел использовать Лиса в своих целях, прежде чем запечатывать его в камень. Именно поэтому так задержали с Ритуалом…  
Какаши задумчиво кивнул, потирая подбородок. Обито покосился на него и все же рискнул заметить:  
\- Кисаме-сан однажды сказал, что Лидер-сама показывает свое лицо только тем, кого собирается убить...  
Какаши спокойно пожал плечами:  
\- Лично я жив. И, насколько могу судить, ты тоже.  
\- Да я до сих пор до конца не уверен в том, что жив! – неожиданно для самого себя воскликнул Обито и тут же поспешил заткнуться.  
Еще только не хватало говорить об этом!  
Он потер затылок и, чтобы сменить тему, негромко хмыкнул:  
\- Признаться, ты здорово меня напугал, когда так внезапно разозлился и велел мне убираться…  
Какаши очень натурально изобразил удивление:  
\- Я? Велел тебе убираться? Не помню такого.  
Обито буквально оторопел от такой наглости.  
\- Чего?.. Эй, так нечестно! Ты всегда так делал! Если что-то тебя не устраивало, ты всегда делал вид, будто этого не было!!! – он нахмурился и обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в Какаши.  
Неужели этот гений на самом деле так и не изменился?!  
Дзенин какое-то время просто молча пристально смотрел на него, после спокойно заметил:  
\- У тебя хорошая память.  
Обито смутился и отвернулся. Вздохнул и ровным голосом ответил:  
\- У меня было не так уж много воспоминаний... Хороших, я имею ввиду. Всего тринадцать лет.  
Треск костра, пляска теней…  
Это все не сон, правда ведь?..  
\- Я жду.  
\- Чего? – притворился идиотом Обито, избегая смотреть на Какаши.  
Не подействовало.  
\- Рассказывай, - коротко бросил дзенин, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.  
Тяжелый душераздирающий вздох тоже не подействовал.  
Ну что ж… ему ведь необязательно рассказывать абсолютно все? По крайне мере, сейчас.  
Какое-то время Обито молчал, глядя в синюю бездну неба и собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Как ты уже, наверное, понял, - наконец медленно заговорил он, - из-под завала меня вытащил Зецу-сан. Эта его способность проходить сквозь предметы…  
Он вздрогнул и замолчал.  
Искры плясали в воздухе, как живые. Обито с силой потер слезившийся глаз, откашлялся и продолжил:  
\- Уж не знаю, что он там делал… но, скорее всего, мародерствовал: он частенько наведывался на места сражений и собирал там оружие, свитки, а иногда и трупы, для своих экспериментов. Или же просто… ээ… кушал, - он привычно скривился, почувствовав тошноту.  
Довелось ему однажды присутствовать при такой «трапезе»… Определенно, не самые приятные воспоминания!  
Обито был очень благодарен Какаши за то, что тот не стал никак комментировать эти слова.  
\- Так вот, он почувствовал, что я все еще жив, и решил меня вытащить. Как он сам объяснял потом, ради интереса. Зецу-сан хотел проверить, удастся ли ему… привести меня в дееспособное состояние. Ну и, думаю, не последнюю роль сыграл тот факт, что я из клана Учиха, - он криво усмехнулся, пряча глаз за челкой.  
…Абсолютная черная темнота вокруг. Гулкая, глухая, вязкая, холодная, страшная. Наверное, она так и выглядит – смерть. Ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть, ни вспомнить… только тьма вокруг. И слабым проблеском – последняя мысль: «Я хотел бы… побыть… со всеми вами… дольше…»  
А потом ничего не было. До того самого момента, когда Обито очнулся в незнакомой комнате и увидел рядом с собой чудовище с немигающими желтыми глазами.  
\- Я пришел в сознание только спустя несколько месяцев. Еще несколько месяцев пробыл в состоянии слюнтявого идиота, не мог даже говорить; в голове постоянно был какой-то туман… Потом постепенно я все же смог осознать, где я и кто я. Однако мне хватило ума притвориться, будто я почти ничего не помню – только какие-то смутные обрывки. Зецу-сан сказал, что меня бросили умирать, а он меня спас и теперь хочет взять в ученики.  
Обито слышал свой голос, как со стороны. Ровный, спокойный.   
Словно это все – не о нем.  
\- Кажется, года два я заново обучался обращаться со своим собственным телом: учился ходить, правильно дышать, восстанавливал самые базовые навыки шиноби… Все это время мы жили на самой окраине деревни Травы, у Зецу-сан была там лаборатория. Это крошечная деревенька в холмах, фактически отрезанная от остального мира. Я пытался тайком от Зецу-сан вызнать что-нибудь о Конохе, о том, чем закончилась война с Камнем… но жители деревни прятались всякий раз, когда видели меня. Хорошо хоть собаками не травили, - он вздрогнул и зябко потер плечи. И совсем тихо продолжил: – А потом Зецу-сан рассказал мне о нападении Девятихвостого и о гибели Четвертого Хокаге… Я не помню, что было потом. Кажется, на какое-то время я окончательно лишился последних мозгов. Знаешь, я ведь все время, пока выздоравливал, строил планы о том, как сбегу и вернусь в Коноху… а тут вдруг понял, что возвращаться мне некуда. И что с жизнью своей, не пойми зачем сохраненной, мне делать нечего. В итоге чуть не убил себя, но Зецу-сан вовремя меня остановил и пригрозил, что при повторении подобного инцидента он меня съест. Живьем, - голос сорвался, и Обито непроизвольно содрогнулся, вспомнив спокойную жестокую улыбку Зецу. – После этого он взялся меня тренировать. Учил химии, а также различным тайным техникам… В деревне меня знали, как помощника Зецу-сан, так что постепенно жители перестали от меня шарахаться. Я даже подружился с несколькими детьми, которые бегали за мной следом, как за любимым старшем братом… Если честно, это единственное мое светлое воспоминание за все то время, - он бледно улыбнулся, избегая смотреть на Какаши.  
Большие доверчивые глаза и тонкие нежные пальчики, которым никогда не приходилось держать кунаи и сюрикены… веселые лица и звонкий смех… постоянное мельтешение вокруг и требовательные голоса: «Расскажи, расскажи еще одну сказку о воинах-шиноби!»  
Просто ему надо было о ком-то заботиться – чтобы не сойти с ума.  
…Это ведь страшно. Это очень-очень страшно – когда ты, сам еще совсем ребенок, оказываешься в незнакомом месте с незнакомыми людьми. Со странными, пугающими людьми. Когда твоя память похожа на разбитую стеклянную мозаику. Когда твое тело переломано и вывернуто наизнанку. Когда ты не знаешь, куда тебе возвращаться, к кому тебе возвращаться, ждет ли тебя еще хоть кто-нибудь – и именно поэтому даже не пытаешься сбежать. А совсем не потому, что подобное безрассудство грозит немедленной и весьма болезненной смертью.  
Это страшно, очень-очень страшно…  
Но он поклялся себе, что никогда больше не будет бояться.  
\- Когда мне исполнилось, кажется, девятнадцать, - наконец снова заговорил он, - к нам неожиданно пришел Орочимару-сама, переговорить с Зецу-сан насчет каких-то экспериментов, - Обито ухмыльнулся. – Случайно увидев меня, он хотел меня у Зецу-сан выкупить, ради Шарингана, понятное дело… но Зецу-сан отказался, - ухмылка сползла с лица, словно ее смыло. Обито закрыл глаз рукой и прерывисто выдохнул. – Именно после этого случая я сделал себе первую такую маску и почти никогда не снимал ее. До этого-то я прятал шрамы под тряпичной маской, как у тебя… А через год Лидер-сама объявил созыв всех Акацки, и мы с Зецу-сан покинули деревню Травы. Примерно в то же время Итачи-сан вырезал клан… Ну а далее пошла активная подготовка к ловле Зверей.  
Обито не хотел показываться своим родителям. Думал, что лучше быть мертвым героем, чем уродливым, покрытым шрамами беспомощным неудачником. Он не хотел никому показывать свое изуродованное лицо – особенно тем, кто знал его раньше… А потом внезапно узнал, что не только его родители, но и вообще весь его клан _уничтожен_.  
\- Итачи-сан я все это время по возможности избегал, старался не показываться ему на глаза. Не то чтобы я боялся, что он меня узнает… Просто…  
Обито вздохнул и махнул рукой, решив не заканчивать предложение.  
Какаши по-прежнему молчал и ждал, глядя на пламя. Его бледное лицо казалось призрачным, неживым. Как будто это он был воскресшим покойником!  
\- В общем, все это время я находился в подвешенном состоянии, понятия не имея, что мне делать… А потом однажды почти случайно вышел на связь с Сарутоби-сама, уже после того, как Орочимару-сама ушел из организации. Собственно, Сарутоби-сама пришел в Логово как раз за своим бывшим учеником, но опоздал. А так получилось, что там в это время был только я…  
Перед глазами мелькнуло смутное воспоминание: потревоженная сеть охранных заклятий в пещерах, и нарушитель – огромная обезьяна в костюме ниндзя… а в следующее мгновение он чувствует чужое присутствие за спиной, и его горло передавливают боевым посохом.  
 _\- Будь хорошим мальчиком и не дергайся. Я хочу задать тебе пару вопросов._  
 _Первую минуту он просто не мог вдохнуть – и не потому, что мешал посох._  
 _Голос. Голос, который он привык часто слышать в детстве на центральной площади, во время всеобщего собрания ниндзя. Когда глава деревни обращался к своим подчиненным и говорил, что скоро, совсем скоро война закончится._  
 _Тот самый голос и властное давление знакомой чакры._  
 _Именно поэтому он опустил плечи и тихо ответил:_  
 _\- Тоби – хороший мальчик, Хокаге-сама._  
Обито поморщился и потер щеку. «Хороший мальчик»… как же его тошнило от этого словосочетания!  
 _\- Тебя зовут Тоби._  
 _Зецу пристально глядит на него, не мигая, не меняя выражения лица, и добавляет:_  
 _\- Тоби - хороший мальчик._  
 _Он смотрит на собеседника расфокусированным взглядом, разлепляет пересохшие губы и послушно повторяет:_  
- _Тоби – хороший мальчик._  
Фраза-формула. Из тех, благодаря которым можно установить полный контроль над человеком, подчинить его себе, своим приказам и желаниям.   
Она должна была сработать, превратить его в покорную безвольную марионетку…  
Но помешала одна незначительная на первый взгляд деталь.  
Он помнил свое настоящее имя. Всегда.  
Обито вздохнул и заставил себя продолжить рассказ:  
\- Сарутоби-сама почти сразу узнал меня, несмотря на маску и все остальное… Сначала он хотел забрать меня с собой, в Коноху, но потом подумал и предложил мне вместо этого стать его шпионом.  
Тени скользили по земле, искажали очертания предметов.  
Ха, как же все казалось просто в пересказе!..  
\- Я должен был наблюдать за всеми действиями организации и тайком посылать Сарутоби-сама сообщения. Ну… по крайней мере, скучно мне с тех пор больше не было, это точно!  
Все эти годы он тщательно убеждал себе, что риск оправдан, что это стоит любой цены, что он может принести пользу, что он может быть _нужным_ , что однажды – однажды – он все-таки сумеет наконец вернуться… а потом Сарутоби погиб.  
И именно тогда Обито почувствовал себя марионеткой – с обрезанными ниточками.  
\- Насколько же хитроумным и дальновидным был этот старик… - медленно, словно обращаясь к самому себе, проговорил вдруг Какаши.  
Обито неловко пожал плечами:  
\- Ну… да. В общем, какое-то время после его смерти я никак не мог сообразить, что мне делать – а потом началась настоящая охота на Зверей. Зецу-сан временно покинул организацию и вернулся к своим экспериментам, мне пришлось последовать за ним, так что я мало что знаю о том, что творилось в это время. Но примерно полгода назад вы убили Сасори-сан, и Зецу-сан решил, что пришло нам время вернуться в Акацки.  
Какаши никак не отреагировал. Обито нахмурился, нашарил за пазухой полупустую флягу с теплой водой и сделал пару глотков. В горле противно першило – ему давно уже не приходилось говорить так долго.  
\- Примерно тогда же, кстати, Итачи-сан и Кисаме-сан притащили Четыреххвостого, который был заключен в тело старика… Знаешь, я хотел помочь ему сбежать. Потому что Ритуал – это… это… это настолько неправильно и противоестественно, что… Но старик отказался. Велел мне поберечься для более значительных дел, - Обито невесело усмехнулся и снова посмотрел на спокойно спавшего Наруто. – Вообще-то я еще до твоего появления думал отпустить этого чудо-ребенка. Только все никак не мог придумывать, как обставить побег.  
Он наконец замолчал и глотнул еще воды, поморщившись от странного горького привкуса во рту.  
Вот и все. Шестнадцать лет его жизни уложились в десятиминутный монолог.  
\- Почему ты не вернулся в Коноху после смерти Сарутоби-сама?  
Обито против воли вздрогнул. И кто только учил Какаши задавать такие правильные вопросы?  
\- На самом деле я просто струсил, - он отвел взгляд. – Никак не мог решиться сбежать и встретиться с последствиями…  
Какаши не дал ему договорить, прервал, задавая новый вопрос деланно безразличным голосом:  
\- Почему ты не дал знать о себе раньше?  
Обито рискнул посмотреть на него, на его знакомое спокойное лицо, и наконец сорвался, выпуская все накопившееся напряжение:  
\- А как ты себе это представляешь?! «Привет, Какаши, давно не виделись, я твой старый друг, которого ты столько лет считал мертвым, но – упс, какая незадача! – я все-таки жив!» Это было бы как минимум… невежливо, - неуклюже закончил он, не сумев подобрать более подходящего слова.  
Секунды молчания. А потом Какаши вдруг перегнулся через костер и молча отвесил ему увесистый подзатыльник, словно он был нахулиганившим мальчишкой. И только после этого сухо бросил:  
\- Идиот.  
Обито примерно с минуту ошарашенно таращился на него, обиженно потирая затылок, и только потом возмущенно воскликнул:  
\- Эй! То, что я сам считаю себя идиотом, совсем не значит, что я позволю тебе постоянно так меня называть!  
Какаши безмятежно скрестил руки на груди и выразительно приподнял бровь:  
\- Думаешь, я буду спрашивать позволения?  
На его губах дрожал призрак улыбки, и Обито вдруг передумал спорить.  
Костер издал громкий треск, выстрелил в небо снопом искр и развалился. Какаши досадливо прищелкнул языком, поправил палкой угли и подбросил в пламя последние ветки. Похоже, скоро придется снова идти в лес за топливом, если они не хотят остаться без огня.  
Обито бездумно порылся в кармане и извлек кольцо с кандзи «камень». Какое-то время смотрел на него, не узнавая, потом в голове что-то щелкнуло.  
Какаши внимательно наблюдал за ним, но вопросов задавать не стал.  
Обито вздохнул и задумчиво произнес, катая кольцо в пальцах:  
\- Это раньше принадлежало Сасори-сан. С помощью таких колец Акацки могут в любой момент выйти на связь друг с другом. В своем я, правда, уже давно сломал передатчик, чтобы меня не могли по нему выследить в случае чего. Сказал Зецу-сан, что так и было… Но в Конохе ведь наверняка найдутся умельцы, которые все равно сумеют извлечь отсюда информацию и определить местонахождение остальных колец и их владельцев?  
Какаши медленно наклонил голову:  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно сказал Обито.  
И не давая себе задуматься над тем, что делает, подбросил кольцо на ладони, поймал его и резко сжал кулак, ломая хрупкий тонкий металл. Осколки сквозь ткань перчатки больно впились в ладонь, но он даже не поморщился и ровно произнес в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Какаши:  
\- Я устал быть предателем.  
«Предатель». Слово, которое он привык ненавидеть с детства. Слово, которое их всех _учили_ ненавидеть – наравне со словами «трус», «дезертир» и «война»…  
Какаши едва слышно вздохнул, перевел взгляд на небо и уверенно заявил:  
\- Ты им никогда и не был.   
Обито болезненно поморщился:  
\- Ты просто не знаешь подробностей, - и тут же продолжил, не давая Какаши возразить: – Что не так с нашим кланом, что почти все мы, начиная с самого основателя, должны становиться предателями?  
Итачи-сан. Саске-кун. И он сам. Последние оставшиеся из некогда великого клана…  
Какаши шевельнулся и спокойно ответил таким тоном, словно предмет их разговора был ничуть не серьезней, чем цена овощей на рынке:  
\- Не утрируй. Далеко не все. Вспомни хотя бы своего старшего брата, Фугаку.  
Обито почти против воли усмехнулся:  
\- О да, аники всегда был образцом безукоризненной правильности и ответственности!  
…Он пережил их всех. Своих родителей, своих теток, своего собственного брата и его жену, всех остальных своих родственников, хотя – парадокс – умер раньше них.  
Жизнь любит дурные шутки, пора бы уже привыкнуть. Если к этому, конечно, вообще можно привыкнуть.  
Обито снова перевел взгляд на маску, которую все это время продолжал сжимать в руке, как талисман. Однако не успел он подумать о том, что неплохо бы снова надеть ее, как Какаши вдруг опять перегнулся через костер и бесцеремонно выхватил маску у него из рук:  
\- Забудь об этом.  
Обито замер с открытым ртом. Потом насупился и сухо бросил:  
\- Ты лицо мое хорошо видел? Может, здесь недостаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть все в подробностях?  
Какаши не впечатлился и спокойно убрал маску себе за пазуху:  
\- Я знаю тех, чье лицо обезображено шрамами значительно сильней, чем твое. И они научились извлекать из этого пользу.  
Это уже переходило все границы! Обито одарил друга весьма недобрым взглядом и скривился:  
\- Спасибо. Ты всегда умел успокаивать!  
\- Для тебя мне ничего не жалко, - криво улыбнулся Какаши.  
Обито не выдержал его взгляда и отвернулся.  
Горизонт вдали, над холмами, начал слабо зеленеть. Неужели скоро уже рассвет?  
\- Как только встанет солнце, будим детей и отправляемся, - словно в ответ на его мысли, задумчиво проговорил Какаши. – Я хочу вернуться в Коноху как можно скорее. К тому же, не стоит исключать возможность того, что Акацки могут снова появиться здесь.  
В Коноху…   
Туда, где _самая зеленая листва и самое яркое солнце, самый веселый ветер над крышами и самые счастливые и искренние жители, всегда готовые защищать друг друга_.  
Домой.  
Домой?..  
Почему ему так страшно?  
Обито снова повернулся к Какаши и, с трудом выталкивая слова сквозь разом пересохшее горло, медленно произнес:  
\- Вернуться? А ты можешь ответить, как мне теперь себя вести? Что мне делать? Чем заняться? Как найти себе место? Как те, кто знал меня раньше, воспримут возвращение мертвеца? Что делать с моим именем на мемориальном камне?  
И еще много, много самых разных вопросов, и все важные, все требуют немедленного ответа, все нужно задать именно сейчас, пока еще не поздно, пока еще есть призрачная возможность сбежать…  
Какаши просто пристально посмотрел на него. И невозмутимо заявил:  
\- Мне плевать. Я забираю тебя домой.  
Костер утвердительно треснул, и искры разлетелись вокруг, как праздничный фейерверк.  
Обито беспомощно опустил руки, чувствуя одновременно обиду, возмущение, растерянность и невероятное облегчение, и почти с восхищением прошептал:  
\- Ну ты и эгоист…  
\- А я этого никогда и не отрицал, - спокойно согласился Какаши.  
И мир вокруг наконец-то перестал расплываться и казаться призрачным.  
Все встало на свои места.  
А Обито все-таки смог вдохнуть полной грудью, наплевав на боль.  
\- Есть только одна вещь, которую я хотел бы уладить, - внезапно произнес Какаши.  
\- Какая? – мгновенно насторожился Обито.  
Слишком уж резко вдруг изменился тон Ниндзя-копии…  
Какаши молча поднял руку и медленно стянул с головы протектор, одновременно отбрасывая с лица волосы. И пристально посмотрел на Обито обоими глазами.  
Стало тихо. Так тихо, что нарушить эту тишину казалось почти кощунством.  
Минуты шли в молчании, и Обито думал, что почти слышит размеренное тиканье несуществующих часов.  
Смотреть в собственный глаз на чужом лице… это было как минимум странно.  
А потом Какаши вдруг разбил тишину, заявив:  
\- Думаю, я должен тебе кое-что вернуть.  
В первое мгновение Обито просто оторопел. Потому что совершенно не ожидал ничего подобного, потому что сначала даже не понял, о чем речь… А потом согнулся пополам, схватившись руками за живот, и оглушительно захохотал, с трудом выдавив:  
\- О Ками-сама! Ты, конечно, гений… но на самом деле – такой кретин!  
Определенно, вернуться к жизни стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть _такое_ выражение на лице Какаши!  
Обито хохотал до слез, до боли в боку, до того, что ему очень скоро перестало хватать воздуха, хохотал в первый раз за очень много лет, хохотал громко и весело, совершенно не думая о том, что может разбудить детей.   
В груди раскрывала крылья невозможная, нереальная свобода.  
После всего произошедшего, после всего пережитого это казалось настолько абсурдно, неуместно, незначительно… и одновременно – настолько правильно, что...  
Можно было сказать многое. И что Обито уже давно привык к одному глазу. И что для Какаши, прославленного Ниндзя-копии, Шаринган нужнее и полезнее. И что повторная пересадка может оказаться слишком опасной для них обоих. И многое, многое другое...  
Обито наконец заставил себя успокоиться, всхлипнул, поднял взгляд на Какаши и, победно ухмыльнувшись, заявил:  
\- Подарки не возвращают!

* * *

_Я не думал, что этот день придет..._   
_День, когда мы снова увидим будущее вместе._

*

 

_**24 июля 2007 – 24 февраля 2008** _


End file.
